


100 Prompts

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Fake Confession, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Betrayal, Blood, Bonding, Catra Is REALLY Hardcore, Catra is ride or die, Catra is still a cat, Cauterization, Dramatic confession, Emetophobia, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Glimmer is Hardcore, Heiress!Glimmer, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Memory Alteration, Mild Sexual Content, Musician!Glimmer, Mutual Pining, Power Loss, PrivateEye!Scorpia, Reaper!Catra, Recreational Drug Use, Scarring, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, The Brightmoons Are Old Money, Therapist!Catra, Thief!Catra, Unrelated chapters, Weddings, Why can't i reorder tags, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: A whole bunch of prompts! I can make the list of prompts a chapter if y'all want, but for now I'm gonna just have the prompt for a chapter at the top. I'm gonna try to include everything I can in the tags, but bear in mind not every chapter has all those things. I'll try to give any major warnings by chapter too.





	1. Prompt: "That's in the past."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Glimmer are both hopelessly gay for each other.  
> Naturally it takes a while before they catch on.
> 
> (This one contains depiction of an injury that I would consider "graphic enough" for a warning, so, take note of the tags, and I'll really try to account for everything when tagging, but let me know if I miss something. It's not sustained "on screen", but it _is_ treated on screen.)

Catra walked into the war room to find Glimmer looking over a map of some sort. _I don't know why they still use paper maps, just let Entrapta upgrade them to holograms, seriously. I'm awful with paper, my claws get stuck and- I'm getting off track._ "Hey, Glimmer," Catra called out.

Glimmer rubbed her eyes with a thumb and forefinger, then looked up from what she was working on in surprise. "Oh, hey Catra! I haven't seen Adora today, sorry."

Catra let out an amused huff. "I'm here for _you_ , dumbass."

Glimmer blinked once. "Oh. Uh, hi?" She shook her head quickly and continued. "I mean, what can I do for you?"

Catra leaned on the wall and inspected her claws, the very picture of nonchalance, but Glimmer could tell something wasn't quite right. "I just needed to check in to make sure you hadn't gotten yourself injured out there or something."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." She shot Catra a look that she couldn't quite decipher. "You _know_ I can take care of myself, I don't need a nanny. You can tell my mom I'm fine, and that she doesn't need to do this."

"I haven't talked to the Queen in a least a week." Catra blushed slightly and looked away.

"Then.. Why are you here? Did Adora ask you to check on me? Which is sweet of her," Glimmer didn't notice Catra tense up at that. "but like I said, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"Adora didn't send me either. Or, well, she did, but not.. not for that reason."

"Are _you_ okay? You're acting kinda strange." Glimmer turned to face her, a concerned expression on her face.

Catra turned away and scoffed. "I'm fine." She started to leave, then paused. "But thanks for asking, or whatever." She quickly walked out of the room. _Way to play it cool, Catra._

Glimmer stared after her for a moment. "What was _that_ about?" She shrugged and went back to her map. _Well, it's not like she's ever going to tell me, so I may as well forget about it._

 

* * *

 

"Catra, that looks bad. We _really_ need to do something about it before you bleed out." _Just listen to me for once in your life you dumb mangy cat-_

"...fine. You're right." Catra made a few cuts in her jumpsuit around the wound with a claw. She grit her teeth and peeled it away, wincing as the fibers pulled free from the wound, her fur matted with blood. She sat down. "Come on, I haven't got all day."

"Gods, Catra, how are you _conscious_? An inch to the left, and.."

"Look, if you're not going to patch me up then shut up and let me do it myself. I don't need you lecturing me about nearly getting impaled. It grazed my side-"

"You call that _grazed?!"_

Catra glared at the interruption. "It didn't go _through_ me, so yes."

"The cut is at least a half inch deep at the deepest and goes all the way around your side from front to back!" Glimmer was starting to panic. _I don't have the training for THIS! I can do stitches, sure, but this is really bad!_

Catra sighed and spoke calmly. "Alright, stick with me, okay? You're our ticket home, you gotta stay calm." She held out a hand, grimacing at the pain. "I'll walk you through it, Princess. You'll do just fine."

Glimmer handed her the first aid kit. "..Okay. What do I do?"

"There are two answers, and which one depends on how strong your stomach is." Catra set the kit down.

"I don't like that sound of that. I mean, I'm looking at you and I'm not throwing up, that's good, right?" She smiled weakly.

"Excuse you, I'm gorgeous and we both know it." Catra laughed once, then winced and let out a pained sound. "Okay, not the time for jokes. How are you with the smell of burnt flesh?"

Glimmer's eyes widened. "Uh.. I don't know? Why?" Her voice was rising.

"The easy solution is cauterize it and have the healers patch me up when we get back." She grit her teeth. "The other solution is teleporting me straight there in one shot. You can't stitch something like this, I'd just die of internal bleeding. I'd say I've got 5 minutes max before I pass out, and another 15 at most before I die."

"Oh gods, I can't get us _both_ that far!" _Okay, Glimmer, you can do this._ "I'm not letting you die here. Tell me what to do."

"Go grab the stun baton, gloves, and rifle off that soldier over there."

"Okay." _I have no idea what that's gonna do but I know Catra knows her field medicine, so.._ She came back with the items and knelt down next to Catra.

"Alright, crack the casing on the baton open and rip out the power supply. Try to keep the wires in one piece if you can."

Glimmer fumbled for a moment, then growled and grabbed a rock to smash the casing. Catra nodded. "Great. After you get the power supply out, wrap the wires around the ends of the conducting rod."

"Conducting rod?" Glimmer finished pulling out the power supply and turned to Catra. The rifle was in pieces on the ground around her. She held out a long metal tube.

"It's where the laser comes out. Do one end, then _make sure_ the power supply is off, then do the other."

It dawned on Glimmer what Catra's plan was. "Oh, I _really_ don't like where this is going."

"I can do it if you don't have the stomach for it. Hand me the gloves."

"No, I can- I can do it." Glimmer took a deep breath. "Alright, so I put on the gloves, turn on the power supply, and..."

"Yeah. The rod is gonna get hot REAL fast, but it'll short out the supply, so be ready for that. Once it cools off, that's it. I can flip the switch so you don't have to take the gloves off. It'll give you more time to line it up."

Catra pulled her belt off and folded it in half. "Are you sure about this? Whatever happens you _cannot_ back out once we start; the pain will probably knock me out, and if it's not cauterized after that I'm done for."

"I'm _not_ letting you die." Glimmer held the rod at either end with a grim expression.

Catra bit down on her belt and nodded, power supply in hand.

She flipped the switch, and there was a crackling sound as the rod began to glow, first red, then into orange. Catra nodded sharply and spoke around the belt as best as she could. _"Do it!"_

There was a crack and a hiss as the supply shorted out, and the rod slowly began to return to a duller orange. _Oh gods please let me not fuck this up-_ She pressed the rod into the wound, one hand on either side of Catra.

There was a hissing sound that Glimmer thought was Catra at first, but she soon realized it was actually coming from the wound, the heat searing Catra's flesh. Catra was trembling, but she didn't make any sound. Glimmer could see her teeth sink into the belt, almost cutting it into pieces. _The sound is the same, but the smell is awful; this is NOTHING like what cooking smells like, it's blood and carbon and it's WRONG-_

The hissing had stopped, and Catra tapped her shoulder. She pulled away quickly, dropping the rod on the ground and ripping the gloves off. She stumbled to her feet and over to a tree, where she threw up. "Oh gods, I hope I never have to do that again,"

Catra spat out the belt. "Hey; you did great. That's about the best I've ever seen that go."

Glimmer threw up again. "You've done this _before!?"_

"Never one this bad. Seriously, you did great. Don't be alarmed, I'm not gonna bleed out, but I _am_ gonna black out from the pain here pretty soon, just wanted to give you a heads.. up..." Catra tipped over, collapsing to the ground.

_"CATRA!"_

 

* * *

 

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"She'll be fine, but that scar isn't going away. It'll blend in with all the others, but.. I'm not sure if that's reassuring or not."

"Yeah.."

"You saved her, you know. That couldn't have been easy.."

Glimmer hugged her arms to her body. "..can I see her?"

"She's asleep, and she will be for a while, but as long as you don't disturb her it'll be fine. She not in any danger anymore, she just needs to rest."

"Thanks." Glimmer went into the infirmary, and sat on the edge of Catra's bed. She reached out and gently brushed Catra's wild hair out of her face. _It's so odd seeing her without her headpiece.. she looks so serene._ Her chest tightened, and she gripped her knees tightly. _Adora's a lucky girl._

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Glimmer." Catra's voice startled Glimmer awake. "You have a bed, what are you doing sleeping here?"

Glimmer didn't answer for a moment. "I had to see you awake for myself. I can't get that whole thing out of my head..." She took a shaky breath. "You almost died, Catra.."

"Bold of you to assume I can be killed." _Way to go, Catra, just push everyone away like always,_ idiot _-_

Glimmer balled her hands into fists. "Can you be serious for once in your life?!" Her expression fell. "Alright, I'll go. I get it." She stood, then paused. "I'm glad you're okay, Catra." With a flash, she was gone.

Catra squeezed her eyes shut and fisted her hands in her hair. _Why do I always do this?_ A ragged sob escaped her lips. _She saved my life, and I didn't even thank her._ She looked over at the bedside table, and furrowed her brows as she noticed something unusual. _What's that..?_ She rubbed at her eyes, then reached out and picked up the strange object. _Is this.. did Glimmer make this out of her light.. stuff? It's just a ball, but it hasn't dissipated.._

_I guess I'll ask her later. At least it gives me a reason to go see her._

_Gods, why am I so whipped for this girl.. she doesn't even like me that much. Sure, she saved me, but that's just how things are here. In the Horde it would be a different story, but everyone here just cares so much._

Catra closed her fingers around the little glowing orb, and rolled onto her side. She curled up, clutching it to her chest. _I can pretend this means something, right? That she left this for_ me _, and not just on accident.._

_Who am I kidding._

 

* * *

 

"Hey, you left this by my bed." Catra was standing in Glimmer's doorway, and she held out the light resting in her palm, her head turned away to the side. "I figured you'd want it back, or something. I don't really understand all this magic stuff." She didn't see the way Glimmer's face fell.

"..oh, yeah, I can- I can take it." _Stupid! Why did you leave it, of course she doesn't want your stupid fairy light.._ Glimmer hesitated a moment, then reached out and took it, setting it on her desk.

"I didn't want to just _keep_ your stuff, so.." Catra shuffled her feet a bit, her gaze drifting to the floor at her feet. "Hey, I.. I never thanked you, for saving me, I mean. I know that's just how things are around here, but I still.. It still means a lot. To me." _Way to go, just ramble at her, you'll have her swooning in no time. Idiot._

"It was no problem. I appreciate you saying something. And.." She picked the fairy light back up and took a few timid steps towards Catra. "..did you _want_ to keep it? You can, I mean, if you want, that is." She held it back out. "I made it while I was waiting for you to wake up."

"...Yeah. I'd like that." Catra gently took the light, and finally she looked up at Glimmer. Time stood still for a moment, their hands gently brushing, but it was over as soon as it began. Catra coughed, pulling her hand back and looking back down at the floor. "Thanks. For everything."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Glimmer smiled softly, letting her hand fall back down.

 _Don't ruin the moment Catra! You're having a great bonding moment,_ don't ruin it!

"..I'm glad you're okay too."

 

* * *

 

"..Is that the fairy light I gave you?"

Catra's head snapped up to look at Glimmer. The light twinkled in a bottle on her bedside table next to her journal, along with the friendship bracelet Adora made for her when she first joined the rebellion. Her mind whirled, trying to think of a way to explain herself, before her shoulders slumped in defeat. "..Yeah. Sorry if that's weird, I guess."

"No!" Glimmer blushed slightly and continued, hoping to draw attention away from her outburst. "No, it's.. sweet. I didn't think you'd keep it somewhere so personal." She smiled softly. "I didn't know you thought so highly of me, to keep it in the same place as Adora's bracelet."

Catra looked down, and spoke quietly. "Well, now you know." Her tail flicked nervously. "It's nice when I wake up in the middle of the night, you know? It helps me know I'm not in the Fright Zone anymore. We never had anything like that, and to keep it next to our bed? Forget it." She shrugged. "So I keep things that remind me of people I care about." She froze, then turned away. "Sorry, you didn't ask for my fucking life story. I'll let you get back to your stuff."

"No! I mean, it's alright, I want to hear about you." There was a resounding smack as Glimmer's palm met her forehead. "I'm just making this weirder.."

Catra was silent for a moment, and when she spoke, it was almost too soft for Glimmer to hear. "...you _want_ to hear about me?"

"I know, that's a weird thing to say, I just-" Glimmer was cut off when Catra spoke up again.

"Do you want to come in?"

Glimmer looked at Catra, shocked. "I.." She smiled timidly. "Yeah. That would be nice."

Catra gestured to her bed. "Make yourself comfortable. It's the only other seat I've got, I don't exactly have many visitors."

"Thanks." Glimmer walked over and settled onto Catra's bed. "..Maybe I'll have to come over more often then."

Catra gave a rare genuine smile. "I'd like that." _..Maybe things are looking up after all._

 

* * *

 

"Something's on your mind." Catra bumped her shoulder against Glimmer's then patted her lap, gesturing for Glimmer to lay down.

Glimmer blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." _Oh no, please don't push the issue this time..! She's only trying to help, but that just makes it worse!_

"You've been staring at the blank part of my wall for ten minutes." Catra's voice was deadpan. "Now get over here and get comfy cause you _know_ I'm stubborn enough to not let this go." Her voice shifted to a more playful tone. "We've done this before, you know I'll win."

_Shit! Why does she have to be so perceptive? And such a sweetheart.._

_She's right, I can't win. I may as well go along until I can think of a way out of this._ Glimmer stuck her tongue out, then sighed and shifted on the bed to lay her head on Catra's lap.

"See? Was that so hard? Now, what's on your mind?" Catra ran her fingers through Glimmer's hair gently, taking care not to pull on any tangles.

_What do I say?! I can't just say 'Oh, you know, not much, just trying to figure out what to do now that I've fallen in love with you,' but what do I do? It really doesn't help that her playing with my hair like that feels really, really good, and she's warm and cozy, and she's being so nice-_

"Glimmer? Hey, anyone home?" Catra waved her free hand in front of Glimmer's face. "Stick with me, Princess."

"Oh, sorry. I just..."

"Take your time. I'll wait for you." Catra smiled gently down at her, and Glimmer felt her heart skip a beat as she was struck by how _soft_ Catra could be.

_Gods, she's too cute. I can't do this, she's going to hate me, and then Adora will hate me, and then BOW will hate me and-_

She felt Catra's hand slip into hers. "Whoa, easy there! I can _see_ you starting to have a panic attack. You don't have to talk about it if it's stressing you out _that_ much." Catra made a dramatic face and drew herself up. "If we're not talking about you, we'll just have to talk about me. Fortunately for you, I am _always_ prepared to talk about myself. More accurately; how great I am."

Glimmer giggled. "You're such a doofus."

"It got you to laugh, I'm happy." Catra smiled.

Glimmer nestled her head a little closer to Catra and relaxed, eyes drifting closed. "Well, it makes me happy that you're happy."

Catra blushed slightly, a low rumble starting in her chest. "Is it naptime, Princess?"

Glimmer nodded, half asleep already. "G'night.."

"Sweet dreams."

Glimmer smiled ever so slightly as the last vestiges of her waking mind took in Catra's presence and affection. _I always forget how soothing her purr is._

And then she was asleep.

 

* * *

 

Glimmer awoke to an unfamiliar presence, a warmth she wasn't expecting. Catra had ended up falling asleep herself, and had curled up around Glimmer, nearly spooning her. _Oh my gods. Do I move? Should I just stay put?_

Catra murmured something incomprehensible and curled tighter, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against Catra's chest. _Well, that makes THAT decision!_ She rested her arm on Catra's and laced their fingers together. _Just for a bit. I'll just.. pretend this means something, if only for a little while._

Catra's mumble was slightly understandable this time. "..you're cozier..s'why I always..snuggle _you_ "

Suddenly Glimmer didn't understand anything. _What does she mean by that? Does she only snuggle with me, or is that just WHY she does it, or does she prefer me to other people? DOES she do this with other people? ..Does it make me a bad person if I hope she doesn't?_

Catra had stopped moving at some point during Glimmer's internal freakout. _Shit. She's definitely awake._ She let go of Catra's hand like she'd been burned and shifted away slightly. "I promise it's not what it looks like! I swear I'm not trying to take advantage of you."

There was a long silence, and Glimmer had just begun to worry in earnest when she heard Catra's voice again, uncharacteristically quiet. "...what if I wanted it to be what it looks like?"

Glimmer's breath hitched, and she turned to face Catra. "What about you and Adora? I thought-"

"That's.. in the past. We may have been something at one point, but things are different now. She's my best friend." Catra pulled Glimmer close again and leaned in to whisper in her ear. " _Just_ my best friend."

Glimmer shuddered as Catra's breath ghosted over her ear, and she slowly took Catra's hand, holding it gently. "Then.. all those times you came along to 'make sure I didn't get myself killed'-"

"I was worried about you." Catra blushed. "I don't.. I don't cope well with worrying. Adora says I can't just shut my emotions away, though, so I went after you. Direct action, I guess."

"Catra, I.." Glimmer swallowed, then steeled herself. "I always thought you resented me for taking Adora from you, or something. I kept my distance because I didn't want to rock the boat." She laughed. "And all along it was because you were too shy to make a move."

Catra tucked her head under Glimmer's chin. "Shut up.."

Glimmer pulled back slightly, just enough to smile playfully down at Catra. "How about you shut me up yourself?" She leaned in close to whisper in Catra's ear. "Kiss me."

Catra was frozen for a moment, her breath leaving her in a rush. "Don't mind if I do." She pulled Glimmer in, giving her a short, chaste kiss.

They broke apart, and Glimmer chuckled. "You're surprisingly gentle." Glimmer rested her forehead against Catra's. "I guess I expected you to kiss like you act."

"Well, I don't want to hurt you or take things too far.." Catra threaded her fingers into Glimmer's hair, being extra careful with her claws. "Besides, I can be soft when I want to. I just only do it in front of Adora. And you, now, I guess."

Glimmer hummed appreciatively. "I think I like soft Catra." She gave Catra another short, gentle kiss. "But..."

"..But?"

Glimmer's voice was low, and her hands found Catra's collar, pulling her in until their lips were but inches apart. "I may have tried to imagine what it might be like to be kissed by you like that..." She licked her lips pointedly, not breaking her gaze for a moment. "..on _several_ occasions."

Catra exhaled sharply for the second time in as many minutes, staring back into Glimmer's eyes. "..I could show you, if you like," She set her free hand on Glimmer's shoulder and pushed gently.

Glimmer yielded to the pressure, allowing Catra to roll her onto her back. "Show me, Catra." She squirmed slightly and tugged on Catra's collar insistently. " _Please_..!"

With that one word, it was as though someone had cut the strings holding Catra back. She swung one leg over Glimmer, straddling her and pinning her against the bed, tail flicking in anticipation. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

Glimmer hummed appreciatively. "Don't worry," She met Catra's gaze and shivered at the look of want in her eyes.

She smirked. "I'll tell you if it hurts _too_ much."


	2. Prompt: "Going somewhere?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora teases Catra about her relationship with Glimmer.

Catra shut the door silently behind her, then crept down the hall.

A voice spoke from right beside her as she passed an alcove.

"Going somewhere?"

Catra let out an undignified yelp, then whirled and hissed _"Adora!!"_

"I asked a question, Catra. Where are you~ off to?"

She crossed her arms. "None of your business!"

"You're going to Glimmer's room, aren't you?"

"No! Why would I do that??"

"Catra, her bed is always full of fur."

"So I sit in her bed sometimes, big deal!"

"I wouldn't call it sitting, but whatever helps you sleep at night. Quite literally, in this case."

" _Adora_! Stop implying that-"

There was a flash, and a sleepy Glimmer appeared- wearing one of Catra's shirts, comically oversized on the shorter girl's frame. She gently hit Catra in the side of the head with her pillow, then leaned into her side. "Babe, she already knows, I'm tired and you're warm, let's go-"

Another flash, and Adora was alone in the hallway.

"Oh I am _so_ giving Catra a hard time over this."

 

* * *

 

"So, did you sleep well?" Adora looked at Catra innocently, and Catra looked back evenly.

"Just fine. Why do you ask?"

Bow leaned over and stage whispered to Glimmer without looking away from the staredown at the breakfast table. "Glimmer, what's going on? Why are they being aggressively polite at each other?"

Catra pointed at Bow without breaking eye contact with Adora. "Good passive-aggressive jab; however, shut up."

He looked over at Glimmer, noticing that she was hiding her face in her hands. "Glimmer?"

She squeaked and jumped slightly. "Yes?"

"Do you know what they're talking about?"

"NOPE! Definitely not! No idea!" She laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous! Why would _I_ know _that_?"

"Okay you definitely know."

Catra finally broke eye contact and looked at Glimmer, then at Bow. "Look, if she doesn't want to talk about it just lay off." She sighed. "I can just tell him if you want, Adora's teasing is gonna be worse anyway, I may as well."

Glimmer nodded, but kept her hands over her face.

Catra looked at Bow. "Adora caught me going to Glimmer's room, and Glimmer, half-asleep, teleported out wearing nothing but one of _my_ shirts, basically demanded I come keep her warm, then teleported me away."

Bow's eyes were wide, and he looked at Glimmer incredulously. "You actually made a move?!"

Catra looked confused. "Yeah, like, a month and a half ago. If you knew she wanted to, why is this news to.."

Glimmer had sunk down in her chair.

"..Oops. Sorry, hon."

"Hon!?" Adora was grinning ear to ear. "Catra that is so cute~!"

"A month and a half?! Why didn't you tell me!" Bow looked scandalized.

Catra coughed. "I wanted to keep it on the down low. She was just being considerate." Glimmer shot her an appreciative look.

"Oh, that's nice of you. Sorry for getting upset."

Adora also shot Catra a knowing look and a nod. "Yeah, real classy."

Catra smiled. "Cool, now let's stop talking about this. So we can fucking _eat_."

 

* * *

 

"Oh my gods Adora why do you want to _know_ all this so badly?" Catra let her head fall back and leaned back in her chair to stare at Adora.

She just smiled back from Catra's bed. "I want to support you! Two of my three closest friends are dating! How could I not be excited?"

"We're not _technically_ dating," Catra blushed and stood up quickly, then tried to play it off as looking for something on her bookshelf. "You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Oh, so do I still have a shot with her then?"

 _"What?!"_ She whirled around with a snarl and an accusatory finger-

" _ **Back**_ off!"

-only to find Adora looking at her with a smug grin. "Out of proportion, you say?"

She let her hand drop. "Damn it Adora." She sighed. "Well played."

"You obviously _want_ to be dating her, and I'm willing to bet she wants that too. She's over the _moon_ for you. I have _never_ seen her that embarrassed. You just have to be honest!"

Catra started pacing back and forth. Adora's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, because I can just walk up to her and say 'Hey, Glimmer, by the way, I want you all to myself cause thinking about you with someone else makes me physically feel sick!'" Catra turned back to Adora and slashed her hands through the air.

"I can't _'just be honest'_!" She let her shoulders slump. "That'll go over _real_ well. I can't let my guard down like that. I don't know if I could keep myself from just.. going."

Adora's expression was carefully neutral. "What do you mean, going?"

"Keeping going and being honest about everything! Admitting that I leave my shirts there on purpose so I can see her wearing them, cause she's just so damn cute in them, or that I can't help but compare everyone I meet to her, and big surprise, no one measures up cause I'm fucking whipped for her!"

She teared up. "Admitting I can't keep my fucking emotions in check and I can't stop thinking about her! I'm in love with her, Adora, and I'm terrified that I'm going to let it slip." Catra's voice turned bitter. "She'd never look me in the eyes again."

Adora just smiled sympathetically at her, then looked past her and waved.

"..She's standing in the doorway, isn't she." She turned and gave a small wave. "Hey, sunshine."

She smiled weakly. "Guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

Glimmer had tears running down her face, and she laughed. "Even now with the cat puns." She walked over and wrapped her arms around Catra.

"Catra, I will be yours and _only_ yours for as long as you'll have me."

Catra's breath hitched. "..Really?"

She buried her face in Catra's neck. "I love you. I've been agonizing over how to tell you, because I was worried you would think I was too serious, or something." She squeezed her tighter. "I love you, Catra."

"I love you too, Glimmer." Catra held her tightly.

"I'll just leave you two then, shall I?"

"Adora?" Catra looked over at her childhood friend. "You're a jerk. But thanks. I can't believe you got me a girlfriend by pestering me about my sex life."

Adora just gave her finger guns, a wink, and a grin as she left the room.


	3. Prompt: "Shouldn't you be with her?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> University AU, sorta. I'm assuming they all go to the same college, but they don't all know each other.
> 
> Glimmer really likes this girl from her accounting class.  
> Catra thinks Glimmer and Adora are dating.

"Hey! Adora, Bow, wait up!" Glimmer waved. "I'll see you Wednesday, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you then." Catra gave a halfhearted wave.

Glimmer smiled, and turned to run after Adora and Bow.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, we thought you'd be a little longer getting out of class." Adora smiled and slung an arm around her shoulder. "We were gonna go get ice cream, you wanna come along?"

Catra looked away. _I should have seen this coming. Don't know why I got my hopes up, of course a girl like her would already have a girlfriend._ She walked the other way and turned the corner around the building. "Don't mind me, I'll just be at home by myself, as usual." Catra's voice was defeated as she muttered under her breath.

Glimmer grinned. "That sounds great! Is it cool if I invite my friend Catra? She sits next to me in accounting."

"Ooh, is this _the_ Catra? I can't wait to meet her!" Bow had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ugh, _guys_ ," Glimmer covered her face, but turned back to where she had left Catra. "Hey, Ca-" Her face fell. "Oh. She's already gone."

"She probably just had somewhere to be. Why don't you text her?" Adora squeezed her shoulders comfortingly.

"..I don't have her number. I've been too embarrassed to ask."

"Wait, you only talk to her in class? No wonder you're having a hard time, do you even pay attention?"

"No! I can't, she's just, so..." Glimmer made an incomprehensible gesture. "Neeh!"

Adora snickered. "Neeh?"

"I don't know if you should be teasing her Adora, I remember how you were about Mermista." Bow smiled knowingly.

"S-Shut up!"

 

* * *

 

Catra wasn't in class Wednesday.

"Guys, she never misses class like this! Sure, she's 45 minutes late a lot, but she always _makes_ it!" Glimmer worried at her lower lip. "I hope she's okay.."

"Boy, you have got it _bad_." Bow sounded sympathetic.

"I was gonna ask for her number and everything!"

"Hey, way to go! Though I guess not, huh? Sorry." Adora shook her head. "Do you wanna ask around to see if anyone we know knows what's up?"

"..Yeah, that'd help. Thanks Adora."

 

* * *

 

"I mean, I _think_ I know who you're talking about, but that's as good as you're gonna get. Sorry babe."

"That's alright, thanks Mermista!" Adora leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll text you later!"

Mermista blushed. "Cool."

 

* * *

 

"Oh! I saw her walking in a big copse of trees!"

"Great! When, and where?"

"Over in the campus horticulture park! It was probably a week or so ago?"

There was a collective groan. Perfuma looked confused. "What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No, Perfuma, you're fine." Glimmer smiled. "Thanks for the help."

 

* * *

 

"Catra? Yeah, she's my roommate."

"Oh! Well, perfect! We were wondering where she was, she missed class and it's not like her."

Scorpia shrugged. "She said something about a cute girl in her accounting class already having a girlfriend? The best I could figure she was disappointed and didn't want to have to try to hide it."

Adora winced and looked at Glimmer sympathetically. "I mean.. at least you know for sure she's into girls?"

"Oh, darn it! I keep giving away personal info about Catra to people she knows. Whoops."

"...I suppose now is a bad time to ask for her number, then?"

"Not at all! She would be mad if I _didn't_ , if a cute girl was asking for it."

Adora leaned over to Bow and whispered, "Is she flirting with Glimmer?"

Glimmer handed her phone to Scorpia.

"No, I think she's just like that." Bow whispered back.

"Thanks, Scorpia. I'll put in a good word with Catra so you don't get in trouble." Glimmer laughed.

"Best of luck!"

 

* * *

 

"What do I say?!"

"'Hey, you missed class, are you okay?'"

"But what if she thinks- you know what, I'm not gonna overthink this." Glimmer typed the message and hit send. "Done. _Now_ I'm gonna go panic."

"Glimmer, deep breaths!"

 

* * *

 

Catra looked over at her phone as it chimed, then made a face. "I don't have the number?" She grabbed it and opened the text.

Unknown – Hey, you weren't in class, are you feeling okay? This is Glimmer, by the way. ;p

Catra blushed and made Glimmer a contact, then closed her eyes. _She's so fucking precious._

_Wait, how did she get my number? I bet it was Scorpia._

She typed a quick reply.

Catra – Hey, thanks for asking, I'm just kinda tired today. Thought I'd catch up on some rest.

 _Not entirely a lie._ She thought for a moment, then sent another.

Catra – I hope class wasn't too boring without me. ;)

_Gods, what am I doing, she has a girlfriend-_

She got another message.

Glimmer – I think today was the first day I ever heard a prof say 'Seeya later!'

_She just.. did she ignore what I said, or just take it at face value?_

Catra – He says that like, every day.

_And how could she have only just now noticed that he does that?_

Glimmer – I guess I'm just never paying attention?

Catra – Why are you asking *me*?

Glimmer – Man, I don't know.

_What the heck is going on here?_

Catra – Are *you* okay?

Glimmer – Psh, of course I am! You know me! Nothing gets ME down!

Catra – You cried because you dropped a potato chip just last week.

Glimmer – IT WAS A STRESSFUL DAY

Catra laughed.

Catra – Suure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Glimmer – Meanie.

Catra – You love me.

_Quit flirting, Catra!_

Glimmer – Hey, Catra?

Catra – Yeah?

Glimmer – ..do you want to come see the fireworks with me this year?

Glimmer – It's only a couple days, I know it's short notice

Glimmer – what am i saying of course you know it's in a couple of days

Catra – Whoa, slow down! I'd love to, but..

 _But why are you asking_ me _?_

Glimmer – Sorry, that was dumb, of course you have stuff going on

Glimmer – I hope you have a good time!

Catra – Wait! I don't have anything going on.

Catra – It's just.. Shouldn't you be with her?

Glimmer – Who?

Catra – Your girlfriend! The blonde one, Adora? I think?

Glimmer – WHAT?! Who told you that?? Adora and I are just friends!!

Catra – I saw her put her arm around you and I guess I just assumed..

Glimmer – No! Not at all. She's just a close friend.

_Great. Way to put your foot in your mouth there Catra. Genius._

Catra – Sorry for assuming.

Glimmer – So.. How about it?

_How about what?_

Catra – Huh?

Glimmer – The fireworks, you dingus!

_She still wants to go? Maybe if we hang out she'll.._

_No, I'm not gonna get my hopes up. We're just friends, just like her and Adora._

Catra – Sure, sounds fun. Who else is coming?

Glimmer – Gods, Catra, you are so dense.

_Oh no, what did I do?_

Glimmer – I'm asking you on a date! I want you to come with me to the fireworks, just the two of us, and I want you to kiss me while we're there, preferably at a suitably romantic/dramatic moment!

_..That explains why she was so emphatic about her and Adora not being together._

Catra – Whoa, slow down there, I need a moment to compose myself

Catra took a deep breath. _Okay, you can do this._

Catra – Okay, I think I've calmed down a little.

Glimmer – ...is that a yes?

Catra – Hell yes.

Glimmer – Oh thank the gods, do you have any idea how long I've been pining for you?

Glimmer – WEEKS

Glimmer – And then you don't show up, even though you always show up, and then I find out that I'M the girl you thought you couldn't have!

Catra – Scorpia told you why I stayed home, didn't she.

Glimmer – Yeah.. But she DID just get you a girlfriend, so I think she gets a pass this time. ;)

Glimmer – I mean, if you want to! I shouldn't just assume that you want to date me, that was dumb

Glimmer – I'm sorry

Catra – Glimmer, it's okay, relax!

Catra – I would love to date you.

Catra – I always thought you were out of my league, honestly.

Glimmer – Whaat? But you're so cool!

Catra laughed.

Catra – Sure, but you're actually going places. I'm just a teenage rebel who missed the memo that the phase was ending.

Glimmer – That was.. incredibly depressing, but also really poetic.

Catra – Yeah you caught me in the middle of writing a song, or trying, at least. I guess I'm still in wordplay mode.

Glimmer – Were you.. writing a song about us..?

Catra – I'm sorry, that's a little weird, isn't it? I promise I wasn't gonna perform it or anything.

Glimmer – ...Would you perform it for me?

Catra – ..Yeah, of course. It's only fair. But I'll have to finish it first.

Glimmer – Should I let you work then?

Catra – The song is literally about you, you can talk to me as much as you like. It's always good to keep your inspiration close, after all. ;)

_Was that too dramatic?_

Glimmer – Oh?

Glimmer – How would you feel about keeping your inspiration a lot.. closer

_I guess it was not, in fact, too dramatic._

Catra – I have no objections. You know where Scorpia lives, so you know where to find me.

Glimmer – I'll be there in ten.

 

* * *

 

Glimmer spread out a blanket on the ground. "You really do know how to find good spots."

Catra smirked. "That good old delinquent past, paying off."

Glimmer gave her a playful shove. "Come on, come eat."

They unpacked the picnic basket and settled down to wait for the show to start.

"You forgot to cover that hickey on your neck."

Glimmer looked over and winked. "Who said I wanted it covered?"

Catra's mouth was dry. She swallowed. "Oh. Uh, no one, I guess."

Glimmer scooted over and pressed herself to Catra's side. "You're so fun to tease."

"Yeah, yeah." Catra grumbled, but smiled to herself as she put an arm around Glimmer.

"You love me." Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra.

"Dork." She kissed the top of Glimmer's head. "The show should start soon, right?" She fidgeted.

"Yeah! Are you excited?"

"Yep, definitely!" Catra chuckled awkwardly.

"Wait. Don't tell me you're afraid of fireworks." Catra didn't respond, and Glimmer turned to see her ears pinned flat against her head.

"Oh, sweetheart, we should go then! I'm not _that_ excited about the fireworks," Glimmer hopped up, then pulled Catra to her feet. "come on babe, let's get this packed up."

Catra blushed and stared for a moment as Glimmer got started. "I forgot how strong you are." She smiled. "Thanks.. I didn't want to say anything and ruin things somehow."

"Don't worry, it's okay." She finished stuffing the leftovers into the basket. "Grab the blanket and let's go!"

They tossed everything in the car and hopped in. Just then, the first firework went off with an echoing boom.

Catra flinched. "Good thing we made it in the car, huh? I'm not afraid, exactly, it's just really really loud. It hurts my ears."

Glimmer reached over and pet one of her ears. "Well, we can't have that! I love your ears. They're so cute."

"Hey, cut it out, that tickles!" Catra swatted her hand away and started the car.

She pulled out of the lot and drove out towards the exit of the park. There was a brief silence.

Glimmer smirked. "You didn't say that a couple nights ago."

Catra blushed harder. "It's situational!"

"Suure. I just remember that sound you made when-"

"I am _driving_!"

"Alright, but don't think you're off the hook."

"Two can play this game you know, _you_ intentionally left your hickey uncovered."

"Okay, fine. I just want people to know we're an item, is that so bad?" She fluttered her lashes dramatically.

"Nah, I guess it's not." She took Glimmer's hand and smiled softly. "I like us being an item."


	4. Prompt: "Please don't do this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer has a really, really bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. They might be a bit out of character, but this one is a lot different, so we'll see if it works. If you've been reading my work for all the happy fluffy good times, you might wanna skip this one. Warnings in the end notes to avoid spoilers.

Glimmer crept through the tunnel, hoping she was wrong about what lay on the other side. She emerged into a dimly lit cavern, and she raised a hand to summon a light.

"Easy there, _Princess_. No sudden movements."

Glimmer froze. "Alright, no sudden movements." She raised her other hand slowly and set them both on her head, looking at the figures in the shadows. "I don't suppose you're here to make a deal?"

One of the figures laughed cruelly. "In a manner of speaking." The other turned and tossed something towards her. "Here." A metal canister hit the ground next to Glimmer. "Those are the terms of Brightmoon's surrender."

Glimmer knelt slowly and picked up what she now recognized as a stylized scroll case, except made of metal and circuitry. _Leave it to the Fright Zone..._ She opened it, but instead of a sheet of parchment there was simply a pull out screen. The text slowly scrolled automatically. "This.." Glimmer looked up angrily. "These aren't terms! This is a demand for unconditional surrender!"

"I'm sorry, I must not have been clear enough." She turned to the other figure. "You were right, I should have put that clause at the beginning, how silly of me." They turned back to Glimmer. "Read to the end." The figure didn't even try to pretend it was a suggestion. The second figure had remained silent, simply allowing the other to do the talking.

Glimmer read quietly aloud to herself. "..Should these terms not be met, Castle Brightmoon shall be subject to immediate destruction, and its nobility deposed?!" She looked angrily at the shadowed figures. "Don't make me laugh, you can't possibly back up that threat!"

"How did I leave the notice to meet me here in your bedroom? There are a lot of things you don't know, Sparkle."

"That's rich, coming from you, _Catra!"_

"Well, I may have had some help. You like that little gadget?" Catra leaned forward and leered, the dim light casting deep shadows on her face. She grinned, baring her teeth. "Did you like the new and improved seal?"

Glimmer frowned and looked again. The wings were still present, framing the rest of the emblem. But instead of a small dot at the bottom, there was a sword, point down. The hilt split horizontally into two, with the wings on the end of the pullout screen and the blade of the sword on the case proper.

Catra's grin became even wider. "I killed Hordak. The Horde is disbanded. Things are improving, for everyone. You and your cadre of _princesses,"_ Catra spat, "have proven that you can't be trusted to look out for the little guys."

"So you're going to force everyone to follow your rules? Hypocrite!"

"No." Catra's expression turned smug. "Because we have something that Hordak never did." She stepped backwards into the shadows. "We have the right to rule Etheria."

Glimmer shook her head violently. "I'm not going to believe that in a million years!"

"Did you ever actually go through and read the laws of nobility? It's funny, your mom is Queen, but only because no one with the right has challenged her for the throne."

"The princesses would never betray us like that!"

"Oh? Like you did to Entrapta?"

"That's- That was different! Besides, none of them are the rulers of their kingdom, none of them have the right anyway!"

"No. You're forgetting someone. There's one princess who doesn't have a kingdom, but a title." Glimmer looked confused, and Catra chuckled. "You still don't get it? Fine, then close the case."

Glimmer hesitantly closed the case, and saw that the hilt of the sword lit up blue. It was also looking very familiar...

 _What? But the only one who can wield the Sword of Protection is.._ It dawned on Glimmer what that might mean.

"No.. No, please no, this can't be what I think it is, right?!" Glimmer looked up, tears in her eyes. "Please tell me this is a dream, or that I'm missing something, please!"

Catra's cackle echoed off the cavern walls. "Go ahead, tell her!"

The second figure stepped out of the shadows, and buried the tip of her sword in the ground in front of her. Both hands grasped the pommel, eyes steely.

"Adora..! _NO! What did you do to her?!"_

Adora scoffed. "They didn't do anything. Catra told me about her takeover, and asked me to back her little coup."

"Wha..? Why would you accept?"

Adora fixed her with a piercing stare, face passive, but said nothing.

"So, are you going to deliver our terms? Because if you don't.." Catra laughed darkly, and Adora pulled her sword out of the ground. "We'll just have to send a different message."

Glimmer's eyes widened in horror. "Adora, no, this isn't like you! Whatever happened, I-I can get you out of this!"

"Shut up." Adora's voice was cold, piercing. "I wanted a better Etheria, where people don't have to die for no reason. The Horde was cruel and ineffective. We aren't ineffective, and our laws are not cruel."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's _my_ job." She pointed the sword at Glimmer. "Tell me, have you ever killed someone with your bare hands? Have you ever killed someone in their sleep, or while they were defenseless? Have you ever carried out an execution?"

"Gods, _no!_ What are you _talking_ about? Adora, you're not making any sense! Why is it your job to be cruel?! I thought you _cared!!"_

"I do care. Never ask a soldier to do something you haven't done yourself. To inflict pain on others requires an understanding of that pain, or you'll lose yourself to corruption. That's why it's my job. I'm prepared to make sacrifices to bring about a better Etheria. I also have the right to rule, as She-Ra." She let the point of the sword drop. "So surrender. Don't make me hurt you."

Glimmer's voice broke. "I thought you _loved_ me!"

Adora was quiet for a moment. "I do. But I can't let that stand between me and a unified Etheria. Surrender. Don't make me ask a third time."

"Adora, there has to be another way! This is insane!" Tears rushed down Glimmer's face. "I can't lose you!"

Adora looked away. "Are you sure about this, Catra? I still think she could be much more useful alive.."

Glimmer's heart leapt into her throat. _There's still a chance!_

"I'm sure. She's too much of a liability. Anyone else, maybe, but she can teleport. We can't let her live if she doesn't surrender."

Glimmer shook her head. "Adora, you don't have to listen to her-"

Adora sighed. "I know. You're right. Thanks for hearing me out though."

"Any time."

_What..? No!_

Adora looked at Glimmer again, a sad look in her eyes. "Surrender. Please. I don't want to kill you." Her eyes hardened, her voice strained. "But I will if I have to."

_There has to be a trick, she wouldn't actually kill me.. would she? No, that's ridiculous!_

"Adora, please don't do this." Glimmer let the canister drop to the ground beside her. "I can't fight you. I-" She broke off with a sob, clutching her chest. "Adora, I wanted us to- I still want-"

"I know, love." She pointed the sword at her again. "Last chance. _Please_. Surrender, and I swear nothing will happen to you."

"Adora, you _know_ I can't-" Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut. "Why did it have to be this way..?"

Adora sighed sadly "Sometimes..."

There was a sharp pain in Glimmer's chest, followed by a numb, empty feeling. Her eyes flew open to see Adora mere inches away, sword plunged through her heart. She reached out weakly to touch Adora's face.

"...There's not a happy ending." Adora kissed Glimmer softly, tears running down her face. "Goodbye, my love."

   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death (Glimmer dies), semi-explicit impaling


	5. Prompt: "Let's go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer deals with bullies.  
> Adora and Catra hatch a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write something cheesy after that last one.

Glimmer hit the ground hard, the girls' laughter ringing in her ears as they walked away. She checked herself for any injuries and hissed as she felt a particularly sore spot on her hip. _That's gonna leave a nasty bruise.._

She picked herself up, and gathered her stuff, slowly walking the rest of the way to her dorm room.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes watched from the other side of the quad. _Guess it's a good thing I opted for lunch here today. I'll have to see if I can't do something about that._

 

* * *

 

"So wait, you're saying you saw a cute girl get pushed over and you didn't immediately deck the person who did it?"

"While we both know I can kick ass, five to one is not a fight I want to take."

"That's fair. So what's the plan?"

"I need a favor."

"Oh boy, here we go. Alright, let's hear it."

 

* * *

 

Catra pulled her leather jacket off and slung it over her shoulder. _Showtime_.

Glimmer was crossing the street, but she only had a backpack this time. _Well, at least her stuff won't go everywhere. Time to run some interference._

Catra watched carefully, and sure enough, there were those same five girls. She sauntered across the quad, seemingly nonchalant. In reality she was moving the exact right speed to run into Glimmer just before those _harpies_ did.

"Well, look who it is-" The lead harpy started to call out, but Catra walked in between them and Glimmer. She flashed Glimmer her signature smirk as she gave her a once over. _Perfect. Good thing I'm good at improvising._

"Hey, I'm trying to find someone who can sell me a guitar amp, you happen to know anyone? The music stores around here are scalpers, I swear."

Glimmer jumped slightly, and looked nervously past Catra. "Uh, yeah! I'm actually in the music program, I've got the shirt and everything!" Glimmer froze, seemingly realizing what she said.

 _Damn, she's cute_ and _endearing. Alright, time to give her an out. The point is to help her relax, not give her a hard time. Though it would be fun._

"Oh shit, I hadn't even noticed. Perfect."

The harpies approached from behind Catra. "Hey, I was _talking_ to you!"

Glimmer's eyes widened, and Catra turned to face them.

Catra's voice was jovial, but there was a dark undercurrent. "Oh, how rude of me, are these your friends?" She turned back around to face Glimmer and winked. "You should have said you were busy! I still want your number so you can text me about that amp, but I'll let you guys have your conversation. I'll just be right over here."

She walked a few feet away and tossed her jacket over a tree branch, then leaned against the tree facing the other girls. She started whistling a jaunty tune as she fished a switchblade out of her jeans pocket. She smiled and made a gesture to continue, then popped the knife open to clean her nails.

"Uh.." The lead girl looked at Catra, who grinned back. "We were just stopping by to let you know that we already ate lunch, sorry! We'll make it up to you later!" Her voice was overly saccharine.

"Oh, right, uh, yeah. Thanks." Glimmer looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Later!"

The girls left. Glimmer turned to Catra. "What.. I mean, thank you, but.. how did you know they were trouble?"

 _Shit._ "I know them when I see them." Catra smiled. "Need me to hang around the quad during this time slot?"

Glimmer blushed. "I don't want to cause you any trouble, really!"

"Come on, what good is looking like a delinquent if I can't help people out? I'm not really a delinquent, but it keeps people away who just want to take advantage." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually a Music History major."

Glimmer's eyes widened. "I'm Music Theory! We could totally talk about it sometime!" She backpedaled. "I mean, if you want to, I don't wanna assume.."

"What if I just meet you here, and we can talk? You don't have to deal with the harpies, and I get some intelligent conversation for once." She winked. "How about it, Sparkle?"

She laughed. "Close, it's actually Glimmer."

Catra stopped. "No shit?" She broke into a genuine smile. "Damn, I was pretty close, huh!" She handed Glimmer her phone. "Here, put your number in and I'll text you."

"O-Oh! Okay!" Glimmer took her phone and shakily put in her number. "Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it, it's no trouble."

 

* * *

 

"Are you serious? You want me to _what_?"

"I know you've got the connections to make it happen."

"I mean yeah, but gods, you are so _extra_!"

"Would I be me if I wasn't?"

"That's fair."

 

* * *

 

"Glimmer!" Catra's voice rang out across the quad, attracting the attention of nearly everyone.

She noted with some satisfaction that the harpies just turned around and left.

"You.. You came back." Glimmer sounded genuinely surprised.

Catra cocked her hip. "Of course I did. What, did you think I'm in the habit of making empty promises?"

"No, I just.." She looked away. "..I'm just used to people _breaking_ their promises."

_This is unacceptable. Guess I better make some room on the couch for a third person. Adora won't mind if I have her over, obviously._

"Well, you can count on me, alright? So, are we having our talk here? Cause I'm hungry."

Glimmer blushed. "Well, I don't want to impose any more.."

Catra stared incredulously, then laughed. "Glimmer, it was _my_ idea, you're not imposing on shit. You wanna come with or not?"

"Yeah, okay. Where to?"

"Got any preferences?"

"Well, I'm always in the mood for spicy food. All my band friends can't handle spice."

Catra's eyes glinted. "Well, I know a great authentic Mexican place just off campus. You in?"

"Oh, hell yeah."

"So I have to ask, what do you play?"

"Okay, weird story, but I'm not actually _in_ the band, it's just that all my friends are. I just hang with them and we do music stuff together. I'm in the choir." Glimmer shrugged.

"No shit? That's awesome." Catra grinned. "Now, it's burrito time."

 

* * *

 

"You want me to get you into the football stadium on the night _before the game?_ You do realize there's extra security to keep people from doing this kind of shit, right?"

"But you can do it, right?"

"Pfft, who the hell do you think I am? Of _course_ I can do it."

"Awesome. Now I just need to call in a favor with Entrapta. She can handle the security footage to make sure they don't ID me."

 

* * *

 

"There was not a single person in that room that did not have some kind of issue." Glimmer gestured angrily with a french fry.

Catra kicked a rock away from the curb they were sitting on. "Isn't that just how it goes, though? Like, of _course_ all the technical issues happen on the day of the competition."

Glimmer made a face and grumbled. "Yeah, I'm just still salty 'cause we lost because of it."

"That _is_ a real bummer." _You know.. this is a golden opportunity._ "Well hey, you'll have to come over sometime and show me what you've got."

"What?! Oh, no, I'm not that good-" Glimmer waved her hands in front of her frantically.

Catra gave her an unimpressed look. "You were the soloist for your choir, and you _just_ said you guys would have won. Don't give me that 'I'm not good enough' bullshit."

"...Alright, I guess I am pretty good."

"Yeah, there you go! That's what I'm talking about. So, when are you free?" Catra finished her fries and stood up, holding her bag out. "I can take your trash."

"Oh, thanks." Glimmer tossed her empty fry container in the bag. "Well, I haven't got anything going on Saturday."

"Excellent. I'll see you then." Catra held out a hand to help Glimmer up. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure? You don't have to.." She took Catra's hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm sure, it's no problem."

 

* * *

 

"Man, you really owe me for this."

"You bet I do."

"Damn, you never admit it that easily. You've got it bad for this girl, huh?"

"I meet her on the dorm quad every other day at 12:30, you tell me."

"Don't you have a class that ends at 12:20 on the _other side_ of campus?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What, do you just like, run?"

"Yep. It's a bitch to make sure my hair still looks good."

"You are _perpetually_ disheveled."

"Yeah, but it's the _cool_ kind of disheveled."

"You're an idiot."

"You love me."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer stood in the bleachers, mouth hanging open, face crimson.

_"Damn, someone's got an admirer! How'd they even get in here before a game day?"_

_"Shit, I wish someone was that crazy about me."_

_"I'm just really hoping she knows who it is, cause this is some creepy shit if she doesn't."_

Glimmer answered without looking away from the field, her voice faint. "No, I know who it is."

In bright red paint the words "Glimmer, you make my heart sing; will you go out with me?" were written on the turf, just below the university logo in the middle of the field.

"Hey, Glimmer."

She whirled around. "Catra..!" Whispers came from the band, but Glimmer paid them no mind.

_"Wait, is that her?"_

_"I didn't know Glimmer had a thing for bad girls!"_

"So, uh.. How about it?" Catra smiled, but internally she was freaking out. _Alright, time to find out if you've been misreading this for the last couple months!_

"Oh my gods, how did I ever think you were cool?" Glimmer was beaming. "Of _course_ I'll go out with you, doofus."

_"Oh, this is so romantic!"_

_"If by romantic you mean cheesy, then yeah."_

_"Is no one going to talk about how extra this is?"_

Catra let her shoulders drop. "Oh thank fuck, I was worried I'd misread the situation there for a minute."

_"She didn't even know if she'd say yes? That's a gutsy move."_

Glimmer climbed up to where Catra was. "No, you didn't." She pulled her down and kissed her while the band cheered and whistled.

_"Yeah, get it Glimmer!"_

_"Oh wow, she's really going for it, huh?"_

_"Get a room!"_

Glimmer flipped the last person off, then slowly broke away from Catra with a shy smile. "Hey."

Catra smiled. "Boy, you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

Glimmer turned and called out to the band. "I love you guys, but I think I'm gonna have to bail on you this time." She turned back to Catra. "So, you asked me out; where are we going?" She smirked. "Or did you not plan that far ahead?"

"Not at all! Fortunately, I'm good at improvising. You sure you wanna bail? I can wait till after the game."

Glimmer linked her arm through Catra's and looked up at her with a huge grin. "I'm sure." Catra swore her heart stopped.

"Let's go, then."


	6. Prompt: "You make me happy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Catra are adorably domestic.  
> Angella does _not_ approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only warnings I can think of are referenced sexual content, and _very_ strained parental relationships.

"Hey, Glimmer?" Catra stood awkwardly in the doorway to the living room.

"Hmm? What's on your mind, kitten?" Glimmer set down her book and smiled gently. "You sound like something's bothering you."

"I'm nervous. About your meeting with your mom tomorrow. I know it's just dinner, but.." She worried her lower lip. "She doesn't like me."

Glimmer held out an arm in invitation for a hug. "Come here, love."

Catra sheepishly walked over and curled up next to Glimmer, laying her head on her lap. "Sorry.."

"If it bothers you, it's worth talking about." She rested her arm along Catra's side, and scratched behind her ear. "I appreciate you saying something. Really. So go on; what's on your mind?"

Catra nuzzled closer, the back of her head pressed against Glimmer's stomach. "I'm worried you're going to realize that you're out of my league, that you're going to..." She broke off, and Glimmer heard a sniff. "I'm worried you're going to leave me." Catra drew a shuddering breath. "And I know that's dumb, I know that you'd never let your mom pressure you into something like that, but I know she thinks I'm just a delinquent hoodrat. And she's not wrong, not really."

Glimmer pet her hair gently. "Catra, you're not a delinquent. You may have been a hoodrat, I'm not really sure what you mean by that. But if it's because you had to do what you needed to do to survive out there, I'm not letting anyone put you down for that."

"I just.. I know there are people out there who would be better for you than me." Catra's voice was sad.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you for some rich brat." Glimmer's voice held a surprising amount of venom.

Catra choked on a laugh. "Oh my gods, I was not expecting that."

"Sorry, I'm just bitter. Mom keeps giving my number to," Glimmer adopted a haughty tone, " _potential acceptable suitors._ " She sighed. "I've been fending off snooty rich boys for the last two weeks."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Catra rolled onto her back to look up at Glimmer with a questioning expression.

"It was just annoying, I didn't think all that much about it." She smirked. "I can text you every time I shoot one down if it'd make you feel better."

"You'd really do that? Also they say that _I'm_ extra."

"Never square off with a rich girl when it comes to being petty, extra, or indignant."

Catra burst out laughing, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna." She smiled. "Thanks, Glimmer."

"Of course. Besides, I'm done trying to appease my mom. I may be an heiress, but I can still work for a living just the same as anyone else. I'm not letting her control me anymore."

Catra reached up and stroked Glimmer's cheek. "You've always been very adamant about not sacrificing who you are. You taught _me_ that, after all."

"And I'm glad you're happy with the result." Glimmer leaned down and kissed her. "Though I admit I also enjoy you unashamedly being yourself."

Catra smiled. "Sap." She blushed slightly. "Can I have another kiss?"

Glimmer pulled Catra into her arms, cradling her. "You can have as many kisses as you like."

Catra slipped her arms around Glimmer's neck. "As many as I want? That's a dangerous offer.." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "You might be here a while."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't have anywhere to be then." Glimmer bit her lip. "You know, you _could_ just stay here tonight.."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer closed the door to her apartment behind her and kicked her shoes off by the door, then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Catra? You still here?"

There was a pause. "Catra?"

There was a sudden bang as Catra shot up off the couch, hitting her knee on the coffee table. "Ow, son of a _bitch_!" She looked at Glimmer sheepishly. "I fell asleep on your couch. Obviously. Ugh, I'm still half asleep.." She rubbed her eyes, then walked over to Glimmer and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, love. Are you feeling okay? Should I make you something to drink?"

Glimmer smiled at Catra, her expression soft. "You always know just what to say. I'd love a drink. Tea, for now. I might have a drink later once I've calmed down a bit."

Catra stepped back and put her hands on Glimmer's shoulders, a concerned look on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing a good cup of tea and a warm girlfriend can't fix. Come on, let's get settled in for the night, then I can tell you all about it, if you want." Glimmer walked over to the couch, flopping down. "Mm, and it's still warm, too.." Glimmer sighed happily. "They never talk about all the little perks that come with a significant other, and learning about them all is truly a joy."

"You always did have a way with words. I'll be right back, I'm gonna put the kettle on." Catra smiled and made her way to the kitchen.

"You're the best, dear." Glimmer closed her eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It makes me happy that I can do this for you, so thanks for letting me take care of you." Catra came back into the living room, and sat on the edge of the couch, looking fondly down at her girlfriend.

A few minutes passed in serene silence. The kettle whistled, and Catra jumped up and dashed back to the kitchen. "SSHHH! I always forget it's gonna do that, I should know better by now!" She came back a few moments later with a mug and a can of beer. "It always feels weird carrying tea for you and a beer for me."

"But it's so.. _us_." Glimmer took the mug with a smile. "We both know what we like. There's nothing wrong with that."

Catra blushed. "Ugh, you're so sappy!"

"You love it." She sat up and tucked her legs under her on the couch. "Come sit with me?"

"As if I could resist." Catra curled up next to her and cracked open her beer. "So, what's the agenda tonight?"

"I'm going to put on a nature documentary, snuggle you, and tell you about the unmitigated disaster of a dinner I just had." Glimmer grabbed a controller off the coffee table and navigated through a few menus.

"Ooh, can we watch one about birds?"

"You really live up to your namesake, huh?"

"Shut up, I just think they're cool."

"Sure, I like birds. Sounds good to me."

She hit play, then set the controller back on the table. "Alright, here we go. It was pretty much a bad time right out of the gates. Her first sentence after starting dinner was 'Are you going to be reasonable about this?', and it was all downhill from there." She took the tea bag out of her mug and took a sip. "Mm, this is perfect. Thanks, hon."

"She did not! And you're welcome, I figured this was a favorite tea kind of night." Catra took a drink and nestled against Glimmer, being careful not to jostle her tea.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be honest, I did absolutely nothing to deescalate the situation." She took another sip of her tea with a sheepish expression. "I may have made things worse pretty much immediately."

"I'm torn between a sympathetic 'Oh, no!' and the more honest 'That's my girl!'." She laughed. "What did you say?"

Glimmer smirked. "I accept both comments. And I said 'I don't see what there is to be unreasonable about. You're the one who has a problem.'"

Catra's jaw dropped. "Oh my gods, you really didn't hold back, huh?"

Glimmer laughed dryly. "Oh, it gets _so_ much worse. The entire conversation was just a bad scene. She gave me the haughty 'I beg your pardon?', and you know how much I hate that."

Catra just stared, caught between a grin and a look of horror. "..You didn't."

"Oh, I did." She nodded her head graciously, though her mischievous expression betrayed her. "'You are hereby pardoned.' She was not pleased. Gods it was satisfying though." Glimmer sighed. "That's where things started to get ugly."

Catra gave her a look of disbelief. "They weren't already?!"

"I was not fucking around when I said it gets worse. She pretty much immediately went for the 'you've made your point, enough of this foolishness' spiel. She said there were 'more suitable romantic candidates for a woman of my background' than you, and she didn't even _try_ to hide her disdain." Glimmer scoffed. "As if she knows what I want better than I do."

Catra was quiet.

Glimmer shifted her mug to her other hand and wrapped an arm around Catra. "Hey. I know what I want, Catra, and what I want is you."

Catra curled up a little more, but she nuzzled Glimmer's arm. "..thanks, love." She smiled. "Don't let me derail your story though, it's probably best to tell it all at once and just get it out of your system."

"You're probably right. I told her I was with you cause I wanted to be, but.." Glimmer trailed off.

"..But?" Catra prompted.

"She accused you of using me." Glimmer grit her teeth. "Hypocrite."

Catra took another drink and nodded to show she was still listening.

"As if she's ever cared about anything other than _'The Brightmoon Legacy!'_ " Glimmer held up a hand, fingers spread wide, her tone laced with bitterness. "I told her as much, though not in those words."

"I doubt she took that well."

"No, she didn't." Glimmer took a sip of her tea and took a deep breath. "Then she crossed a line."

"..You don't have to keep going, if you don't want." The sound of birds chirping cut through the silence, at odds with the atmosphere in the room.

"She accused me of sleeping with you to get back at her." Glimmer let out an angry growl. "She called you-"

Glimmer took another deep breath.

"She called you a _harlot_."

Catra was shocked. "Oh. Normally her insults are at least technically accurate, but that.. That's a lot, even for her."

"I told her I'm seeing you because you I want to, that everything isn't about her. I told her I'm seeing you because you don't treat me like a Brightmoon, you see me for _me_. You make me _happy_."

Catra was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I see what you mean about things getting worse."

Glimmer huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, well, buckle up."

"There's _more_?"

"She asked me if the family name wasn't good enough for me. As if I care about that, as if I should just be happy traipsing around being someone ' _important_ '." She spat the last word. "She asked if I was embarrassed to be a Brightmoon."

Catra stared, wide eyed. Glimmer looked at her and continued, a quieter rendition of her earlier fury. "I slammed my hands on the table and told her 'If being a Brightmoon means acting like YOU, then _yes!_ '."

"...Holy shit."

She took another sip of her tea. "I think that was the first time I've ever seen her speechless. I told her our visit was over, that she could contact me when she decided to care about how I feel. I got up to leave." Glimmer snorted. "She actually said the words 'Glimmer you get back here this instant', like I'm a fucking child."

"..what did you say?"

"I walked away. 'Or what? You'll cut me off?'. I told her that I've been fending for myself the last two years. I said 'I have a life with people that I care about, and that care about me.'"

"I do care about you, I care about you so much." Catra pressed her head into the crook of Glimmer's neck.

"...I walked out the door, and before I closed it," She spoke with an air of finality. "I said 'It's up to you to decide if you want to be part of it. Goodbye, mother.'"

Catra set her beer down and wrapped her arms around Glimmer. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I knew I'd cause you trouble.."

Glimmer set her drink down as well, then took Catra's face in her hands gently. "Listen to me: You did nothing wrong. This has been a long time coming. It needed to happen for me to be able to live my life the way I want." She kissed Catra's nose gently. "And I decided I want you."

"But what if things don't-" Catra swallowed, tearing up. "what if things don't work out, and it's all for nothing?"

"Pull yourself together! Come on, Catra, you know me better than that." She smirked. "You're great, and all, but you're the line in the sand, not the whole beach."

Catra laughed. "Only you could make that sound reassuring."

"Yeah, I am pretty fantastic, huh?" Glimmer kissed her nose again, then stroked Catra's cheeks. "In all seriousness though, I wanted to have the freedom to make my own choices." She kissed her softly. "You know what they say; 'Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"

Catra kissed her again, smiling against her lips. She pulled away slowly. "How are you so calm about all this?"

"Like I said, it needed to happen. It was either this, or her admitting she was wrong, and it would take something this drastic to get her to admit that anyway. Even now it'll probably be a couple years. Hell, it'll take a year or so before she even realizes I'm not bluffing about living on my own." Glimmer shrugged. "Besides," Glimmer pulled her in for another kiss, this one much longer.

When they finally broke apart, Glimmer rested her forehead against Catra's. "I have you."

"Gods, you're gonna make me cry!" Catra laughed, tears in her eyes.

Glimmer's eyes twinkled with mischief. "I could keep going, but I'll have mercy on you."

Catra blushed. "...I never said I didn't like it.."

"Oh, really now?" Her gaze softened. "I'd whisper sweet nothings to you all night if you wanted me to."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special." Catra kissed her again. "..I'd like that. Maybe not all night, but if you're offering.." She blushed brighter and looked away. "it's.. nice to hear those sorts of things, especially from you."

"Oh, Catra, love. All you have to do is ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I absolutely love Angella as a character, I swear. The plot just needed her to be like this. I'm very firmly in the "Angella is a good mom" camp.


	7. Prompt: "Why are you doing this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra plays matchmaker.  
> Adora and Glimmer are embarrassed.

_"Why are you doing this!?"_ Adora hissed.

Catra turned to see Adora glaring at her, a piece of paper crumpled in her fist. "Whatever do you mean, dearest Adora?" Catra's voice was smug.

"The note!" Adora uncrumpled the paper, reading aloud in an angry whisper. " _'Hey babe, you're looking good today,'_ with a winky face after it!" 

"Ooh, how risque!" Catra grinned.

"You put this on Glimmer's locker," She flipped the paper over. _"And you signed MY name!"_

Catra shrugged. "So what if I did?"

Adora's pitch rose as she spoke. _"Do you have any idea how hard this was to explain without looking like a complete idiot!?"_

"Sounds like you got to talk to your crush to me. And you _implied_ you didn't look like an idiot, so I'd say you're pretty set."

"What? What are you talking about? Set to do what?" Adora looked confused.

"Glimmer." Catra tried to hide her smile.

"Oh my gods, okay, I'm not doing this right now." She pointed at Catra. "Enough meddling!"

"So you admit there's something to meddle _in_?" Catra leaned in dramatically. "Do tell."

"Nope! Not doing this! I'm out!"

 

* * *

 

" _Catra!"_ Glimmer sounded scandalized. "What the fuck?! When you said you'd introduce me to Adora, I didn't think you meant like _THAT_!"

"Hey, you're past the weird icebreaker stage, I'd say I did you an _extra_ favor there."

"...I hate that you're right." Glimmer sighed. "And you're sure you can't ask her how she feels?"

"Adora is about as subtle as a thrown brick. I don't even _need_ to ask, and frankly, neither should you. That's on you, chief." Catra shot her a finger gun.

"Still, you didn't have to put _another_ message on Adora's locker, this one from ' _Your Secret Admirer_ '!" Glimmer gestured wildly, holding out the note.

"And yet, here we are." Catra crossed her arms and leaned against her locker with a smile.

"UGH!" Glimmer let her head fall back.

 

* * *

 

Adora was on the warpath. " _CATRA_! Catra, I swear-"

Catra waved her hands in front of her. "This one wasn't me, for real! Promise!"

Adora stopped a few feet away. "Then who the _fuck_ ," She held up yet another note. "did this?"

Catra read under her breath, then laughed. "Hah, that's one way to do it."

"What? Do you seriously think this is real?" Adora's anger had evaporated, leaving behind an abundance of nervous energy. "I mean, there's no way she'd like _me_ , right..?" Adora began talking mostly to herself, shifting her weight from leg to leg. "She's like, perfect, and I'm some out-of-town jock who showed up like a year ago. Her mom's the principal!"

" _Adora_!" Catra yelled, waving a hand in front of her. "Snap out of it. Quit being all depressing, that's my job."

"Do you really think it could be real?" Adora looked to Catra, expectantly.

Catra raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"Because I'll chicken out! It's too unlikely, and asking will give away how _I_ feel!"

Catra gave a smug smile. "Well I guess you'll never know then, huh?" 

"You are," Adora pinched her brow. " _the_ worst."

 

* * *

 

"You said she was easy to read! She should have said something by now!"

"Easy, chief. She takes some time to work through things." Catra smiled softly. "I gotta say, that was a gutsy move. ' _Hey Adora; I adore ya!_ ', with a heart? I'm impressed."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Don't let it go to your head."

Glimmer sighed. "There it is."

"Can't go having people think I'm going soft or something."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. "Your behavior around Mermista would suggest otherwise."

"She- She's just cool, okay? She's a kindred spirit." Catra blushed.

"Yeah, I get it, you're both bi and broody." Glimmer smirked triumphantly.

"Wait, she's bi?! I mean- not that I care." Catra tried to act casual.

"I think you very much care."

"I wouldn't go that far. She's alright, I guess."

"Coming from you? That's basically admitting you have a crush."

"Shut up.." Catra blushed.

"You don't deny it? Why don't you go ask her out then? You were all gung-ho about 'getting me to stop pining from a distance'; time to practice what you preach!" Glimmer wore a shit eating grin, attempting to goad Catra into action. "After all, _I_ did it, and I know you're _definitely_ gutsier than me." 

Catra gave her an unimpressed look. "I see what you're trying to do here, and I'm not gonna fall for it."

Glimmer knew she'd won. "It's fine if you wanna back down."

Catra was silent for a while, face unreadable except for the faint movement of her lips as she thought. Then she tossed her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe you. Betrayed, by my own pupil! Fine." Catra pulled her jacket off and slung it casually over her shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Wait, what?" Glimmer was taken aback.

Catra looked Glimmer in the eyes. "I asked where she is."

Glimmer gaped. "You're doing it _now_?!"

"You started this, you're coming too." Catra rolled her eyes.

Glimmer's eyes lit up. "I wouldn't _miss_ it!" Glimmer pointed excitedly. "She has swim practice soon, she's probably over by the pool!"

"So there'll be an audience. Great." She flipped her hair back and shook her head to settle it, then shifted her jacket up on her shoulder. "Time to go make a scene."

The two of them made their way over to the end of the building, and stopped near the hallway that held the locker rooms. "So how do you know she's gonna come out-"

The door to the pool deck opened, and Mermista walked out, headed for the water fountain.

Catra flashed Glimmer a look and hissed under her breath, "Was this a setup?!" A few more swim team members trickled out, to fill water bottles or get a drink.

"Nope! Just good timing." Glimmer gestured mockingly. "Well? Go on."

Catra cocked her head back and to the side, giving Glimmer a bemused smile. "Watch and learn."

She walked over a little closer to the door to the pool and leaned on the wall casually, attracting a few weird looks.

Glimmer stared, confused. "What-"

Catra winked. "You'll see."

Mermista walked back to the door. As she got closer, Catra called out loudly, "Hey, Mermista!"

Glimmer's eyes widened. Mermista jumped almost imperceptibly, then turned to Catra with her usual apathetic demeanor. "Hey, Catra. What are you doing over here? Not that I care, or anything."

People were starting to stare, and faint whispers could be heard. "I wanted to talk to you." Catra pushed off the wall, and walked slowly over, a lazy swing to her step. 

"Uh, okay. What about?" Mermista held up a hand, palm up. "I don't exactly have a lot of time."

The whispers grew to a low chatter as nearly the entire team stopped to watch.

"Then I'll make this quick." Catra stopped only a couple of feet away from Mermista, and she flashed her signature smirk. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight? That new place on 25th. My treat."

There was a hush. Mermista stared back at Catra, a deep blush on her cheeks. "Oh, _hell_ yes." There were muffled giggles from her teammates. She froze. "I mean- Sure, I guess. It's not like I've got anything better to do."

Catra winked. "Great! Text me your address and I'll pick you up at, say, 8?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Mermista pointed behind her awkwardly. "I'm gonna go to practice now."

"Don't let me keep you." Catra gave a two fingered salute and turned to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "Wear red!"

The swim team quickly filed inside, abuzz about what just happened.

Glimmer managed to catch a few pieces of conversation as the as the doors closed.

_"I mean, talk about a power couple. The two coolest girls in school?"_

_"Did you see the way Catra looked at her? Gods, I can't imagine being as close as Mermista was, if Catra looked at_ me _like that my knees might give out!"_

_"If anyone could handle it, it would be Mermista. Or Adora, I guess, but I feel like that doesn't count."_

_"Wait, isn't that place on 25th some new upscale steakhouse? Damn, Catra really knows how to treat a lady!"_

Catra walked back up to Glimmer. "There. And that's how it's done."

Glimmer was awestruck. "..holy shit."

"So, learn anything?"

"Yes; but it all relies on the other person having _any_ ability to read between the lines, which Adora does not. If _I_ did that she _still_ wouldn't realize it was a date."

Catra paused. "Yeah, I suppose, if you only look at _what_ I did. It's about _why_ I did it though. I know Mermista, so I'm pretty damn sure that she absolutely _loved_ me making a scene like that. She understands my love of being extra."

"To say you love being extra is the understatement of the century." Glimmer chuckled.

"So what are you gonna do about Adora?" Catra kept walking back to the main part of the building towards the parking lot.

Glimmer nodded decisively. "I'm just gonna be direct. But not in front of a ton of people, she'd hate that."

"Yes, yes she would."

 

* * *

 

Adora ran up beside Catra after practice let out. "Catra. Catra, she likes me..! The note was actually her!"

"Oh? How do you figure that?" Catra smiled.

"Uhh. She, uh. She came and found me after practice."

Catra gestured for Adora to go on. "...And?"

"..and she _might_ have kissed me senseless in the locker room."

"Oh, wow. Hot damn, way to go Glimmer! She needs to learn to be bold!"

"Yeah, about that," Adora blushed. "she's definitely already good at being bold."

Catra's eyes widened and she grinned. "Oh? What does _that_ mean?"

"I, uh. She _may_ have invited me over?"

"I mean, that's not _that_ big of a deal.." She stopped and looked at Adora with dawning realization, a grin forming. "Wait, isn't her mom at a conference this weekend?"

" _YES_. _That_ is why I'm so nervous! What if I'm misreading this!? I don't wanna upset or disappoint her!" Adora was starting to panic. Catra pulled out her phone and texted someone. Adora stopped. "Who are you texting?"

"Glimmer."

Adora was dumbfounded. "Since when do you have her number?"

"Since we got partnered for that stupid health class project." Catra shrugged.

"You knew her the whole time and you didn't say anything?!"

Catra waved a hand in the air dismissively. "You never asked if we were friends. Besides, I wanted you two to figure it out yourselves. I didn't help _her_ either." She smirked. "But yes, you both came to me for advice about dating the other." Her phone dinged. "Ah, excellent."

"What did you even text her about?" Adora's eyes widened. "Wait, it's not about me, is it?! Who am I kidding, it's _definitely_ about me."

"I said 'Hey so I hear you've been putting the moves on Adora.'"

" _What?!_ No! You can't just _say_ stuff like that!"

"Ohh yes I can, just ask Glimmer about how I asked out Mermista earlier. Besides, Glimmer answered 'Damn right I am', so I think she's not too bothered by my asking."

Adora looked overwhelmed. "Whoa!" She held out two hands as if to stop Catra. "That was a _lot_ of important information I had not heard before just now!"

"You good?" Her phone dinged again, and she let out an undignified laugh. "Oh, that's fantastic."

"Oh, no, what did you do?"

"She asked if there was anything she needed to know, like allergies or preferences."

"...How was that funny?"

"I told her no allergies, and as for preferences, you're a bottom."

_"CATRA!"_

"Her exact words were," Catra held up her phone dramatically as she read it aloud. "'It's a good thing we have an empty house then. I promise that I won't hurt your oldest friend.'" She paused. "'Unless she's into that, in which case you can deal.'"

Adora stared in shock.

"Are you okay over there? Ground control to Major Tom, come in Major Tom!"

"...okay, that's pretty unambiguous. I want to be mad, but I can't."

"I'm noticing a trend with that lately. Anyway, we both have our dates tonight, the difference being Mermista and I are going out to eat, whereas you and Glimmer are-"

"NOPE! I'm not letting you finish that joke." Adora covered her face with her hands, blushing furiously.

There was a pause, then Catra continued. "Eating out."

" _UGH_!"


	8. Prompt: "I've waited for this moment for a long time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella is the best accidental wingwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there might be a lot of spelling/grammar/plot errors in this one, but I didn't want to wait to post it, so... here you go!

Glimmer poked her head into the living room. "Hey, Catra?"

"Prrrbt," Catra made a small sound and rolled over sleepily. She made eye contact with Glimmer, then made a confused face after a moment. "You're not Adora. Why are _you_ here?"

There was a pause, and Catra shot up. "That did not come out right! That's not what I meant!"

Glimmer giggled. "It's okay, I get what you're saying. And, well, I'm here because I need a favor." She looked nervous. "It's dumb, though, I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry for waking you." She turned to leave.

Catra hopped off the couch she had curled up on and crossed the room in a few quick strides. "No, it's fine!" She caught Glimmer's hand to stop her from leaving, and smiled as she turned back around. "What did you need?"

Glimmer stared for a moment, then looked away, blushing lightly. "I um.."

Catra let go of her hand quickly. "Oh, sorry! I guess I'm still half asleep."

Glimmer suppressed the urge to let out a whine. _No, it's fine, hold my hand as much as you like, sweetheart._ "It's okay, I get it." She smiled. "But anyway, I was gonna ask if you could help me out with something."

"Of course! What do you need me to do?" Catra answered without hesitating.

 _Alright, stick to the script!_ "My aunt is going to be in town and she's insufferable about me not having a boyfriend." Glimmer made a face. "She's always going on and on about how 'I'm a nice girl, I should have boys lining up to date me!' and 'I just need to put myself out there!' Ugh."

"I mean, that sounds like it sucks, but what does it have to do with me?" Catra tilted her head questioningly. "Also, semi-related, why _are_ you single? She's not exactly wrong."

"Because I'm _super_ gay." _That was not in the script!!_

Catra stilled. "Oh. Are.. Are you.. Asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?" Glimmer smiled nervously.

"Yeah, of course! When is she gonna be here?" Catra smiled back. "Also, why did you phrase it that way, doing you a favor?"

"Next week. And what else could I say? 'Hey, can you pretend to date me so my aunt will calm the fuck down?' That would not be a good look." Glimmer missed Catra's look of disappointment.

"Oh, yeah, I guess it wouldn't, huh?" Catra forced a smile. "I promise I'll be a great fake girlfriend."

 

* * *

 

"You're a dumbass." Adora gave Catra a sympathetic look. "Why are you going through with it?"

"Because I thought she was asking me out, so I said yes, but then I found out it was fake dating, and it was too late to say no without giving myself away." Catra flopped back on her bed. "I should have known it was too good to be true."

"You really do need to get this cleared up, it'd be really bad if she thought you were taking advantage of her."

Catra threw her hands above her head. "I _know_ that! That's why I'm here, talking to you! I don't know what to do.." Catra sat up and look seriously at Adora. "I don't want to lose her as a friend. I already went through that once," Adora winced. "and I do _not_ want to do it again."

"Sorry..."

"You got adopted. I was upset then, but I really can't fault you for that. It's not like you had control over it." She shook her head. "Anyway, what do I do? Seriously, I'm at a loss here."

"I think the only thing you _can_ do is just wait for a good time to tell her. There's no good way to deal with it, so we're shooting for 'the least bad' here." Adora smiled. "That said, she's a really sweet girl, she won't just up and abandon you for liking her."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Adora."

"No problem, Catra."

 

* * *

 

Catra sat in a tree, looking out over the town. _Man, I'm never gonna get tired of this. I can see for miles up here. Whoever planted this tree on this hill was a genius. I owe them one for sure._

_I wonder if I could get permission to build a treehouse up here._

A voice called out. "Hey, Catra!"

 _What? How did she find me here? Adora knows I hang out here, but I never told anyone else.. Maybe she asked Adora?_ "Sup."

Glimmer giggled. "Mind if I come up?"

Catra waved nonchalantly. "Yeah, sure thing. Just be careful, yeah?" _Why is she coming up here?! I came up here to get_ away _from my panic about this situation!_

Glimmer slowly made her way up the tree, but the going was a bit rough. "How did you do this?!"

"I'm just used to climbing, I guess. It helps that I'm taller. Here," She hooked an arm around a branch and let her leg dangle down near Glimmer. "Grab on, I can help pull you up."

"Yeah, that would be nice, I don't think I'm cut out for this." Glimmer grabbed on to Catra's ankle, and used it to hoist herself up the rest of the way.

"I was actually thinking I might try to get permission to build a treehouse up here, so maybe next time you'll have a ladder." _Next time? Oh yeah, way to be subtle! Come on, Catra, think before you speak!_

Glimmer beamed. "That would be great! I'm looking forward to it." She gently bumped Catra's shoulder with her own. "So what's got you sitting up in a tree by yourself?"

 _Now's not a bad time to tell her.. She also reacted well to the treehouse thing._ "I come up here when I've got something on my mind, or when I need to get away for a while. It's my own little corner of the world. It's especially beautiful when it rains, in my opinion." She shifted. "I've just.. Had a lot on my mind." _Okay, decent start._

Glimmer looked over with an understanding smile. "You can talk about it if you want, but it's okay if you just want to sit and enjoy the view." She scooted a little closer, pressing herself against Catra's side, and rested her head on Catra's shoulder. "I'm here for you."

Catra's heart clenched. _Why can't this just be real? I want to be with her so badly, but I can't take advantage of her like this..._ "Thanks, Glimmer. I.." She took a shaky breath. "I don't know if-" She cut off.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to push yourself too much. I'm happy to just sit while you work things out." Glimmer wrapped an arm around Catra's waist. "Hey, do you maybe want to see a movie tomorrow? It occurred to me that my mom is gonna think it's super odd that I only had a girlfriend for the week that Aunt Casta was here.."

 _I'm doomed. I know I should tell her, but.._ "That sounds nice. What movie?" _I've dreamed of going on dates with her since we met freshman year. I'm sorry, Glimmer.._

"I was thinking we could go see the downtown theater hall's showing of '10 Things I Hate About You?'" Glimmer looked up at Catra hopefully.

 _The universe officially hates me. That movie is literally about pretending to date someone and falling in love with them, and it does_ not _go well._ "Sure! It's a good movie."

"I've never seen it, so I'm glad it's good! I can't wait. 8pm sound good?"

"Yeah, I'm down."

"Great! It's a date." Glimmer smiled and hugged Catra closer.

_I'm so completely doomed._

 

* * *

 

The two girls walked out of the theater hand in hand, laughing all the way. "I was so worried for a minute!! I'm glad they got together though." She shot Catra a sly look. "Also you didn't tell me the girl was basically you!"

Catra laughed sardonically. "Me? In what universe am I on the same level as Kat? She's Julia fucking Stiles!"

"I mean, you both won't take any shit, you're both way smarter than people give you credit for, you're both absolutely gorgeous, you've both got the whole 'bad girl' reputation going on, and you're both really sweet once people get to know you."

 _Did she just.. Did she just say I'm 'absolutely gorgeous'? Not only that, but I'm as good looking as_ Kat _?_ "I, uh.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was weird, wasn't it?"

"No! I mean, no, it's fine. I appreciate the compliment."

"Oh, okay, good." There was an awkward silence. Glimmer cleared her throat. "Wanna go get ice cream?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Let's do it."

 

* * *

 

"So, how was your date?" Adora looked smug.

"What?! How did you even know about that?"

"We both love that movie, did you think I wasn't going to go see it? I saw the way you two were attached at the hip."

"She wanted to make sure her mom wasn't suspicious that she had a girlfriend just for the week her aunt is here, so she asked if I wanted to go see a movie with her." Catra's voice was pained. "I couldn't bring myself to say no."

Adora's eyes widened, and her expression turned serious. "Oh, Catra, I'm so sorry. I thought you'd said something and you guys had actually gotten together."

"No, I'm just an awful friend."

"You are not! Your feelings aside, you're still doing her a favor. Even if it might be hurting you more than it would someone else."

Catra let her head fall back against the couch. "Why _did_ she ask me? Wouldn't it be easier to ask you?"

"I've met Casta too many times, she'd notice it was fake immediately. She knows we're just friends."

"Yeah, well, at least it'll be easy to put on a good show." Catra sighed. "For as much good as that's gonna do once she finds out it's not an act."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer paced her room. "Bow! I thought I could handle it but I can't and now it's too late to back out! What do I do?!"

"I love you, Glimmer, but you got yourself into this mess, you have to own up to it. If you want to date this girl, just tell her!"

"I can't do that!! What if she rejects me and then she'll never talk to me again, and then Adora will be mad at me for hurting her oldest friend-"

"Glimmer, relax. Adora will understand. Catra is who you need to worry about. You love her, right?"

"Gods, so much, Bow. I had a crush on her from the moment she broke that fratboy's nose for grabbing her ass, and it only got worse as I got to know her." Her shoulders sagged. "Now it's been three years and I can't _imagine_ not being friends with her, but apparently I can't just be happy with that, but I'm too much of a coward to just ask her out!"

"You have to tell her, Glimmer."

"I'll tell her after Casta leaves. I wasn't technically lying, Casta really is on my case all the time.."

"This is a bad idea, but it's your decision."

"Yeah.. Thanks for being honest, Bow."

 

* * *

 

"So this is the Catra I've heard so much about! Glimmer, I didn't realize you were into the punk rock type!"

"Ugh, Aunt Casta!" Glimmer blushed furiously. "Please don't make this weird." _Oh no. I told mom about Catra once, didn't I? I really hope Casta doesn't give me away._

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Catra held out a hand.

"So polite too! I told you that you just needed to put yourself out there!"

"Well it was good to see you, Catra and I have plans bye!" Glimmer grabbed Catra's hand and dragged her out of the room.

They made it out to Catra's car. "Gods, I'm so sorry, I hope she didn't make you uncomfortable."

Catra shrugged. "Eh, I've dealt with way worse than being called 'the punk rock type'. More importantly, are you okay? We.. we don't have to do this, if it's too much for you."

"No!" Glimmer blurted out, but quickly backpedaled. "I mean, it's okay, it doesn't bother me that much." She blushed. "Sorry for volunteering you for a date like that back there."

"Hey, I knew what I was signing up for."

 _No, no you didn't. You thought you were doing a friend a favor, and I'm just taking advantage of you. I'm a terrible friend. Bow's right.. I have to tell her._ "Hey, Catra.."

"I'll pick this time, how's that? There's a board game place across town not too far from campus, and they also have food and beer and cider and stuff. Wanna take the car back to campus then go check it out?" Catra shot her a grin.

"...Yeah, that sounds great. Lead the way, Kat." _Or I'll tell her later. She sounds so excited, I can't shut her down like that._

_...it's definitely not because I'm a selfish coward._

 

* * *

 

"We are _unstoppable_! That was fantastic! I didn't expect 'win a Mario Kart: Double Dash tournament' to be on the list of things we did today, but damn if we didn't kill it!" Catra was cackling, face red as they walked back towards campus.

Glimmer smiled fondly. "You had a lot to drink, too. I'm impressed you could even drive."

"You kidding? You're looking at the Mario Kart DUI champion right here!"

"The _what_ champion?!" Glimmer laughed.

"Mario Kart DUI! Everyone starts the race with a beer, and you can't finish before you finish the beer. The catch is," She waited a moment for dramatic effect. "No drinking and driving."

"Oh my gods, that's fantastic. That sounds like a blast."

Catra beamed. "It totally is! You gotta come play with us sometime! It'll be nice to have some competition besides Adora for once. Even though I have no intention of losing my crown as the greatest Mario Kart player." She posed dramatically, but lost her balance and stumbled into Glimmer, who caught her.

"Easy there, pretty kitty." _Pretty kitty? What the fuck was that, she's gonna HATE that-_

"Why? I seem to be in a pretty good spot if you ask me." Catra grinned up at her from her position in Glimmer's arms. "Also, pretty kitty, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine if it's you." Catra's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. "I know you're not talking down to me, I mean." _Nice save. I need to be more careful about maintaining my filter._ "You can call me that if you want, I don't mind." _Or I'm just fucked._

"Well then, pretty kitty, let's get you home before you knock yourself out on a streetlight." Glimmer blushed. _Was that okay? She seemed to sorta like it, she DID say I could after all.._

Catra groaned and rolled her eyes. "I only did that _one_ time! I knew I'd never hear the end of it if I told you that story." She steadied herself on her feet, extricating herself from Glimmer's hold.

_Way to go, scaring her off. Nice job, Glimmer._

Then Catra slipped an arm around Glimmer's shoulders, reaching behind her to pull Glimmer's arm around her own waist. "There, now I won't stumble away." _Next stop: Hell. Population: Catra._

"O-oh. Yeah, good thinking." Glimmer laughed nervously, then relaxed a bit. _I mean, SHE was the one who did it, surely it's okay to enjoy it?_

They walked in companionable silence for a while, watching people go about their business. "It's always so weird to me to see people out at this hour. No one ever did stuff this late where I grew up."

"What was it like there?" Catra turned her head in surprise to find Glimmer looking back with an expression she couldn't quite place, but it was quickly replaced by one of panic. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't like talking about your past-"

Catra gently touched her cheek and she cut off. "Hey, easy there Verona. It's alright." Catra turned back to watch where she was going as Glimmer blushed furiously.

_Holy shit that was so tender and sweet-_

"It was a long time ago, but I used to live in a nowhere town a few states away."

_And she called me Verona, like, Kat's boyfriend from the movie! After I said that she's basically Kat!_

"I never really had a family, I kinda just got bounced from home to home until I turned 18."

 _Is she just telling me her life story? Catra NEVER shares about her past!_ "That's awful, I'm so sorry."

Catra shrugged. "I've accepted it. There's something kinda liberating about knowing that no one can tell you how to live your life but you, you know?"

She smiled. "Besides, I have Adora, and Scorpia, and Entrapta," She looked over at Glimmer again and squeezed her shoulders a little. "And you."

Glimmer just stared, shocked. "Me?" _I'm on the same level as ADORA?!_

"Yes, you, ya dingus!" _Catra you stop right now before you pour your heart out right here-_

"I'm honored, thank you." Glimmer's voice was heartfelt.

There was a tension in the air.

"I've had quite a bit to drink, so you should probably drive." Catra broke the silence, closing herself off slightly, and Glimmer felt a pang of disappointment.

"Yeah, probably."

Catra handed her the keys, and they reluctantly separated from each other. "Thanks, babe." _What the fuck are you thinking-_

_Holy shit is she doing this on purpose, or is she just an affectionate drunk? It has to be the latter, right?_

They hopped in and headed for Catra's apartment. "Alright, any music choices?"

"Surprise me."

Catra grinned. "Shuffle it is." The sound of Hayley Kiyoko filled the car.

"Nice. Feelings, good song." Glimmer bobbed her head to the music. _Oh no. This is NOT the time for this song!_

 _Shuffle you have betrayed me. This is a great song but now is_ not _the time!_

Both girls were caught in their internal conflict for a few moments, but they both began singing along as soon as the lyrics came in. After a few moments Glimmer petered off, just listening to Catra sing.

 _Her voice is so beautiful. She can really sing, and she's so into it.._ Glimmer took a quick glance over and saw Catra dancing in her seat. She looked over and saw Glimmer watching, and gave her a blinding smile. _..SHE'S so beautiful._

Catra kept singing, closing her eyes again, a blush on her cheeks. _Did she stop singing just to listen to me? Was she watching me just now, or did she just happen to look over when I did?_

The song ended and there was a brief silence. "...Wow, you can really sing."

Catra shrugged. "I guess? I just kinda.. go for it." _She was listening, huh?_

"It was beautiful." _Glimmer! Don't make it weird!_

"..Thanks. That means a lot." _What does_ that _mean?!_

They arrived shortly after, and Glimmer turned the car off. "Here are your keys," Glimmer held out her keyring.

Catra took her keys without making eye contact, face an even darker shade of red.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" They hopped out of the car, and Glimmer stood awkwardly in front of Catra's apartment.

Catra looked confused. "But I have to sober up so I can drive you home."

Glimmer raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"..Did I forget to tell you the whole plan?" Catra let her head fall back. "I'm a dumbass. I was gonna offer to hang out here for a while until I was able to drive you home."

"Oh! I'd like that, thanks." Glimmer smiled softly as she walked up next to her, and they went inside.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, uh.. So Aunt Casta is staying in town for a few extra days. You don't have to do anything, if that's not okay, I can just tell them you're busy, or something-"

"Verona, easy. It's okay, you're not a bother. It's been fun hanging out like this." _There we go, that was pretty smooth. Subtle, but still reassuring._

"Thanks, Kat."

 

* * *

 

"Oh, I'm so glad to see how happy you two make each other." Castaspella clasped her hands together happily.

Catra smiled softly. "..Yeah. She does make me happy."

Glimmer blushed furiously, but Casta continued on. "I know, dear, I recognize the look in your eyes. It's the same one I saw in Angella's when she looked at Micah."

Catra quickly turned the same shade of red as Glimmer, and hid her face.

"Aunt Casta, don't tease her!"

"I'm not, dear, there's no shame in admitting you're in love." Casta smiled knowingly.

"You shouldn't put words in people's mouths like that!!" Glimmer was getting upset.

"I would never! Isn't that right, Catra, dear?" Casta looked over at Catra, who had uncovered her face, but appeared to be reconsidering that decision.

"...yeah, that's right."

Glimmer whipped around, her voice breathy. "What!?" She quickly composed herself, but Casta interrupted her.

"Now, Glimmer, didn't you just say not to tease her?" Casta had a playful tone, then turned to leave. "Have a good day you two!"

Glimmer called over her shoulder. "Bye Casta!" Glimmer turned back to Catra. "I'm so sorry, that was-"

"It's alright, I'm okay. I was just on the spot, you know?" Catra smiled, her face still red. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Where are we gonna go?" Glimmer tilted her head.

"Wherever we want. It's a nice day, roll the windows down, play some music, maybe hit that drive in diner later?" _Why do I do this to myself? I can't hold it in, even though I know it's not real, that she doesn't like me like that-_

"That sounds _perfect_." Glimmer looked up at her with that same expression that Catra couldn't quite pick out, and held out her hand. "Take me on an adventure, Kat."

 _Does she.. want this too?_ "We can go wherever you want, Verona." Catra reached out and took Glimmer's hand as she spoke, lacing their fingers together. Their hands fell to their sides between them as they turned to leave.

Glimmer wrapped her other hand around Catra's upper arm as they left. "In case Aunt Casta's watching,"

Catra looked over in surprise, only to see Glimmer looking down at the ground, face red. _I... I think she does. I'm not sure, but..._

_..I think she might love me too._

 

* * *

 

"So, do I have to drink it all at the beginning?" Glimmer was holding a hard cider and a controller, an amused smile on her face.

"No, you just have to finish it before the end." Adora grinned. "How you do it is up to your strategy."

"Alright, let's do this then. Oh, I should probably get a few more ciders on deck, huh?" Glimmer laughed. "I left them in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

"I'll grab you a bottle opener while Catra gets it set up the way she likes." Adora rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile, following Glimmer into the kitchen.

"Honestly, I'm looking forward to seeing drunk Catra again." Glimmer chuckled as she grabbed a few ciders.

"As long as she stays in a good mood, me too." Adora chuckled. "Catra gets more emotive when she's drunk; If she's sad, she gets sadder, if she's mad, she gets madder."

Glimmer paused, but she quickly continued. "It'll be fine, right? She's the 'Mario Kart DUI Champion', after all." _Does that mean that the night after the tournament she was.. actually flirting with me?_

__

Catra walked in. "Feel free to get comfy, Verona, I just gotta grab something and I'll be good to go."

_No, I'm just seeing what I want to see. But I guess I can try to find out anyway._

Glimmer smiled and walked by her, bumping their hips together on the way by. She yelled from the living room. "Don't take too long Kat, I gotta kick your ass!"

"You wish!" Catra called after her.

"Verona and Kat? Like, 'Ten Things I Hate About You' Verona and Kat?" Adora raised an eyebrow. "How are you two not dating for real yet?"

"Shush! She might hear you!" Catra blushed. "She complimented me after the movie and said we had similar styles, so she's been calling me Kat since it's so close to my name."

"And Verona?"

"..I called her that once just to be snarky, but.." Catra looked down. "He loves her, and wants it to be real. I guess it's just nice to pretend she wants me too. Though.. I think she _might_ like me too?"

"Then tell her!"

"I will, just- just not now, okay? I'm scared, I'm not ready yet. I just want to play Mario Kart with her and pretend that everything is great and perfect."

"Alright, I'll drop it. Let's go have fun." Adora smiled.

 

* * *

 

Glimmer hopped in the shotgun seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Hey, Kat?"

"What's up Verona?" Catra smiled as she started the car.

"Can I pick the song? It's been stuck in my head." Glimmer plugged in her phone. _This is a bad idea, but I don't care. I wouldn't be able to listen to this without thinking of her anyway._

"Yeah, go for it." Soon, the opening notes of the song filled the car, and Catra froze for a moment, then continued calmly. "'Nobody' by Mitski, huh? Kind of a depressing song to have stuck in your head."

"More like.. Bittersweet." Glimmer didn't look over, staring out the windshield. _This was the last date I'll ever get to have with her, after all._

Catra pulled out of the parking lot, then spoke almost too quietly to hear over the music. "...Do you want me to sing it for you?"

Glimmer's voice was small. "..please?" _...and I'll pretend that she's singing this TO me, one last self-indulgence._

__

Catra began softly at first, but slowly she had matched the volume of the stereo, and soon there was nothing on Glimmer's mind but her and the girl sitting beside her.

__

Glimmer watched her more now that she wasn't driving, taking in the way her hair fell across her shoulders, the way the curve of her neck changed as she sang. _The most beautiful girl in the world, close enough to reach out and touch, and yet..._

__

Catra noticed Glimmer looking and blushed slightly, but she continued singing regardless.

__

_..so impossibly far away._

__

The second verse began, and Glimmer joined in with her, singing a lower harmony. Catra shot her a quick smile, her posture loosening, and Glimmer felt like a hand had clenched around her heart.

__

__

_I can't do it. I can't just walk away from this and pretend that nothing happened, that losing her isn't tearing me apart. I can't walk away from her, from US. I love this girl with all my heart, and I'm NOT going to just walk away._

__

At a stoplight, Catra looked over to see Glimmer staring back with that same expression.

__

Glimmer didn't break eye contact as she kept singing. _And this is the perfect chance._

__

"Give me one good movie kiss, and I'll be alright." _I just hope to the gods I'm right._

__

_She.. is she asking for a kiss? Am I reading this right?_ Catra started to lean in closer lips parted slightly, but they were interrupted by a honk from the car behind them. "Shit, the light's green!"

__

Glimmer's head snapped forward to look at the road. _What was I thinking?! How could I be so reckless!!_

__

Meanwhile Catra was reeling. _Should I kiss her? Should I ask..? No, that would be weird.._

__

They rode in silence for a while after the song ended and the next began.

__

They pulled up outside Glimmer's house and she hopped out. "Well, I'll see you around then, I guess?" She smiled nervously.

__

_I have to tell her. Her aunt leaves tomorrow._ "..How about tomorrow?" Catra leaned out the window slightly. "I've got a place I wanna show you."

__

"Sure," Glimmer breathed. "When should I be ready?"

__

"Around 7, it's a sunset kinda place."

__

"I'll be ready." Glimmer flushed, and licked her lips.

__

Catra paused. _I was going to kiss her there, but with her looking at me like that.._ She looked over Glimmer's shoulder. "Hey, I _think_ I see your aunt watching through the window."

__

"Oh?" Glimmer swallowed. "Are you.. Do you think she's.."

__

_Gods, I hope I'm right._ Catra looked her in the eyes and smirked as she got out of the car, leaning back on it and holding out her arms. "You wanted your movie kiss. Come get it."

__

Glimmer's eyes widened, then she darted forwards, pressing herself against Catra, kissing her like her life depended on it. "Catra..!" She pulled away slightly, pressing their foreheads together, her hands on Catra's cheeks. "This isn't about Aunt Casta," She kissed her again breathlessly. "it's about you, it's _always_ been about you, and I'm so sorry for-"

__

Catra let out a low growl and pulled her in again for another kiss, and she felt Glimmer shiver against her. "Sorry for what?" She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I've waited for this moment for a long time." She gripped Glimmer's waist, her fingertips pressing little indents into her skin, and she gasped.

__

Glimmer grabbed Catra's collar and kissed her hard, then looked her in the eyes. "Come on." Glimmer took a step back, taking Catra's hand and pulling her along.

__

"Wait, where are we going?" Catra half jogged to keep up as they went inside.

__

Casta saw them come in, then saw the state of Glimmer and Catra. "Oh, my, do I need to leave?" She smirked.

__

Glimmer looked her dead in the eyes. "Yes."

__

Catra choked. Casta's eyes widened, and she coughed. "Well, I'll.. I'll just be going then, shall I?"

__

As she was answering, Glimmer wordlessly pulled Catra by the hand past her towards Glimmer's room. "Uh, thanks Casta!" Catra called back.

__

Casta stood in the living room as Glimmer's door shut. "Well. That was unexpected."

__

She heard a voice from Glimmer's room, but it soon petered off into a whine. "Ah, Glimmer..!~"

__

Casta's eyes widened. "Okay, leaving now!"

__


	9. Prompt: "You're worth it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer may have misjudged the situation. A lot.

"What? Did you just call me sweetie?" Catra was staring in shock.

"Yeah, you.. you confessed last night, remember?" Glimmer tried to hold in a smile. "Don't tell me you already forgot?"

"Honestly? No, I don't remember that, but I'm not too surprised. This wouldn't be the first time the aftereffects of Weaver's memory bullshit caused me to forget something." She shrugged, then stepped close to Glimmer, whose eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, I'd forgotten all about that, I'm so sorry-"

Catra reached out and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly.

Glimmer stared, eyes wide. Catra smiled. "Don't worry about it," She pulled her back in for another kiss, cupping Glimmer's jaw and threading her fingers into the hair on the back of her head.

Glimmer let out a whimper, hands clutching feebly at Catra's forearms as she felt Catra's breath hot against her face.

Catra pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead. "What's up? Sorry, was that too much?"

Glimmer began to tear up. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd react like that! I swear I wasn't.."

"...it's April Fool's Day today." Catra pulled away, leaving Glimmer with her hands outstretched, seemingly reaching out to the other girl. "Real classy." Her eyes were hard.

"No! Catra, I-"

"Save it. I'll give you credit though, you got me good." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Glimmer sank to the floor, tears running down her face. She watched helplessly as Catra stormed off, turning the corner. "I-I didn't want this.."

She let out a sob. "I'm s-such an _idiot_.."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer opened her door to find Adora standing in the middle of the room, eyes cold. "Care to explain yourself?"

Glimmer burst into tears again. "Adora! I'm so s-sorry, I wasn't trying to- to trick her like that, I fucked everything up and I don't know h-h-how to fix it!"

Adora's posture loosened. "Uh, okay, I didn't expect that particular reaction."

Glimmer barreled on, the floodgates having been opened. "Gods, I j-just wanted to play a little joke, I didn't know she- she love- _loved_ me! I forgot how much Weaver fucked with you guys' memories, I thought she was just going to be confused," Glimmer drew a shuddering breath. "just for a second, but then she took it at face value and she- she _kissed_ me! Adora, she.."

Glimmer's voice grew quieter and she looked away, staring out the window, lost in her memories. "She took my face in her hands like I was the most p-precious thing in the world, and she kissed me and I can't get it out of my head and now I've ruined _everything_!"

Glimmer looked back at Adora, eyes full of pain and desperation. "I didn't know, I swear, I-" She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I couldn't just not say anything! I never thought she'd ever look at me that way, I expected her to just laugh and say that it was ridiculous-"

"What are you going to do about it? Catra loves you, and you hurt her. Really badly. I'm not going to pretend I'm not angry, but I do see why you did what you did. It was stupid, but I see your logic. You were right about needing to say something though. You do get credit for that."

 _"I don't know what I'm going to do!"_ Glimmer held her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do, and I'm terrified!"

Adora sighed gently. "Alright, let's figure this out. You obviously feel awful, and obviously want to make things right. Before we go any further, though, you have to level with me about your feelings. I've never asked cause it wasn't my business, but now it is."

"I don't- I don't know! I'd never let myself even _think_ about it, but now I can't _stop_ thinking about it! I was panicking and I can't sort anything out, all I can think of is the pain in her eyes.."

"Glimmer, answer me honestly. Don't answer immediately, think about it first. I'm gonna leave for a few minutes, and you can answer when I get back. Okay?"

Glimmer sniffled and nodded. "Okay."

"How did you feel when Catra looked at you like that, before she kissed you? And do you want her to do it again?" Adora walked out, leaving Glimmer to puzzle out how she felt.

"Do I want her to kiss me again..?" Glimmer murmured, lost in thought.

She subconsciously brought a hand to her lips, then her jaw, as if trying to recreate the moment. "It felt.. like I was the only thing that mattered to her, at that moment.." She blushed slightly. "It felt like the whole world fell away, and there was no one but us."

Glimmer looked up suddenly, eyes wide. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes, I _do_ want her to kiss me like that again."

Now that she had cut her feelings loose, letting them out of the dark corner of her mind she'd locked them away in, she knew there was no going back. Her feelings for Catra had taken root in the back of her mind like a particularly stubborn plant, yearning for sunlight and warmth. They had tasted freedom in the press of Catra's lips against hers, and they grew, blossoming out of control and filling any space they could find, demanding to be acknowledged.

Glimmer knew she could never go back to the way things were, now that she had been overwhelmed by this sudden rush of desire, of _want_. In a matter of minutes, Catra had wound her way around Glimmer's heart.

And Glimmer never wanted her to leave.

" _You_ look like you've had a revelation."

"Adora, please, you have to help me fix this, I can't lose her, not now." She looked over at Adora, a determined look in her eyes. "I want her to hold me like that again, I want to be kissed, I want to kiss _her_. When she looked at me, it felt like we were the only people in the whole world."

"So you love her after all?"

"I think.. I think I always have, but I was too afraid to admit it. But I'm not anymore. Yes, I love her. So please, Adora, I'm begging you, help me fix this."

"I don't know if you can.. But I'll try."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Catra looked at Adora incredulously. "Wait, you want us to talk this out? Are you kidding? Adora, you know I'm just going to lose my temper. As hurt as I am, I don't want to make things even more strained." She laughed humorlessly. "Besides, I don't know if I could hate her even if I tried. I'd just end up bottling it up and destroying my room when it spilled over. Again."

"She wants to talk, and I'm not gonna be the messenger for you two, so it's that or nothing." Adora shrugged. "I passed on her request, it's up to you if you want to answer. I think you should listen to what she has to say though."

"Alright, I'll hear her out, but only because I trust you."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer knocked on Catra's door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's get this over with." Catra's voice was muffled by the door.

Glimmer opened the door and walked in, closing it gently behind her. "Thank you for agreeing to hear me out."

"Just get on with it." Catra was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm a _fucking_ idiot." Glimmer's voice was firm.

Catra looked over and blinked in surprise. "Okay, not what I expected you to lead out with."

"I had assumed that you couldn't possibly like me that way, and so I didn't consider the possibility that you might accept what I said at face value, and for that I'm sorry. I honestly just expected you to look at me funny for a little bit and then call me an idiot." Glimmer took a step closer, hesitantly. "I never wanted to trick you about something so serious."

Catra looked back at the ceiling. "Well, you did. And that hurts, you know? I'm supposed to be able to trust you guys, but if you're going to break that trust like that..."

Glimmer took another step. "I didn't want to take advantage of you. I'm sorry that I didn't do a better job explaining myself earlier, I was kinda overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed by _what_? Idiocy?" Catra scoffed.

"Well, yes, but.." Glimmer looked down shyly. "You're also a really good kisser.."

Catra's head snapped over. "What?" She sat up and her brows furrowed, lip curling into a sneer. "And here I was starting to think you were serious."

Glimmer looked her in the eyes, face crimson. "I'm dead serious."

Catra stared. "Are you trying to tell me you _do_ like me? Then what the fuck was this morning?!"

"I refused to let myself even consider thinking about you that way; I was afraid I'd mess things up somehow, I guess." She snorted. "For all the good that did me. Adora cornered me afterwards and _made_ me think about how I feel. Or at least strongly suggested it." Glimmer took another step, almost close enough to touch. "And when I thought about the way you kissed me, the way you held me so tenderly?" She took one more hesitant step, stopping near the edge of the bed. "I wanted you to do it again. I wanted you to kiss me and run your fingers through my hair, and kiss my forehead sweetly, the way you did this morning."

She looked down. "I didn't mean to trick you into kissing me, or into confessing like that. But I still did." She met Catra's eyes, her heart racing. "So here's my confession. You can tell me to leave, and I'll go, if you want. I probably deserve it, but if you'll have me.."

"I'm not exactly inclined to take you at your word on faith alone."

"Is there anything I can do to convince you I'm telling the truth?"

Catra considered for a moment, staring into the middle distance, then she nodded and looked at Glimmer. "Give me your cape."

Glimmer startled, not expecting that answer. She paused for just a moment, then nodded and unhooked the clasp from her shoulder, tossing it on the bed next to Catra. It hit the bed with a soft thump, the fabric of the cape fluttering gently down behind it. "For you? Done." She tilted her head slightly. "Why that?"

Catra gave her a calculating look. "I've literally never seen you without it."

"The clasp was dad's. The cape itself is nothing special; I just replace the fabric when I need to."

Catra's eyes widened. "And you just.. _gave_ it to me? Just like that?" She stood up slowly, and stepped closer to Glimmer.

Glimmer looked up at her. "I can get a new cape, I can get a new clasp. Sure, it was dad's, but it's not like it's _gone_."

She smiled. "I can't think of anyone I'd trust with it more than you, except maybe mom; but I don't think she really counts in this case." She hesitantly reached out to Catra, who nodded after a moment. She pulled herself to Catra's chest and held her tightly.

"The one thing I can't replace is you. I understand if you don't want to be with me that way, you have every right to be upset. But I want you in my life, and if giving you my dad's cape is what it takes, then it's yours. You're worth it."

Catra gently extricated herself from Glimmer's hold, and for a moment there was a flash of fear in Glimmer's eyes as she looked back up at her.

Then she felt Catra's hands on her jaw, just like before, and the fear was replaced with a soft sort of wonder. "Catra.." She put her hands on Catra's waist.

"This time for real?" Catra raised an eyebrow with a half smile.

Glimmer giggled. "This time and every time after."

Catra leaned down and kissed her softly, then pulled away slowly with a soft smile. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Glimmer sighed happily. "I really like the sound of that."

Catra's gaze pulled her back in, and she tightened her grip. "I'm all yours, Catra. What now?"

"Now? Now I'm going to kiss you until you can't remember what day it is." Catra looked into her eyes with an intensity that made her knees weak.

"O-Oh." She blushed. "Gods, that look in your eyes.."

Catra leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Oh? Something on your mind?"

"..I'll be honest, my mind is kind of.. hazy." She let go of Catra's hips, and set her hands on Catra's, still cupping her face. "You're looking at me like you're going to devour me, and it's.." She cleared her throat, blushing furiously. "..it's really hot."

"Well," Catra ducked down and lifted Glimmer up, then turned as she let herself fall; they toppled over onto the bed with Glimmer underneath her. "I would have used the term 'ravish', but I suppose devour works too."

Glimmer's eyes were wide, her hands hooked over Catra's shoulders, forearms against her back. "Oh gods..."

"Too much?" Catra looked worried for a moment.

Glimmer pulled her down, their noses almost touching. She licked her lips subconsciously. "..huh? Too much of what?"

Catra's pupils were wide, but she didn't move. "Am I being too forward..?"

"Oh, _fuck_ no." She felt Catra's breath fan against her neck, and she shuddered. "I want you to do whatever you want to me, Catra."

Catra gave a devilish grin. "You sure about that? It might be hard to explain the marks.."

"It won't be hard at all." She looked Catra in the eyes. "I'll just tell them the truth. 'Catra gave them to me, and I loved every second of it.' If they don't like it, they can go to hell."

"If you're trying to wind me up, it's working."

"I'm not trying to do anything but you right now."

Catra's lips crashed into hers, and Glimmer gripped her tightly, pulling herself as close as she could.

 

It was a long time before they were finished.


	10. Prompt: "I won't let you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is afraid of what Shadow Weaver may have done, but that she can't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one, but I feel fairly happy with it, so on the site it goes!
> 
> EDIT: Hey! That makes 10 prompts! Woo!

"What if Shadow Weaver did more to me than I realize? What if I.." Catra swallowed. "I can't. It's too risky. I won't just stay here, I'm like a time bomb with a timer no one can read."

"Catra, what are you talking about? You're jumping to conclusions; it's incredibly unlikely that Shadow Weaver would have planted instructions or commands or whatever in your head. You killed her _before_ you defected," Adora gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "she would have had no way of knowing you'd do it, and let's face it, she wasn't the greatest strategist to begin with."

"Yeah, she was bad at strategy, sure, but suffering was her specialty. I can't ignore the possibility she put them there just to be cruel, to make me hurt the people closest to me. You can't deny that's something she would do." Catra hugged herself, trembling.

Adora opened her mouth as if to argue, but then grimaced. "Yeah, that does sound like Weaver's MO.." She pulled Catra into a hug. "But you can't live your life afraid of what she _might_ have done, that's just her making you suffer in a different way, are you just going to let her _win_?"

Catra buried her face in the crook of Adora's neck, but didn't say anything.

"..Catra? You.. you're not really giving up," Adora leaned back to look down at the girl in her arms. "...right?"

"..I can't hurt anyone else, Adora. If giving up means I'm the only one who gets hurt.." Catra's grip loosened, and her voice sounded defeated. "..then I'll give up."

"What!?" Adora pulled away and put her hands on Catra's cheeks. "Why?! What's gotten into you!? The Catra I know would never back down, never give up! My best friend would never lose without giving it her all, so what's changed?"

"I can't hurt her, Adora. I won't. I.. If I have to be alone, fine, but if I were to hurt her," Catra looked up, tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry." She pulled away, taking a step back.

"No! I refuse! I will stay by your side and keep an eye on you every second of the day if that's what it takes! You're not running away, you're not giving up! I won't _let_ you." Adora nodded sharply, having made up her mind. "Or are you going to let Weaver take you from us?"

Catra's breath hitched. "What?"

"If you give up, you're letting her win. If you leave, if you run away, then Shadow Weaver succeeded at hurting those close to you, even if she never did a thing. I won't let that happen. Glimmer loves you, Catra. I'm not letting Weaver take you from her, and I'm not losing my best friend again." She walked up and jabbed a finger into Catra's sternum. "I will have Entrapta make you a fucking _leash_ if I have to."

"Yeah, hard pass on the leash." Catra put her arms around Adora and rested her forehead on her best friend's shoulder again. "Thanks, Adora. I can always count on you, huh?"

"Always." She smiled and stepped back again, holding a hand out. "Never retreat,"

Catra reached out and gripped her forearm, as Adora did the same. Catra answered with a smile. "Never surrender,"

They spoke as one. "Never look back."


	11. Prompt: "You've always got me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra reveals a bit more than she intended to.  
> Adora makes the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about as far as I can get without bumping the rating up to E, fair warning. If you guys think I DO need to bump the rating up, let me know.
> 
> Contains sexual content, and marijuana use.

"You've always.. _got_ me. Does that make any sense?" Catra gestured at the ceiling indistinctly.

"What, like I keep you up at night?" Adora's voice was teasing. She let her head loll back over the arm of the couch. "How scandalous!"

Catra lifted her head and looked over at Adora, flicking one of her toes. "No, you knucklehead, that's not what I was talking about."

"Hey, cut it out! Also you didn't deny it~" Adora tucked her feet between the other armrest and Catra's thigh, rolling to face the backrest.

"Yeah fine, whatever; I hafta articulate this before I lose it, we're both too stoned for this."

She paused for a moment. "...Son of a bitch!"

Adora cackled, and Catra narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, it was just such good comic timing..!"

Catra chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that's true." She looked over to find Adora staring intently at her, thinking. "Uh, ground control to Major Tom, come in Major Tom."

Catra saw the lightbulb come on in Adora's head. "Wait, 'Yeah fine, whatever'?!"

Catra grimaced. "I was hoping we were gonna gloss over that."

Adora struggled to sit up from her awkward position. "Hell no! Ugh, come on- Dammit," She grabbed Catra's shoulder and dragged herself up, ending up straddling Catra's lap. Adora huffed. "Finally! Anyway, what-"

She froze when she realized just how close they were, hardly an inch between them, Adora's knees on either side of Catra's hips. "Uh. Hey." Adora's cheeks were dusted with pink.

"What are you even doing?" Catra laughed. "You gonna just hang out there all day?"

Adora blushed in earnest. "Are you offering?" She steeled herself and continued. "Cause if I'm keeping you up at night, the least I could do is make it worth your while.."

Catra was stunned, staring at Adora, lips slightly parted. She swallowed. "Um."

"Oh no, did I just make everything super weird? I misread the situation, I'm sorry, I'll just-" Adora tried to extricate herself from her position on the couch.

"No!" Catra's hands flew to Adora's hips, holding her in place. "I- I mean, it's alright, I don't hate it, or anything," She blushed and looked away, but didn't move her hands.

Adora leaned in, pressing up against her, and suddenly the room felt 10 degrees warmer. "Okay. You don't mind if I do this, then..?"

"Uh. No, it's. It's fine." Catra was blushing furiously. "You can do that. If you want."

Adora lowered her voice, almost crooning. "Oh, poor kitty, am I flustering you?" She draped an arm around Catra's neck, then took Catra's chin in her other hand to turn her head. "Don't you want to look at me?"

Catra shuddered as Adora's gaze pierced through her, the covetous look in her eyes causing her stomach to flutter. "You think I'm pretty, right?" Adora pouted. "I want you to look at me the way you look at other girls."

Catra could have sworn her heart stopped. She tried to speak, but she couldn't past the lump that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat.

"I think you're pretty. I've always thought you were pretty. The prettiest." Adora smirked as Catra flushed a deeper red. "All this time I was afraid to tell you that because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, and now I find out that when you get flustered you're," Adora let out an appreciative purr as she trailed the back of a finger down Catra's cheek. " _irresistible_."

Catra let out a soft moan. "Adora, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm done being afraid. I won't let my anxiety and fear stop me anymore. I intend to find out _exactly_ what you meant when you said I keep you up at night." Adora's eyes burned with desire. "I've _dreamed_ of what it would be like to have you squirming underneath me."

Catra's grip tightened. "I don't.. I don't want to take advantage of you, we're not sober, we shouldn't-"

"I'm tired of shouldn't! I've been holding myself back for all this time, and I'm done hiding what I want." Adora leaned in until their lips were almost touching, cupping Catra's jaw with her free hand. "If you actually want me to stop, I will, but I'm done letting 'shouldn't' come between us."

"Then kiss me-" Adora cut her off, pressing their lips together with a hum that trailed off into a desperate whine.

"I want you, Catra. I want to find out," She kissed down Catra's neck.

"what makes-" Adora bit down gently at the base of her neck, and she let out a soft cry of pleasure. "you.." Another bite, this time harder, and Adora felt Catra's back arch as she melted under Adora's ministrations.

" _Tick."_ Adora lifted her head back up to capture Catra's lips with her own.

"Gods, Adora," Catra spoke between kisses. "you're going to ruin me for anyone else, no one's ever kissed me like this-"

" _Good_ ," Adora kissed her feverishly. "I want you to be _**mine**_."

Catra slid her hands up Adora's sides, and she pulled away just enough to catch her breath. "I want to be yours." Her breath came in short puffs, and Adora smiled.

"In that case," She leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it behind her. "I've always wanted to know how it would feel to press myself against you," She unhooked her bra and tossed it away as well. "without anything in the way. Your fur has always been so _soft_.."

Catra stared, wide eyed, then jumped slightly and looked away. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was staring-"

Adora turned her head back and grabbed her hands, putting them back where they had been before. "Catra, I'm in your _lap_ , I took my shirt off because I _want_ you to stare!" She laughed incredulously and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Do I need to just give up and order you around?"

Adora felt Catra move her hands, and looked back to find her hiding her face. "Oh my gods, you're into that!"

"Adora! Don't tease me!" Catra looked back up at her, her face red.

"Did I say you could talk?" Adora chided. "Arms up, kitten."

Catra's breath caught in her throat, and she nodded, lifting her arms up. Adora pulled her shirt off, then trailed her fingertips up Catra's sides. "Ohh, you're even softer than I'd imagined~" She slid her fingers a little further up, under the band of Catra's sports bra. "Do you want this off now? You can answer."

"Gods, yes, _please_ ," Catra made no attempt to hide her desperation.

"Mmm, I like this side of you. You like being vulnerable in front of me like this, don't you?" Adora pulled Catra's bra off, then pulled her closer, letting her hands trace a winding path up Catra's back.

Catra nodded, pressing herself as close to Adora as she could. "I love the feeling of your fur against me like this. And you even knew better than to talk again, you really are _such_ a good kitty." Catra whimpered and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Come here, let me take care of you." Adora scooted backwards off Catra's lap, and Catra let out a whine. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere without you." Adora took Catra's legs and hooked them around her waist, then picked her up.

She walked down the hall to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind her. "Anything you'd like to say?" Adora's grin was predatory as she sat Catra down on the bed. "This might be your last chance for a little while."

She looked away shyly for a moment. "Just.. don't forbid me from touching you, please? Maybe.." She swallowed. "Maybe another time, but this time I don't think I _could_ keep my hands off." Catra looked up at her breathlessly. "Earlier I said that what you were doing was going to ruin me," She licked her lips and laid back on the bed. "I want you to finish what you started. You wanted to know what keeps me up at night? What makes me tick? It's you." She paused, taking a shuddering breath.

"Glad we're at my place then." Adora's grin widened even as her expression turned darker. "I always wanted to know how my name would sound on your tongue. Would you repeat it softly, again and again like a prayer? Or would it be a wild, desperate cry for more?" She climbed on the bed, swinging a leg over her newfound lover. "I guess I'll just have to play with you until I find the one I like the best."

She met Adora's gaze. " _Ruin_ me, Adora."

"Your wish is my command."


	12. Prompt: "What the hell were you thinking?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Sea Hawk get on like a house on fire.  
> Adora and Mermista are concerned, but quickly get distracted.

"So yeah, this is Sea Hawk." Mermista waved vague in his direction.

Sea Hawk bowed with a grin. "I'm her plus one."

Mermista rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want to go by myself, don't make a big thing out of it."

"Is that why you're color coordinated?" Catra wore a shit eating grin, but she held up her hands in surrender as Mermista shot her a murderous glare. "Got it, no more wisecracks. Really though, you guys _are_ pretty stylin'."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm gonna go get something to drink. Don't let Sea Hawk light anything on fire while I'm gone." She turned and walked away.

He grinned. "She's exaggerating, I assure you."

Adora leaned over and stage whispered to Catra. "No she's not."

Sea Hawk spluttered. "Hey now, I want to at least _try_ to start off on the right foot!"

Catra stepped forward and held out a hand. "Good thing I've always been a left foot kinda girl." She smirked. "I'm Catra, I'm Adora's oldest friend." She leaned in conspiratorially, though she made no effort to lower her voice. "I'm also the reason she's not a complete goody-two-shoes."

"I'm going to regret letting you two meet, aren't I?"

Catra and Sea Hawk answered at the same time. "Probably." "Most likely, yes." They grinned at each other.

Mermista came back with two drinks, then noticed Catra and Sea Hawk grinning like idiots. She turned to Adora. "Hey, do _you_ wanna be my date tonight?"

"Deal. I'm not gonna be responsible for those two." Adora took the second drink and held out an arm for Mermista. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Mermista took Adora's arm and they walked off towards the center of the party.

Catra winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make your date walk off on you."

"Not to worry! I was her plus one, not her date. We go way back, same as you and Adora. We dated maybe.. 4 years ago? For a month, and we decided it was weird, so we stopped.

"Oh, that's ..good? I think?" Catra shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna go spike the punch, you wanna come along?"

He beamed. "I would! Oh!" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Adam!"

Across the room Adora froze. "Oh no. Why is my brother here? Okay, now I'm actually worried about Sea Hawk and Catra, they both get on with Adam like a house on fire, I can't imagine the trouble they'll get into with all three of them." She started towards them, but stopped as Mermista caught her hand.

"Hey, you should come back afterwards." Mermista blushed slightly. "It's rude to leave a lady alone, or something."

Adora paused for a moment, then unhooked her necklace. She took Mermista's hand and closed it around the pendant, then winked. "There. I'll be back."

Mermista's face was burning, but she feigned indifference. "Cool."

"Now to make sure Sea Hawk, Adam, and Catra in one place doesn't spell doom for us all." Adora turned and set off across the room to try and find the inevitable disaster _before_ it occurred. She passed by the table with the punch bowl and stopped in her tracks.

Catra was pouring something into the punch in plain sight, but everyone was busy staring at.. Sea Hawk making out with Adam? Catra looked up and winked, beckoning her over. "Hey, Adora. I said I needed a distraction, and I'd noticed that Adam was really eyeing Sea Hawk, so I suggested they kiss to draw attention away." She grinned. "The making out part was their doing."

Adora stormed over to Adam and Sea Hawk. Adam's eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

Sea Hawk made a confused face, panting slightly. "What? Did I do something wrong-" He cut off as Adora grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him to face her.

She grabbed him by the collar and pushed his back to the wall, lifting him off his feet slightly. "Hurt my brother, and they will never find your body." She let go abruptly, and Sea Hawk landed in a heap. "Got it?"

Sea Hawk nodded rapidly as Adam helped him up. "Yep! Got it! No questions here!" There were murmurs from the crowd.

" _Holy shit, I knew Adora was hardcore, but that was crazy!"_

" _Never mess with Adam, got it!"_

"Was that really necessary?" Adam gave her an unamused look. "I can take care of myself."

"It's my job as your sister, because fuck gender roles; also people have short attention spans, and I wanted to make sure Catra made a clean getaway."

He paused, then shrugged. "That's fair." He turned to Sea Hawk. "Well, uh.. You passed, at least."

Sea Hawk looked between them with a bewildered expression. "What is with your family? Are you all like this? Also what do you mean I passed?!"

Adam gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, it's a Greyskull thing. As for passing, well.."

"I only bother to threaten people I think are worth his time." She crossed her arms. "Otherwise I just tell him to dump them. So don't fuck it up. Anyway, I'm going to go seduce Mermista, since I'm obviously not stealing her away from you. Later!"

The murmurs continued. _"Did she just say Mermista? Good luck with that."_

" _Are you seriously going to doubt the girl who just causally lifted Sea Hawk off the ground? He's six foot three!"_

" _Yeah, for real, besides, I think every girl in school was into Adora at one point or another."_

Adora walked back over to where she'd left Mermista, only to find another girl standing slightly too close. Mermista was clearly not interested, but the other girl wasn't taking the hint. As Adora got closer, she recognized the mystery girl as Lonnie, a girl who was on the football team with her back in highschool. _I see **you** haven't changed a bit, huh Lonnie?_

"Hey, babe, sorry to keep you waiting, I had to take care of something." Adora casually slipped an arm around Mermista's waist, who blushed furiously. She turned to look at Lonnie. "Oh, Lonnie! I didn't see you at first, I'm so sorry! It's good to see you, how have you been?" Adora's smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Tch. I see you're still doing well. Finally ditch that deadweight punk? What was her name again.. Tigra?"

Adora's eyes narrowed. "It's Catra. And no, that 'deadweight punk' is still my best friend, so how about you walk away before you regret it?"

"Picking a fight in front of your girlfriend? Not very ladylike."

"You wouldn't know ladylike if it was right in front of you, Lonnie."

Lonnie turned to Mermista. "Come on, are you seriously gonna stick around with this stuck-up brat?" She jerked her thumb towards Adora.

Mermista regarded her coolly, then looked down at her nails in disinterest. "Yep."

Lonnie scoffed. "Whatever. You weren't worth my time anyway." She turned to stalk away.

Adora's voice was dangerously low. " _What_ was that?" She took a single step towards Lonnie. "Either apologize, or get the hell out. I'm done with your bullshit."

"Careful Adora, don't want to scare off your widdle girlfwiend."

Mermista raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm friends with _Sea Hawk_ , right?" She crossed her arms and smirked. "Besides, I went to the football games. I've seen Adora kick ass before. It was hot then, and it's hot now."

Lonnie didn't answer for a moment, then turned away. "Hmph. Whatever. Later, losers." She stormed off.

Adora turned back to face Mermista. "Hey, sorry about putting my arm around you like that. And for being kinda possessive there.." Adora winced. "And for threatening Sea Hawk. In my defense, he was kissing my brother, and I only told him not to hurt Adam."

Mermista's jaw dropped. "Sea Hawk was kissing _Adam_?" She let out a rare laugh. "Oh, that's priceless! I am _so_ teasing him about that later." She waved a hand. "And don't worry about it, it's your sisterly duty."

"Thanks. Still, sorry about almost starting a fight back there.."

Mermista raised an eyebrow again. "I don't think I can complain if the school's golden girl wants to defend my honor."

Adora laughed. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it." She paused as she noticed something. "You're.. wearing my pendant."

Mermista blushed. "I didn't want to accidentally drop it or whatever."

Adora walked over and reached around Mermista, unhooking the clasp and adjusting it to rest a little higher. "Ah, my mistake. There, now it sits right with your outfit." She left her wrists resting on Mermista's shoulders, hands clasped loosely behind her neck.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Mermista cleared her throat.

"So.. You came to the football games to watch me kick ass, huh?" Adora smirked.

"That wasn't the _only_ reason.."

"I always saw you there, you know. I'd pretend you were there to see _me_ play, and not just because it was the only thing to do around here."

Mermista looked up at her, lips parted slightly. "Yeah?"

Adora slid a hand up the shorter girl's neck to cradle the back of her head gently. "Yeah. Don't tell Catra this, but I always thought you were the coolest girl in school."

"..Really? But Catra plays guitar, and like.. She's.. Catra. Cool is her like.. thing." Mermista finished lamely.

"I grew up with her. It's impossible to think someone's _that_ cool if you watched them go through literally every embarrassing phase they ever had."

Mermista giggled, then froze, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Hey, easy. It's cute. You should let yourself relax more often."

"Pass." Mermista turned her head away slightly, but looked back at Adora out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe if it was just you, but there are too many people."

"Then how about we get out of here?" Adora whispered.

Mermista looked back at her, then nodded. "Sure. Let's go." She moved to step back, but Adora didn't let go.

"Can I kiss you?" Mermista inhaled sharply and her eyes widened, then she nodded slightly. Adora leaned in and kissed her softly, and Mermista put her hands on Adora's waist, deepening the kiss.

" _You!"_ Mermista and Adora jumped apart and looked over to see Sea Hawk pointing dramatically, legs spread wide and his other arm outstretched to the side.

He swiftly walked over and pushed Adora against the wall, and Mermista spluttered. _"Sea Hawk!"_

"I must warn you that there will be dire consequences should you hurt my _dearest_ friend!" His voice rang out with his usual bravado. He attempted to lift Adora off the ground, but he only ended up sliding his shoes back across the faux-marble floor. He faltered, then continued. "You have been warned!" He let go, then whirled dramatically to leave.

Mermista finally recovered enough to speak. "What the _fuck_ Sea Hawk! _What the hell were you thinking?!_ You're going to scare her off!" She stopped as she heard peals of laughter coming from behind her. She turned to find Adora cackling on the floor.

"Oh my gods, Sea Hawk, that was _great_! Holy shit, I take back what I said earlier, you and Adam are _perfect_ for each other." She wiped her eyes and sat up, looking up at Mermista with a grin. "That's pretty much exactly what I did to him like, ten minutes ago, turnabout is fair play. Except he's not strong enough to pick me up. Props for trying though."

Mermista stared incredulously, then sighed. "You two are going to be the death of me, aren't you."

Another voice chimed in along with Sea Hawk. "Probably." "Most likely, yes."

Everyone turned to see Catra standing behind Sea Hawk. "Hey, we're two for two! Oh, man, it's gonna be nice having someone to hang out with who isn't such a stickler for the rules."

Mermista smirked. "Who? Adora? Miss 'almost started a fight with Lonnie over a girl'?"

Catra whipped her head around. _"Adora!_ You almost started a fight and you _didn't tell me?!"_

She put a hand to her chest dramatically. "I'm hurt, Adora. Wounded, even."

Adora gave her a deadpan look. "You'll live."

Mermista gave Adora a hand up, then turned to the group. "Alright, it's been fun, but I'm gonna go nail Adora now. Later."

Catra burst out laughing as Adora spluttered, face turning bright red.


	13. Prompt: "Why me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer gets an unexpected visitor.  
> Catra may have gotten the wrong address, but she wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh  
> This just kinda happened, it's a bit different than my usual fare.  
> There are two character references that aren't mentioned by name; one is REALLY obvious if you're familiar with the source material, the other is more subtle (to the point where I'm not actually sure if it's noticeable if you don't already know). Feel free to comment if you figure it out!

There was a thunderous knock at the door. Glimmer opened it to find a tall, thin, black-robed figure towering over her with a scythe in one skeletal hand.

The figure peered at her for a long moment, then looked down at a clipboard in its other hand. Then back at her. Then back at the paper. It had no apparent face beneath the hood, but she could sense the figure's puzzlement, somehow.

"Um. Can I help you?" Glimmer kept her voice mostly level, but she couldn't completely hide her trepidation at seeing what appeared to be the literal grim reaper standing on her doorstep.

..ARE YOU THE ONE KNOWN AS GLINNER?

The figure's voice had an otherworldly echo to it, but Glimmer raised her eyebrows at the underlying vocal tone. It sounded like a woman, and a young one at that.

"No, my name is Glimmer." She shifted her weight nervously.

The figure sighed.

I HAVE THE WRONG ADDRESS. SORRY ABOUT THAT.

"It's.. fine? I do have one question, though? What the _fuck_?"

Unexpectedly, the figure laughed, and even more unexpectedly, the voice had lost its otherworldly sound. "That's a fair question. If your gut instinct was 'grim reaper', you would be correct. I am, in fact, a Reaper."

" _A_ Reaper? There's more than one?!" Glimmer was starting to visibly panic.

"Hey, hey, take it easy! We're not in the business of reaping people early." The figure tilted her head from side to side as if considering, then nodded and lowered her hood.

For a split second Glimmer caught a glimpse of a skull beneath the girl's hood, but a small wave of black fire rushed out from under her robe along her body, washing over her hands and face. After the fire cleared, Glimmer was astonished to see a feline creature who appeared to be her age. "Oh, wow," Glimmer stared for a moment, then shook herself out of it. "You're only a skeleton sometimes?"

"Only when I'm on the clock, so to speak." The girl smiled and held the arm holding the scythe out to the side. She let go, and the scythe dissipated into that same black fire with a whoosh. "My name," She bowed dramatically. "is Catra."

Glimmer was openly staring by this point, but then she giggled nervously. "Never thought I'd be on a first-name basis with the Grim Reaper."

"A Reaper, The _Grim_ Reaper is my boss. He doesn't like it when people call us that, says it's not his fault the legends don't include the hired help he needs nowadays." Catra shrugged. "I don't particularly care what people call me." She smirked and took out a business card, handing it to Glimmer. " _You_ can call me whenever you like, though."

Glimmer took the card slowly, face red. "O-oh." She looked down at it and snorted in amusement. It was a card for a band called Tiger Blood. "You're in a band? That's so.." She trailed off.

"Mundane?" Catra laughed.

"I was trying to be more diplomatic, but yeah." Glimmer gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I've gotta get back to work." Catra threw her arm out to the side, fingers splayed out, and her scythe appeared in her hand much the same way it left. The fire continued along her arm across the rest of her body, and Glimmer gasped as her face turned to a skull, black fire burning in the eye sockets.

LATER BABE.

Catra reached down with her free hand- now skeletal, Glimmer noted idly- took a handful of her robe, and whipped it around herself as she turned away. There was a swirling plume of black fire, and with a crackling roar, Catra was gone.

Glimmer stared at where Catra had stood only moments prior. "Okay, I'm totally losing it. There's no way a girl like _her_ would ever call me babe in that tone of voice. And she said to call her whenever! Oh, and she's a _fucking Reaper!"_

"Wait, didn't she have a clipboard earlier..? You know what, never mind." She turned to go back inside. "I'm going back to bed."

 

* * *

 

"Wait, you're telling me that you showed her your _real face_?!" Adora was shocked. "Are you insane?! What if she tells the police? It would be a nightmare!"

"Look, it was a gesture of good faith after I ended up on her doorstep- _in Reaper form!_ \- because the address for the guy was written down wrong!" Catra crossed her arms with a huff. "You didn't see her reaction. There was fear, sure, but no denial of my existence or legitimacy. It was just 'Oh, shit, I'm gonna die.'"

"What does _that_ have to do with it?"

"I couldn't just terrify her and then leave! It was my fault! Besides, if she just accepted that it was real I needed to get her on my side, so to speak."

"I think you just thought she was cute."

Catra ducked her head. "I didn't _only_ think that.."

Adora raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "But you don't deny you think she's cute?"

"Why would I? She is."

"You're such a romantic."

Catra's phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Let's see what the spam callers have this time."

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

 

* * *

 

Glimmer blearily sat up, rubbing her eyes. She fumbled her way out from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "Huh?" She yawned. "What's that? A business card?" She picked it up and stared for a moment. It was a phone number underneath a stylized logo; "Tiger Blood".

There was another pause.

_"THAT WAS REAL!?"_

She looked at the card more closely. "That's a valid phone number, too, not a 555 or something."

She sat for a moment, processing this information. "The Grim- oh, A Reaper wants me to call her. I have a Reaper's phone number. I have a gigantic crush on an _actual_ literal Reaper." She blushed.

"Well, she _said_ I could call her whenever.."

She grabbed her phone off of her bedside table and typed in Catra's number. "I hope she's not trying to sleep or something. It's 10 am, that's late enough in the day, right?"

Catra picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

 

* * *

 

 _"Hey, Catra, it's Glimmer. I uh. Kinda called you on impulse, to be honest."_ Catra's eyes widened, then she smiled softly to herself.

"I'm flattered. Did you just want to hear my beautiful voice again, or did you have a question?"

Adora's mouth dropped open. "You gave her your _number_?!" She hissed.

Catra waved her off so she could hear Glimmer's reply.

_"Do you guys ever do concerts? I wanna see you play."_

Catra froze. "Uh, sometimes. I'll text you the details for our next few then, yeah?"

 _"Great! Looking forward to it!"_ There was a pause. _"Oh, I'm not interrupting your work, am I?"_

"I'm not really doing anything except talking to a work friend." Adora crossed her arms. Catra tilted her head towards Adora. "Hey, you wanna say hi?"

"Sure." Adora held out her hand.

_"Hi, uh, I'm-"_

"Glimmer, right?"

 _"Oh! Catra must have told you about me then? I hope I'm not getting her in trouble with her boss or anything!"_ Adora looked back at Catra.

"Alright, I see what you mean." She returned her attention to the phone. "No, that would only happen if you went around telling people what Catra does here."

_"I would never!!"_

"I believe you. I've heard everything I needed to know, I'm handing the phone back to Catra now."

_"Oh, okay."_

Catra took the phone back. "So, anything else on your mind?"

_"Uh.. no? I mean, not in particular?"_

"Alright, I'll see you at the concert then!"

 _"Yeah!"_ There was a giggle. _"Later babe!"_

The call ended, but Catra just stood frozen in place with her phone to her ear. "Oh no. I've got it _bad_."

Adora let out a long suffering sigh. "I know, Catra."

 

* * *

 

"Are you kidding me?! Now!? Ugh, alright, I know my duty. I'm headed out now."

Catra put away her phone and turned to Adora. "Hey, I'm being called in. Can you tell Glimmer that I'll be back later, and that I'm not standing her up?"

Adora nodded. "I can do that. I still don't think you should be this cavalier with a civilian, but I can respect treating people well."

"I think _you_ need to loosen up. Just because I'm a Reaper now doesn't mean I'm going to stop having fun." Catra stepped into her dressing room, and vanished in another plume of fire.

She rematerialized in a nondescript alley a block away from her destination. "What exactly did he mean by complicated? Complicated is the exact opposite of what I want right now." She turned the corner to see a crowd of people surrounding a burning building. "Aw, son of a bitch. Disaster calls are the worst. Alright, let's get this over with before the emergency vehicles show up." She vanished again, appearing in the burning apartment building in her Reaper form.

Her robe immediately caught fire, but just as quickly streaks of black fire followed, repairing the damage as it happened. _Alright, avoid the worst of the fire, and I can get out of here with only my robe catching on fire. I don't want a repeat of last time._ She shuddered and grit her teeth, making her way through the hallway. _Apartment 15A, should be.. here.._

Catra stood in front of what was left of the door and sighed again. _Of_ course _this is ground zero. So much for quick and painless. Literally in this case._ She steeled herself, then walked into the inferno that was 15A. Even in Reaper form she was susceptible to physical harm, and extreme heat was no exception. The black fire roared up around her in response, a strange dark nimbus amidst the flames.

JACOB CALTOM.

There was a crash from the other room and a scream. _Perfect, found you._

Catra held out an arm and her scythe materialized in her hand.

IT IS TIME, JACOB.

She walked down the hall to the room the noise came from. She kicked the door in, splintering it into pieces, and there was a shriek from inside the room.

There was a man in his early twenties cowering in the corner, staring wide eyed at Catra. "I- I don't wanna die!! I'm only 22! I'm getting married in three months! Please, aren't you supposed to play a game for my life or something?!"

YOU ARE ENTITLED TO A GAME, YES.

The man looked relieved, tears streaming down his face.

YOU ARE NOT, HOWEVER, ENTITLED TO PLAY THE GAME SOMEWHERE ELSE. TICK TOCK, JACOB. WHAT WILL THE GAME BE?

"Can I pick anything? How long do we have to finish the game? Or do you not know that?"

YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES AND FORTY-SEVEN SECONDS STARTING FROM.. NOW. YOU MAY PICK ANYTHING, BUT AFTER THAT TIME EXPIRES THE FIRE WILL CONSUME YOU. A FALL FROM THIS HEIGHT WOULD ALSO BE LETHAL. DECIDE.

The man dashed to a drawer and yanked it open, digging around for a moment. "I'm no good at strategy, I'll bank on the one thing I know we're evenly matched at: Luck." He turned, and in his hand was a matte silver revolver. He popped the cylinder out, put in one bullet, then clicked it back into place. "I choose Russian Roulette." He held out the gun handle-first towards Catra.

There was a pause, then Catra roared with laughter.

WELL SAID! I SHALL ENSURE YOUR LAST WORDS HERE ARE RECORDED IN THE EVENT THAT YOU LOSE.

She spun the cylinder, put the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

**click**

She handed the gun back.

YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE AND TWENTY-TWO SECONDS. THERE IS TIME ENOUGH, BUT DO NOT TARRY.

The man took the gun, closed his eyes, then in one movement, held the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger.

**click**

He handed it back, and Catra immediately took her turn.

**click**

The man looked almost at peace as he took the gun back, and calmly repeated the process again.

**click**

FORTY FIVE SECONDS. I AM GOING TO POINT THE GUN AT THE FLOOR THIS TIME. IF IT FIRES, I HAVE LOST, AND WILL MOVE YOU TO SAFETY. I ACKNOWLEDGE THIS IS A BREACH OF THE RULES, HOWEVER WERE I TO LOSE THE TRADITIONAL WAY I WOULD NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO SAVE YOU. IF IT DOES NOT FIRE, WOULD YOU PREFER I FIRE THE FINAL SHOT TO SPARE YOU THE FLAMES?

He considered, then shook his head. "I started this, I'll see it though myself."

VERY WELL. YOUR RESOLVE IS ADMIRABLE.

Catra pointed the gun at the floor and pulled the trigger once more.

There was a deafening roar as the gun fired.

CONGRATULATIONS. VICTORY IS YOURS.

Catra tossed it to the side, and dashed towards the man.

THIS WILL HURT. I AM SORRY, BUT IT CANNOT BE AVOIDED.

She let go of her scythe, and it dissipated, then she swept an arm around the man, shrouding him in her robe. The black fire quickly crawled over him as well, and he had time to begin to scream before they disappeared.

 

* * *

 

"You said I would live if I won!!" Jacob looked down at his hands, which were slightly transparent.

YOU DID. WHILE THIS MAY BE A PORTION OF THE AFTERLIFE, YOU ARE NOT STAYING HERE. THIS IS SIMPLY THE LIMINAL SPACE I TRAVEL THROUGH.

"Then what's going to happen?"

YOU WILL BE IN FRONT OF THE BUILDING WITH A FIREFIGHTER, WHO VALIANTLY RESCUED YOU FROM THE FLAMES. YOU WILL HAVE NO MEMORY OF OUR GAME OR THE EVENTS THAT WOULD HAVE OCCURRED HAD YOU NOT BEEN RESCUED. IT WILL BE AS IF YOUR RESCUE WAS ALL THAT EVER HAPPENED.

He looked up in surprise. "You can just.. alter history?"

ONLY SOMEWHAT. THIS IS AN INTERESTING CASE, AS TYPICALLY PEOPLE DO NOT HAVE THE PRESENCE OF MIND TO REQUEST A GAME IN THESE SITUATIONS. YOU MANAGED TO ESCAPE YOUR APARTMENT BEFORE BEING TRAPPED, WHICH EXTENDED YOUR TIME ENOUGH TO BE SAVED.

He stared a moment. "You're very forthcoming about all this."

Catra shrugged.

YOU WON'T REMEMBER IT, AND IF YOU DID, NO ONE WOULD BELIEVE YOU. TIME DOES NOT PASS HERE WHILE I ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS. IT IS A LESSER KNOWN PART OF THE DEAL.

"In that case, why did it hurt so much when you transported me?"

BECAUSE THE FIRE THAT SURROUNDS ME IS THAT OF JUDGMENT. IT BURNS NOT MATTER, BUT SIN. IT'S NOT QUITE THAT SIMPLE, BUT THAT IS AN EASY WAY TO LOOK AT IT. THOSE WHO ARE TRULY WICKED CANNOT ESCAPE JUDGMENT EVEN BY WINNING THE GAME, AS THE FIRE WOULD CONSUME THEIR SOUL.

His eyes widened. "Does it burn you?"

IT DID WHEN I BECAME WHAT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU.

"Wait, you weren't always Death?" His tone was becoming more and more incredulous.

I AM A REAPER, ONE OF MANY. THE ONE YOU REFER TO AS DEATH IS THE GRIM REAPER, THE ONE WHO CAME BEFORE ALL THE REST. I WAS MORTAL BEFORE I BECAME THIS. NOW I AM.. IN BETWEEN. I CANNOT BE KILLED, BUT I WILL STILL DIE, ALBEIT AFTER A MUCH LONGER LIFE.

"Holy shit. How did you end up becoming a Reaper?"

YOU ARE VERY FOND OF QUESTIONS. I WAS ONE OF THOSE WHOSE SOUL WAS CONSUMED BY THE FIRE, AND THIS IS MY PENANCE FOR MY SINS. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO BE KILLED, BUT I EXPERIENCE PAIN AND INJURY JUST LIKE ANYONE ELSE. HENCE MY BREACH OF THE RULES EARLIER. I WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN MUCH USE TO YOU WITH A BULLET IN MY HEAD. NOT IN TIME, AT LEAST. AN INJURY LIKE THAT WOULD LIKELY INCAPACITATE ME FOR AROUND AN HOUR.

"Only an hour?!"

THAT IS WHAT SURPRISES YOU? YOUR LIVING ROOM WAS OVER 1,000 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT. I STOOD AND WATCHED YOUR ALUMINUM DINING ROOM TABLE WARP LIKE MELTING PLASTIC. A BULLET IS INCONSEQUENTIAL TO THE POWERS THAT KEEP ME ALIVE. IT SIMPLY DOES ITS DAMAGE ALL AT ONCE.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." He shrugged. "Well, if I won't remember anything I may as well stop asking questions and just get going. Thanks for humoring me."

THANK YOU FOR THE GAME. I HAVE NOT BEEN GENUINELY ENGAGED BY SUCH A CHALLENGE IN A LONG TIME. AS I SAID EARLIER, I SHALL MAKE SURE YOUR WOULD-BE LAST WORDS LIVE ON. NOW, LET US GO.

She snapped her fingers, and there was a sensation of being abruptly moved, despite not moving at all. Jacob looked around in surprise, then confusion. What was there to be surprised about? This firefighter saved him. He called out to the crowd. "Does anyone have a cell phone? I need to call my fiance to tell her I'm okay!"

 

* * *

 

Catra rematerialized in the dressing room, then sighed heavily. She looked over in surprise as she realized she wasn't alone.

OH. GLIMMER.

She transformed back into her normal form, then sank to her knees. "Ugh, fuck, I _hate_ disaster jobs."

"Oh my gods, Catra! What happened to you?!" Glimmer ran over and knelt beside her, but hesitated before touching her. "Are those burns!? We need to get you to a hospital!"

Catra waved her off, and staggered to her feet. "I'll heal."

" _What?!_ No you won't, not on your own! Those are second degree burns! Some are third degree!" Glimmer's voice trembled.

"Hey, easy. I haven't had a chance to explain things to you, but the short version is I can't be killed. It hurts like it usually would, but I can't die. As for what happened to me, my mark was in a burning apartment building. This wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last." Catra gave her a weak smile. "You waited for me in my dressing room?"

Glimmer traced aimless patterns along the floor with her finger, trying to calm her nerves. "Oh, sorry, I just.. Adora said you got called in, and I know it's silly, but I was worried. Also I don't think Adora likes me that much?"

"She'll warm up to you eventually, hopefully. She doesn't dislike _you_ , she thinks it's irresponsible of _me_ to let you hang around like this." Catra shrugged.

"Oh, uh.. Good..?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess I shouldn't make assumptions that you're sticking around. I know that I'm not exactly prime girlfriend material."

Glimmer's voice jumped an octave. "G-girlfriend?!"

"Shit, did I read this wrong? My bad, don't worry about it." Catra started to turn away, shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly.

"NO!" Glimmer cleared her throat. "I mean, no, I do want to date you, I'm just surprised you're interested in someone so.. boring."

Catra started to reach out, then noticed her hands were burned as well. "I would touch your cheek affectionately, but that would hurt. Plus you didn't sign up for getting Catra Barbecue on your face."

"That would be fairly distressing, yes." Glimmer said faintly.

"Anyway, you're not boring. The word you're looking for is human. You're living your life, one day at a time, making the best of it. No crazy supernatural bullshit, no grand purpose. I was always envious of people like you, back when I was alive." Catra smiled wistfully, the froze as her words caught up to her.

"Wait, back when you were alive?" Glimmer's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you undead?!"

Catra waved her hands in front of her. "No! I'll still die of old age, I've got kind of an inverse Highlander thing going on? Except instead of living forever and only dying from beheading, I can't die from injury at all, but once the clock's up, that's it."

"Then why did you say it that way?" Glimmer cocked her head to the side.

Catra sighed. "You know how you wait out your sins in some religions in like, purgatory or whatever? This is my purgatory."

"..What did you do?"

"I don't.. really want to talk about it." Catra looked away. "Let's just say I wasn't a good person."

"Okay." Glimmer nodded and shifted so she was sitting cross-legged. "Is there anything I can do to help you recover?"

Catra looked at her, than let out a single amused laugh. "Nothing phases you. First I show up at your door, all fire and brimstone, and you didn't panic at all. What _really_ surprised me though is that you actually called me. And now you find out that I'm on what amounts to supernatural parole, and you ask me if there's anything you can do to help."

She shook her head. "I knew there was something special about you. To think getting the wrong address would change my life so much. You're a real keeper, Glimmer."

Glimmer was blushing furiously. "How are you so casual about saying that sort of thing?!"

"Once you've gone through what I have, nothing is nerve-wracking anymore. You wanna talk about nerve-wracking? Meeting angels in person. They're not really designed for three dimensional space, and it's really hard on the mind."

"I'll.. keep that in mind?"

There was a pause.

"Do you need to sleep? Like, to stay alive, I mean." Glimmer asked suddenly.

"Huh? I mean, I can go without, but it's not fun. Why?"

"I was wondering if you had a place to stay while you recovered.." She looked away shyly.

"...Why? Why are you so nice to me? By all rights you should be trying to keep me as far away from you as possible," Catra gave an exasperated smile. "and yet, you're inviting me over. I'm the girl your mother warned you about. I'm a literal skeleton. I work for the physical manifestation of the idea of death. Why _me_?"

"What do I have to be afraid of?" Glimmer blushed again. "I trust you. You're obviously not lying about the Reaper thing, and if you were planning to hurt me you would have done it when we first met. And sure, you may be a skeleton sometimes, but it's actually kinda cool?"

"..Thanks, Glimmer. And you don't have to worry about Reapers hurting anyone before their time. The boss would have our head, quite literally. I guess that's worth mentioning; We can't die unless the people giving us our power do it, since they could just.. stop keeping us alive."

"Well, stay out of trouble with your boss then. I would prefer you not die." She paused. "Die again? You know what I mean."

Catra nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice. I'm gonna turn back into a skeleton so I can heal."

"Oh my gosh, you should have said something sooner!" Glimmer took a step back. "Okay, I think I'm prepared?"

Catra stood and transformed back, her robe swirling around her.

AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO KEEP TRACK OF THE UNIFORM.

Glimmer stared, mouth open slightly. "Oh, wow, it's really weird hearing the Cat Catra speech cadence come out of Skeleton Catra's mouth."

CAT CATRA?

"Oh, sorry, is that not okay?"

IT'S CUTE.

Catra shrugged and turned, packing her things into a backpack.

"Oh, good." She took a step forward and reached out towards Catra. "The fire's not hot, I should be able to feel it from here, but.." She touched Catra's shoulder, who sprang away.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? BE CAREFUL! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!

Glimmer looked confused. "By what? The fire isn't hot, it's just kinda.. fluttery."

Catra was stock still.

YOU ACTUALLY TOUCHED ME?

"Yeah, I should have asked first, I'm sorry."

BY ALL RIGHTS THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL. THE FIRE ISN'T JUST FOR SHOW.

"Oh. I'm pretty sure I touched you, but maybe I didn't? Or maybe you jumped away before it started to hurt?"

WELL, UNLESS YOU WANT TO TRY AGAIN, I SUPPOSE WE'LL NEVER KNOW. JUST BE CAREFUL, OKAY?

Glimmer took a cautious step forward and reached out again, hesitating so Catra could stop her if she wanted. "I'm game if you are."

Catra didn't move away, cocking her head slightly to the side.

YOU ARE TRULY A STRANGE AND WONDERFUL GIRL.

Glimmer smiled shyly. "Sometimes a girl's gotta be affectionate. We _are_ dating now, after all, right..?"

..YEAH. GO AHEAD THEN, I GUESS, JUST DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

Glimmer gently set the palm of her hand against the cheekbone of Catra's skeletal visage. "Oh, you're a lot warmer than I expected. The fire isn't hot, just warm, but you're still the temperature I'd expect a normal person to be." She gently pet Catra's cheek with a thumb. "Are you _sure_ the fire's dangerous? It just tingles a bit, like when your leg falls asleep. It's not _comfortable_ or anything, but it's not _painful_."

Catra stared for a moment.

I'M VERY SURE. I KNOW FROM PERSONAL EXPERIENCE. YOU.. THIS SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE.

"Why not? What does it normally do?"

IT BURNS THE WICKEDNESS OF YOUR SOUL, FOR LACK OF A BETTER EXPLANATION. THIS IS MY TRUE FORM. CAT CATRA, AS YOU CALL HER, IS WHAT I USED TO LOOK LIKE BEFORE I BECAME.. THIS.

Glimmer was quiet a moment. "Does that mean.."

DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE THE MOST GENUINELY GOOD HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET, OR WILL EVER MEET? VERY POSSIBLY. IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION I CAN THINK OF.

Glimmer noticed the deflection and decided to drop it.

Catra returned to her mortal form, her injuries mostly healed. "Phew. There, just first degree burns left. No worse than a bad sunburn." She gave Glimmer a sheepish smile. "Related: I'm starving. Wanna go get food? My treat since you didn't get to see me play."

Glimmer took Catra's hand. "Sure." She smiled back. "Are we going to do that flame poofy thing you do? Does that even work on other people?"

"Oh, yeah, we totally could." Catra laughed once. "I didn't even think about it, for anyone else it'd be the single most painful experience of their life." She grinned. "Ready to make history babe?"

Glimmer smiled back. "Let's go, Ghost Rider."

"Aw, yeah! You get it! Everyone else thinks I'm crazy for leaning into the whole flaming skull thing." Catra put an arm around Glimmer's shoulders. "Hang on then!"

Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra's middle, pulling herself tightly against her, and they vanished in a column of flame.


	14. Prompt: "I don't care what anyone else thinks."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is Done™.  
> Catra is loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up rewriting this one, or at least expanding it, but I'm just gonna post it since it feels self-contained as is.

"Why are _all_ of you here? Is something going on?"

"We wanted to have a discussion about an alarming trend we've noticed as of late."

"Oh, no!" Adora set her bag down and pulled out a chair. "Alright, what's the situation?"

"This isn't a student council matter, though your eagerness to help is welcomed as always."

"What's this about then? Am I in trouble?" Adora started to look nervous.

"We've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time sitting closer than would be considered normal with Catra. We were concerned people would get the wrong idea."

"So, what, am I not allowed to sit close to my girlfriend?" Adora crossed her arms with a neutral expression.

Some of the gathered faculty glanced at each other. "It goes a bit beyond sitting close to."

"What do you want?" Adora's tone was clipped, but she maintained a polite disposition.

"We just think you should reconsider your.. trysts with Catra." The other teachers nodded in agreement.

Adora's face hardened. "You've all told me a thousand times that I'm 'going places'," She made quotation marks with her fingers. "And yet, here you all are, trying to hold some half-assed intervention-" Several of the teachers gasped.

"Adora!"

Adora pointed a finger sharply. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to interrupt?"

Their eyes widened in shock.

"As I was saying, you say I'm going places, and you know what? You're right." She looked each of them in the eyes. "And when I get there, they're gonna ask me what it was like to go to school here, if that's the reason I'm so successful." Adora stood from her seat and picked up her bag. "My answer to that question is going to depend on you. Leave Catra alone, and stop meddling where it's not your business."

She walked out of the teacher's lounge.

 

* * *

 

There were whispers following Catra all day, more than usual. "Scorp, are you _sure_ you don't know why everyone's like this today?"

"No idea, sorry! Ask Entrapta after third period." Scorpia gave a smile and a wave.

"Yeah, will do." Catra shut her locker, then paused as she noticed the noise had died down as more and more people started whispering.

"Hey, Catra. Wanna get outta here?" Catra turned to see Adora holding out a hand. If everyone wasn't paying attention before, they were now.

Catra realized she'd been staring blankly for a bit, then shook her head to clear it. "Yeah, sure." She gave a wave and cocky smile to the gathering crowd, then took Adora's hand. "Later nerrds!"

Adora pushed easily through the crowd, and soon they were heading out into the parking lot. "Hey, Cat. You alright? I hope people didn't make things too hard for you today."

Catra looked at her with a confused expression. "I mean, there was a lot more whispering than usual, but I'm still not sure if I was just imagining it."

Adora blushed. "No, you weren't imagining it. A few of the teachers tried to trap me in some sort of weird intervention, and I may have threatened to put them on trial by public opinion if they didn't leave you and me alone. They tried to say people would get the wrong idea, but that's stupid."

Catra's jaw dropped. "You _what?!_ Adora, what about letters of recommendation or whatever?"

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." Adora turned and pulled Catra into a hug. "I want to be with you, and I'm not going to let them bully us. Besides, if it comes down to it I can get letters from someone else." She leaned back and kissed Catra's nose. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"I'm not sure whether to be more shocked that you're cutting class or that you basically gave the faculty the bird."

"Catra!" There was a shout from the school building behind them.

Adora groaned and turned. "Yes?"

The teacher stopped, surprised. "Er, I was addressing Catra,"

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but if you approach two people who are having a conversation and address them, you are in fact addressing both of them, and they are now both involved. Ergo, you're addressing me too. So what can I do for you?"

Catra stared at Adora, mouth open. The teacher floundered for a moment, then cleared their throat. "Catra, it's irresponsible to leave school like this! And to drag Adora into it-"

"Actually, this was my idea. Ask literally anyone in the halls, they all saw it. Are you going to leave Catra and I alone now? I've already made my stance abundantly clear. I know you administrative types have trouble adapting to change, so I can understand that you might not have quite gotten your priorities updated yet. I'll overlook it this time." Adora looked over and took Catra's hand, then leaned in and kissed her gently. She turned back to the teacher. "Have a good day. I'll be seeing you tomorrow in 4th period."

She walked away with Catra in tow.

"Babe, holy shit. That was fucking incredible." Catra's eyes were still wide, and she had adopted a shit eating grin.

"Anything for you, cutie." Adora gave an exaggerated wink.

"Does that include ice cream?"

Adora laughed. "Sure, it can include ice cream. Come on."


	15. Prompt: "Please don't walk out that door."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermista has relationship troubles.  
> Catra is trying really hard to not fall in love with her new cute patient.
> 
> She fails.

A voice called through the speaker on Catra's desk. "Catra, your 3:30 is here."

She pushed a button to confirm for the front desk, then dug out a pen from her desk drawer. _Man, I really need to organize this. Oh well._

The door opened, and a tan woman in a tank top, board shorts, and flip-flops walked into her office. _Huh. Didn't expect a surfer. Damn, she's hot too. Alright, now that I've got_ that _out of my system-_

"So, my friends said I was like, hiding from my problems or whatever," The woman looked around, then walked over and flopped down onto the couch. "So they're making me go to therapy."

Catra raised an eyebrow. "They're _making_ you?" _That's not a good sign._

"Ugh." She let her head fall back. "Not really, they're just making me DD every time we go out until I do and it's _super_ lame,"

Catra stifled a laugh. "So you decided to come so they'd stop making you DD? As reasons go, not the worst I've heard."

"Yeah, I don't care about that, I just like, _have_ to talk to you, and I can be.." She sighed. "Difficult sometimes, and I didn't want to just not _say_ anything,"

Catra's composure was disrupted for a brief moment. "What? You-" She coughed and returned to her professional facade. "That's very kind of you, I don't think I've ever had someone say that at an appointment."

_She acknowledges she needs to work something out, but also acknowledges she doesn't want to.. Why is she even here? What's holding her back? She's self aware enough.. Maybe external issues, then?_

"It's not a big deal. So, how does this whole thing work?" The woman on the couch sat up and swung her legs off to face Catra.

"Well, generally we just talk about what you need to talk about. I can't read minds; I don't know what's bothering you. But first," Catra gave a playful grin. "Hi, I'm Catra. Yes, that is my real name. And you are..?"

"Don't you already know that?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I try to find out as little as possible ahead of time, so I don't get any preconceived ideas." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, honestly, but it makes me feel better."

"Huh. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. I'm Marissa." She gave a half-wave.

"Did you say _Mermista_?" Catra laughed with a grin, her mask dropping for the moment. "I guess we both have unusual names, huh?"

"I didn't say Mermista, but that's rad, so I'm keeping it. My surfboard's mermaid pattern anyway." Mermista shrugged and gave a small smile. "So yeah. You need to know my issues, right?"

"Yeah, and we can take things slow if you need." Catra smiled reassuringly.

"My boyfriend is nuts about me and I can't piece together how I feel or why." Mermista spoke quickly, rushing through the sentence. "If there's one thing I've learned from surfing, it's that fear feeds on hesitation. So yeah. Now you know."

 _That's rough, babe._ "Okay, that's definitely an understandable issue. Why don't you start from when you two met?"

 

* * *

 

"Catra, your 3:30 is here."

Catra tapped the confirm button and waited.

The door opened, and Mermista walked in. "Alright, you can't keep sitting there, I feel like I'm in the principal's office back in high school."

Catra laughed and got up to sit on the chair across from the couch. "Here, is this better?"

Mermista sat down and slipped her feet out of her flip-flops, then pulled them up to tuck them underneath her. "A little." She patted the cushion on the other side of the couch. "Sit here, I can at least pretend I'm not in a therapy office then. We're just hanging out."

 _Aw man, why do the really cute ones always end up being my patients? Though, that might be because I don't get to know many other people.._ Catra walked over and curled up on the other end of the couch, slipping off her flats. She smirked. "So, what's the 4-1-1?"

Mermista laughed. "Oh my gods, you're actually a dork, I love it."

"I am a woman of many talents." Catra gave a genuine smile. "So, Sea Hawk, you said his name was?"

"Yeah. Things are pretty much the same. Like, he's such a good guy, why do I have a problem?" Mermista looked over at Catra. "I just... he likes me, so much, and I'm worried that he thinks I'm more than I am, I guess? And sure, he's annoying sometimes, but isn't everyone?"

"How long did you say you've known him? It was several years, right?"

"Yeah, since the beginning of college. He was a sophomore, but because of the way the ages shook out he's only a few months older than me."

 

* * *

 

Catra started to be able to tell vaguely what kind of mood Mermista was in based on the way she sat down on the couch.

Mermista sat down on the edge, knees together and arms straight, palms on her knees. "So.. Sea Hawk invited me to a family ski trip."

Catra raised an eyebrow. _That sounds like a great time, why is she so nervous..?_ "Is that a good thing?"

"Maybe? I really don't know, at this point." Mermista hunched in on herself a little.

"Okay, well, how about you walk me through the situation? What do you feel like your options are? How do they make you feel?"

"Well, we could break up; I don't think I really need to explain that one-"

Catra leaned in with a wry smile. "Oh no, I'm not letting you dodge the question like that. Go back; you could break up, how do you feel about that situation?"

"I think it would be super shitty and I really do _not_ want to deal with that shitstorm." Mermista sighed. "But.. If it's what I have to do, I don't want to hurt Sea Hawk by leading him on."

"Okay, what's your next option?"

"Decide I'm okay with him being this into me even though I'm not sure, and just go on the trip anyway."

"And?" Catra gestured for her to go on.

"And if I did that I'd feel guilty the whole time and I'd be miserable, and he'd be able to tell cause he's super sweet and perceptive, which just makes it _worse_ because it's endearing and-" Mermista stopped and took a breath. "If I'm still this unsure, I can't take advantage of him and his family like that."

She nodded. "I think we need to break up."

Catra smiled warmly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Catra." The grin Catra received in return was blinding.

_Hoo, if I'm not careful Sea Hawk won't be the only one in love with her. I don't even know if she likes girls!_

_Dammit, Catra! No thinking about dating your patients!_

"You did all the work, I just gave you a push in the right direction." Catra smirked. "And made you stop deflecting."

"And _that's_ why I'm here."

 

* * *

 

Mermista flopped down onto the couch. "Uugh. Alright, so, the last two weeks sucked. Like, majorly sucked."

Catra raised an eyebrow as she walked over to perch on the opposite end of the couch. "Sea Hawk?"

"I told him we needed to break up. Gods, that made me feel awful, but I just.. I couldn't let him give himself to me unconditionally like that, not when.." Mermista trailed off.

"Not when you can't return it?" Catra prompted.

Her response was quiet. "..yeah. It doesn't help that I've got all these confusing feelings, as soon as I decided we needed to end it I thought of-" Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly changed where the sentence was going. "Thought of a lot of stuff I'd never really taken the time to consider before."

"Like what?" Catra looked at her knowingly. _I know you're hiding something, but I won't push it._

"I think I'm bi." Mermista blushed.

Catra raised an eyebrow. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"You know, just.. thinking." Mermista wouldn't make eye contact. "There's a lot of pretty girls in the surfing scene."

 _So the thing she's hiding is related to being bi..?_ "It's okay to re-evaluate your identity, you know."

Mermista laughed once, but there was little humor in it. "Yeah, I know. That's not the issue. The issue is I can't get her out of my head, and it's driving me crazy."

Her expression grew to be forlorn, and Catra felt her heart clench. _I'm way too far gone for this girl, aren't I? I managed to get my hopes up in the 30 seconds between learning she's into girls and learning she's pining after someone else.._

_I suppose that's what I get for letting myself fall for her. At least we can still be friends, as much as this counts as being friends.._

"I think.. I think this is gonna be my last visit." Mermista's voice was quiet, and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Catra swore her heart stopped. _What?! No! Not now!_ "Oh? Why's that?"

_Man, it's only supposed to jinx it if you say it out loud!_

"I.. I don't really want to talk about it. I'm sorry." Mermista swung her legs off the couch, and stood up. "Thanks for everything, really. It's been.. fun."

 _She's thanking me..? Then why would she want to leave if she.._ Realization hit Catra like a thunderbolt. _Am.. Am_ I _the girl she can't stop thinking about..?_

"Please, don't walk out that door." Catra realized she had jumped to her feet, one hand half stretched out after Mermista.

Mermista stopped, then looked back. Her eyes widened as she saw Catra's posture. "Yeah?" She adopted her usual aloof demeanor.

Catra swallowed. _Well, there's no backing out now. This is my only chance._ "I.."

Her hand dropped. _What am I doing? I'm her therapist. I can't.. I'd just be talking advantage of her._

"...Okay."

_..what?_

Mermista slowly walked back towards Catra, and sat down on the edge of the couch. "I won't." She patted the couch next to her. "Sit?"

Catra was in shock. _Just like that..? There's no way.. right?_ She sat down on the other side of the couch again, blushing.

"Ugh, over _here_ , Catra." She sounded exasperated, but there was a tremor in her voice just beneath the surface. She patted the couch next to her again, but she refused to make eye contact.

Catra slowly shifted over until she was next to Mermista. "..Sorry."

"Don't be, I just- ugh, I'm so _dumb_ , what am I doing.." Mermista clenched her fists, resting them on her knees.

 _She's just as scared as I am._ There was an empty, tense silence.

 _She's scared too. Just do it. If you don't you'll never see her again anyway, so you've got nothing to lose; just_ tell her _!!_

"I don't want you to go." Catra broke the silence. "I got used to seeing you, and.. I don't want that to end."

"Catra.." Mermista's voice was soft, and she finally looked up to meet Catra's gaze, only to see that she was tearing up.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm your therapist, and it's a _huge_ conflict of interest, but I _swear_ I didn't let it affect the advice I gave you-"

Catra cut off as her voice got caught by the lump in her throat. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you leave without saying anything. You.. you can go, if you want, I've said my piece. Thanks for hearing me out."

"You.. you want.. _me_?" Mermista reached out hesitantly. "I thought that patients and therapists weren't supposed to be involved.. like that,"

"They're not, but.. I couldn't let you just walk away, not if there was a chance that I.. That we.."

Catra steeled herself. "To be perfectly clear, I want to date you. Can I take you to dinner sometime?"

"Yes. Hell yes, gods, Catra, do you have any idea how much sleep I've lost over you in the last two weeks? I realized I'm attracted to women because I realized I'd fallen in love with my therapist!" Her voice trailed off to a softer tone. "The first woman I ever fell for and she was a woman I thought I couldn't have."

"You _can_ have me, I just can't officially be your therapist anymore, that's still all kinds of unethical, but _gods_.." Catra smiled and shook her head. "I am _so_ okay with that trade."

"You said you always thought it'd be cool to learn to surf, right?" Catra nodded. "I could teach you after this, if you wanted.."

"Sounds like a plan. You're my last appointment today anyway. Don't worry, I won't charge for going over time." Catra winked.

To her surprise, Mermista smirked and winked back. "In that case, do you do house calls?"

"Uh," Catra blushed furiously.

Mermista giggled as they walked out of the office. "Come on, we have to go get some things."


	16. Prompt: "Thank you, for everything."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to make trades in life.  
> Glimmer finds out that some are bigger than others.

"Thank you, for everything. But most of all.. Thank you for showing me what it's like to be loved to the very end." Adora coughed, her lips stained red.

"No.. no, no no _no_!" Glimmer felt tears streaming down her face. " _Adora_! No, you are _not_ going to die here!"

Glimmer held Adora close and squeezed her eyes shut, reaching for every last vestige of power she could muster. With a desperate pained cry, they disappeared in a crackling flash of light.

 

* * *

 

Moments later they appeared in the middle of the entryway to the castle's infirmary. Glimmer dropped to her knees on the floor, barely managing to catch Adora in time. "Help! Adora's hurt really bad!" Her voice was weak as she called out, but it carried far enough to get the attention of the castle healers.

"Princess! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, just save _her_! I'll be fine!" Glimmer's voice was frantic.

The healer gave Adora a cursory inspection, then quickly picked her up and rushed her to the main exam room. Another healer stayed behind to make sure Glimmer was okay.

"Uh, Princess? Are you sure you're alright? Your hair sparkles are.. gone?"

Glimmer felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "..What?" She reached up to run a hand through her hair. "They.. they're part of my hair, how.."

She stilled as a childhood memory came to mind.

 

* * *

 

" _Mom! Mom! My hair is all sparkly!"_

_Angella smiled down at her daughter. "Oh my, that means you should finally be able to use your power! My hair turned this color around your age too."_

_Glimmer beamed then closed her eyes and clenched her fists, concentrating intently. There was a moment where nothing happened, then Glimmer appeared above her mother. "Hug attaaack!"_

_Angella managed to catch Glimmer, but went crashing to the ground instead, her daughter laughing all the way. "Be careful! Now, you must promise not to use your power to cause trouble, okay? It is a grave responsibility." Angella tried to hide her smile._

_Glimmer nodded solemnly. "I promise."_

 

* * *

 

"...I burned out my powers."

The healer's mouth dropped open in horror. "I'm sure that that's not the answer here-"

"I can't feel the moonstone anymore. It's just.. gone. Maybe I'll be able to reestablish the connection, but..." Glimmer shook her head. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is making sure Adora's okay." She shakily got to her feet. "Alright, let's go."

They walked into the exam room to find the healers circled around Adora, who appeared to be better, if her alert expression was any indication. "Glimmer!" Adora wobbled as she stood, but she quickly righted herself and rushed over to Glimmer. "That was so incredible, I didn't know you had enough power to teleport us both that.. far..."

Glimmer smiled sadly. "Looks like you caught on faster than I did."

Adora teared up. "You.. you gave up your magic just to save me..?"

"I didn't know that would happen, but.. I still can't bring myself to regret it." Glimmer put her arms around Adora, head against her chest. "Saving you was worth it." She choked up, the weight of the situation catching up to her. "I couldn't.." A strangled sob escaped her lips. "I couldn't bear the thought of having to bury you."

Adora held her tightly. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I love you, Adora." Glimmer looked up at her girlfriend. "You _better_ be careful. I'll kick your butt if you die on me."

Adora laughed. "Yes, dear. Now I need a nap, I feel awful."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the moonstone, see if I can fix this."

"Good luck, love. Come see me when you finish?" Adora sounded hopeful.

Glimmer smiled. "Of course."

 

* * *

 

It was no use. Glimmer couldn't even feel the thrum of power from being this close to the moonstone. She sank to her knees, defeated.

"I heard about what happened from the healers.." Angella's voice came from behind her.

Glimmer winced. "Yeah, I know, it was reckless-"

"If I could have saved your father, I would have given up my wings and my power in a heartbeat." Glimmer looked over in surprise to see Angella smiling sadly. "I cannot scold you for doing what you could to save the ones you love."

Glimmer sighed. "Thanks. I'm just glad she's okay. It's going to be hard to adjust, but.."

Angella knelt and put her arms around her daughter. "You can do it together."

Glimmer smiled softly and returned the embrace. "Yeah. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGST TRAIN HAS fairly decent brakes I just want these poor girls to be happy why must I do this to them


	17. Prompt: "Did you need something?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group projects aren't _all_ bad.

The professor read out the groups in a detached monotone. "Group 3: Catra and Glimmer."

"Great." Catra rolled her eyes and turned to Glimmer. "Just let me handle the calculations, alright? I'm not here to babysit you."

Glimmer sat in shock for a moment. "What the fuck is your damage?"

Catra scowled. "I'm allergic to bullshit, I don't have time for it."

"If you were allergic to bullshit you would have suffered anaphylactic shock from your own insufferable antics years ago," Glimmer shot back.

"Catra, Glimmer, is this going to be an issue?"

"No, ma'am." They spoke in unison, both equally exasperated.

"Good." She turned back to the class. "I'll see you all in class Thursday."

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Catra. This is going to be the worst. And she had the audacity to tell me to stay away from the calculations!" Glimmer flopped facedown on her couch.

Bow made a noncommittal noise. "I mean.. you are _terrible_ at math."

Glimmer's voice was muffled by the cushions. "Et tu, Bow?"

 

* * *

 

"Let me get this straight," Adora pinched the bridge of her nose. "you're telling me the only girl in class who can write is your partner, and this is somehow _bad_?"

"Yes! Because she's annoying! Like, who wears that much glitter! It gets everywhere, and it really clashes with my style, and it's impossible to get it all off my stuff, which means it's all over me!"

"This seems incredibly petty."

"Adora, my middle _name_ is petty."

Adora shrugged. "Fair."

 

* * *

 

Glimmer poked her head into the lab. "Hey, Catra."

Catra sighed, but didn't stop what she was doing. "Did you need something?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I wrote the lab report."

Catra looked up in surprise. "Wait, what? We're not even half done, how did you finish the report?"

"I got a friend who took the class to tell me what the end result is and left blanks for you to fill in our numbers. I emailed it to you. I'll get out of your hair, Miss 'math guru'." Glimmer left as quickly as she came.

 

* * *

 

"Turns out she's really clever. Who knew?" Catra spoke without looking up from her laptop.

Adora paused her note taking and looked over curiously. "That's one hell of a 180. What gives?"

Catra waved a hand airily then went back to typing. "Oh, no, I still think she's annoying as hell. She just has redeeming qualities I was unaware of."

Adora raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

 

* * *

 

Bow crossed his arms. "You never do things ahead of time. On top of that, this was a lot of work to do upfront. This isn't about not having to talk to her anymore, is it? You're trying to impress her."

"What? No! I just want her to take me seriously and stop being such a jerk all the time!"

Bow raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

 

* * *

 

Adora set her tray down in the dorm cafeteria. "Hey, Bow."

He didn't look up from his phone. "Hey, Adora."

"Glimmer still refusing to admit it?"

"Yep. Catra too?"

Adora sighed. "Yep."

They sat in silence for a moment, eating.

Adora broke the silence. "Ten bucks says one of us catches them making out or post-makeout in one of their rooms."

Bow snorted. "No deal, that's totally gonna happen."

"Alright, ten bucks says it's Catra's room."

"Done." They shook on it. Bow grinned. "It's definitely going to be Glimmer's."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, thanks for writing the report. Everything should be done."

"Great. Good job, or whatever." Glimmer didn't look over.

Catra scowled, but didn't respond.

The teacher spoke up. "Now that most of you have finished, I'll go over the next stage of the project."

Catra let her head fall back. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me."

 

* * *

 

"Now we have to present our findings!"

Bow chuckled. "You just can't win, can you?"

Glimmer let out a frustrated groan.

 

* * *

 

Adora laughed. "At least she can write."

Catra grumbled to herself. "Doesn't change the fact that I need to give a presentation with her."

"Why are you so mad? What happened to 'turns out she's clever?'"

"Still doesn't mean I want to be around her that much. She's not even BAD at math, she just doesn't care, which means I have to explain all of it to her anyway!"

"So you're not gonna present the math yourself?"

"Nope. She's gotta pull her weight too."

"And writing the presentation isn't pulling her weight?"

"I can't just let her show me up twice in a row like that!"

"That's fair. So you're gonna write the paper and tell her you like her after?"

"Yep."

There was a pause.

"WAIT-"

Adora cackled.

 

* * *

 

"You're seriously going to make me present the methodology section?"

"Buckle up sweetheart, time for you to get with the program."

"I hate you."

"Long as you can present, I _could_ not care less."

"Fine, then you're writing the presentation."

Catra pulled a notebook out of her bag, flipped a few pages in, and slapped it down onto the table. "Done."

Glimmer just stared. "Oh. Alright, I.. I guess I'll get started." She looked pointedly at Catra. "But you're teaching me any of this that I don't understand."

"Yeah, yeah."

 

* * *

 

"Why are we integrating this? It's a measure of the change in energy!"

"Yeah, but that's the rate of change as a function of time; we're integrating to get the total change."

"Gods, I hate integrals. _Fine_."

"Hey, the math is already done, all you have to understand is why. Quit complaining."

"Eat shit, Catra."

 

* * *

 

Catra and Glimmer stood outside the door to the classroom. "Alright, here goes. You got your part down?"

"Yeah, yeah, I better after you nagging me the whole time."

"You're damn right you better."

 

* * *

 

Catra sat in her room, working at her computer. She jumped when her phone buzzed. _That's weird.. Adora's in class, she's not usually one to text in class._

Catra's eyes widened when she read the name.

_Glimmer - Hey, I have an exam in two days and I need help with integrals again. It's gonna be way faster to have you help since I won't have to explain what I know._

Catra went to reply with her usual scathing dismissal, but then another message showed up.

_Glimmer - If I pass the exam, I'll buy you dinner. You can pick the place._

_Catra - Deal. Hope you like sushi._

 

* * *

 

"She's taking you to dinner?"

"She said she'd pay if I tutored her and she passed the exam."

"Need help choosing an outfit?"

"Ha, ha." Catra paused. "Besides, we both know I have like, one stylish outfit."

 

* * *

 

"Bow, I don't need to dress up for this."

"Come on, at least look a little stylish, I'll even settle for the whole 'hipster writer' look."

Glimmer sighed. "Alright, I'll wear that off the shoulder sweater you got me. How's that?"

Bow sat up excitedly. "Ooh, definitely yoga pants with that, that'll give you that 'I'm hot and I know it but I'm not trying too hard' kinda vibe."

"Alright, but only because yoga pants are super comfy. I'm not dressing up just for _Catra_."

 

* * *

 

"Damn, you actually clean up pretty well."

"Don't get used to it, this is my one 'stylish' outfit." Catra was wearing an open leather jacket with a flannel tied around her waist.

"So you have two settings, 'hopeless nerd' and 'punk rock lesbian'?"

"Excuse you, I am bisexual, thank you very much. But otherwise, yes. Not like you have room to talk, miss 'starving artist'."

"What about this outfit makes you think starving artist?" Glimmer put her hands on her hips.

Catra put up her hands in surrender. "Alright, fine. You can _also_ pull off the whole 'effortlessly stylish' thing."

Glimmer blushed slightly. "Good. Anyway, let's go. I'm hungry."

Catra grinned. "I am too, don't worry."

 

* * *

 

"Seriously? Adora can't eat spicy food? Like, at all?"

"She's a pain to cook for sometimes. I love her to death, but gods it sucks not being able to use my usual spices."

"I can relate, I'm used to spicy food at home, and none of my friends can eat it except Bow."

"He grew up with you, right? Too bad Adora didn't adapt like he did."

"Hey, it's never too late, right?"

"I suppose."

 

* * *

 

"So, that was actually.. really fun." Catra scuffed her foot. "You uh.. maybe wanna do this again sometime?"

Glimmer stopped for a second, wide eyed. Catra realized how her statement could be interpreted and backpedaled. "Just as friends, I'm not like, asking you out or anything!"

"Oh, sure!" Glimmer smiled, but it seemed.. off, somehow. "I'm gonna head home, I guess text me sometime?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Catra stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned to leave. "Thanks for dinner, I promise I won't make you pay for me next time."

"I'll hold you to it!" Glimmer called after her.

 

* * *

 

"So what's got you all broken up?"

"I just.. didn't expect that to hurt so much." Glimmer was hugging a pillow, sitting on her couch with her legs curled to the side.

Bow raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Glimmer sighed. "We were having a great time, honestly. I don't know how, but we were. She said 'do you wanna do this again sometime' and I just felt this.. _thrill_ ,"

She buried her face in the pillow. "And then she looked so panicked, and she probably meant to reassure me by telling me she wasn't asking me out, but it did the opposite. She broke my heart without even knowing she did it, and she did it before I even realized she had the power to do so."

Bow winced. "That's.. rough. Are you going to go with her to dinner again still?"

"Oh gods, now I have to pretend nothing's wrong... or I could just tell her I'm busy, that way I don't have to turn her down, but I also don't have to suffer through 'totally not a date.'"

Bow facepalmed. "Oh boy."

 

* * *

 

"Adora, what do I do? She always says she's busy, and like, I know she is, but I'm starting to worry she's avoiding me." Catra was pacing in her room. "I don't want to push the issue and make it worse though."

"I still don't get why you said it was just as friends." Adora watched Catra walk back and forth with a concerned expression.

"I panicked! It looked like she was totally shocked, and I was worried it'd be weird.."

"I really don't know what to tell you. I can talk to Bow, but that's all I can promise."

Catra's shoulders dropped in relief. "Thanks, Adora. You're a lifesaver."

 

* * *

 

"Our friends are idiots."

"Agreed."

 

* * *

 

"I have to go this time, I can't keep making excuses.."

Bow smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Good for you! I believe in you!"

Glimmer started muttering to herself. "Okay Glimmer, you can do this, just don't let on that you've got a huge crush on her and everything will be fine."

 

* * *

 

Everything was not fine.

"So.. how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen-"

"Hey-"

They looked at each other in surprise. "Go ahead." Catra gestured for Glimmer to continue.

"I was just gonna say I promise I'm not avoiding you. I've just had a lot on my plate. I'll make time when I can, after all, we're.. friends now, right?" Glimmer smiled.

Catra felt her chest tighten, but she ignored it. "Yeah. Friends." She put on a smile.

 

* * *

 

"Adora I fucked up, I've somehow friendzoned _myself_. But like, not the creepy dudebro kind of friendzone-"

Adora cut her off with a bemused smile. "I get what you're saying."

"What the fuck happened?! Why can't I just go back to before when she was that annoying girl who kept getting glitter on my stuff? I caught myself thinking 'I guess I can live with the glitter' the other day!" Catra threw her arms out in an exaggerated gesture. "I _hate_ glitter!"

Adora looked up suddenly as she thought of something.

 

* * *

 

"Bow, how attached is Glimmer to her glitter-hair?"

"That's ominous."

"No, no, it's just that Catra hates glitter and this is a great chance for Glimmer to show how much she cares without actually saying she likes Catra."

"I'll mention that Catra hates glitter and maybe I can steer it from there. Good thinking!"

 

* * *

 

Glimmer looked up in surprise. "Wait, so you're saying Catra hated me because I got glitter on her stuff? I suppose it _is_ kinda hard to get off.."

"This could also be your way of showing you care," Bow shrugged. "you could go without next time you two go to dinner, say you figured out that she doesn't like it?"

"That's.. actually a good idea. Thanks, Bow." Glimmer smiled.

"Go get her, tiger."

 

* * *

 

"You changed your hair?"

"Yeah, uh.. I kinda noticed that you were trying really hard to keep any glitter off of you, and I figured that I would just, not?" Glimmer gave an awkward grin. "So no need to worry, this is a glitter-free zone today."

Catra just stared a moment, then smiled softly. "Thanks. I appreciate it. If we go somewhere trendy or whatever you can wear it, I don't mind. It works on you."

It was Glimmer's turn to be shocked. "But you hate glitter," she blurted out.

Catra laughed. "Yeah, I do, but it's your thing, kinda. I couldn't deny you the chance to express yourself."

Glimmer threw caution to the wind and stepped closer to Catra; now very much inside the boundary of what would be considered normal. "You were asking me out, weren't you? That first time, I mean. But then you thought I was staring in horror, so you panicked."

Catra blushed. "Yeah. Sorry."

Glimmer stood on her tiptoes and held on to Catra's lapels, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was just shocked that you like me that way, especially considering our history. Would you like to try again?"

Catra's smile grew wider. "Wanna go on a date? My treat this time. The place is really close, too." She winked.

Glimmer giggled as they both looked to the entrance of the restaurant less than 100 feet away. "That sounds lovely. Lead the way, Catra."

 

* * *

 

Adora knocked on Catra's door. "Catra? It's not like you to not answer your phone all day, is everything alright?"

She heard a muffled voice. "I told you she'd come to check on me if I didn't answer!"

Adora opened the door to see Glimmer sitting on the couch with her legs curled to one side.

And wearing one of Catra's shirts.

"Oh, you're Adora, right? Catra's mentioned you before. I'm Glimmer."

"I had a feeling, considering you're wearing her shirt. You guys finally got your shit together then?" Now that Adora could take a better look, she noticed a few suspiciously shaped marks on Glimmer's neck. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The marks on your neck certainly suggest that to be the case."

Glimmer blushed, but to Adora's surprise she smirked back. "I don't think I'd describe it as us getting it _together_ , it was definitely more of a 'watching me unravel' sort of situation."

Adora stared for a moment, then laughed. "Alright, I'll get out of your way. She's all yours for the weekend."

The bathroom door opened and Catra walked out, face crimson. "Hey Adora,"

"Hey Catra. I was just leaving, have fun! We can reschedule our movie night; I think you have other things to be doing." She winked and turned to leave. "Later Catra! Nice meeting you 'other things'!"

Catra spluttered as the door closed.

 

* * *

 

"You owe me ten bucks."

"Seriously? I thought for sure it would be Glimmer's room."

"Yeah, as far as I could tell it was a 'Catra's room is closer' kind of decision."

Bow whistled. "Wow. How'd you figure that?"

"Glimmer was there, and she had quite a few hickeys. It was fairly obvious she had no intention of leaving either, so I told Catra we could reschedule our movie night to give the two of them the weekend."

"Did she say yes?"

"She kind of just stammered incoherently, but didn't say no, which pretty well confirms it."

Bow handed Adora a ten. "Well, good for them. Now; what's all this about you and Perfuma?"

Adora let her head fall back as she let out a groan. "So that's how it is, huh?"

Bow nodded solemnly. "It be like that sometimes."


	18. Prompt: "You're not alone."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets Glimmer's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter 13, but it should stand on its own? I think?

"Oh! Uh, hey mom! What brings you here?" Glimmer smiled nervously.

"I wanted to see how you were settling in, and I know you have a tendency to hide your troubles, so I wanted to arrive before you could hide them. I apologize for the deception of sorts, I just worry." Angella looked sheepish.

"Well, uh, my living room is kind of a mess, so give me a minute to clean up?"

"I raised you, it can't possibly be worse than your room as a young girl. I don't mind, dear." Angella started forwards, but Glimmer didn't move out of the doorway. "Ah, that's not what this is about at all, is it? Am I interrupting something?"

Glimmer blushed, struggling to form a response. Angella smiled softly. "I would like to meet him, if he has you this flustered."

Glimmer looked away, tensed slightly. "..not a guy."

Angella looked surprised. "Oh? A woman, then? I will admit, this is unexpected, but I will support you nonetheless."

"Well, okay, come on in, I guess?" Glimmer nervously let her mother inside, quickly darting to the living room.

Catra was walking to the couch, and the room was.. surprisingly neat? "Hey, I heard the words 'hey mom' and took the opportunity to make things presentable."

Glimmer gave her a relieved smile. "Thanks."

"She cleaned up your living room? You really do have a knack for finding the nicest people, dear." Angella's voice floated around the corner, and Catra stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.

Angella rounded the corner and saw Catra. She stood and stared for a moment, and Catra smiled sheepishly. "Uh. Hey."

"It's _you._ "

"Aw, hell."

" _'Aw hell'_ is right!" Glimmer looked over in shock at her mother. "What are you doing with my daughter!? You may have hidden your past from her, but you can't hide it from me!"

Glimmer was becoming increasingly alarmed. "You two know each other?!"

Catra sighed. "You could say that." She gestured for Angella to sit in a chair across from the couch. "Alright, looks like there's some explaining to do."

Angella looked surprised. "That's.. rather unlike you."

"Yeah, well, a lot has happened since you last saw me. I'm not the person I used to be."

"Words are cheap."

"Mom!" Glimmer was indignant.

"No, she's right. Man, I really didn't want to have to explain all this to anyone else. This is just getting messy.. I'm starting to see why Adora was so against it."

"Adora? As in, Adora Pendelton?" Angella raised an eyebrow.

Glimmer's voice was barely a squeak. "The serial killer?! You must be mistaken, besides, Adora Pendleton is.. dead." She trailed off and looked at Catra. "..Oh."

Catra sighed again. "Yeah. Adora Pendleton. She wasn't a serial killer, though, she was an assassin. She was after people who supported corrupt politicians. Serial killers are in it for the violence, assassins are in it for a goal." She shook her head. "Sorry, I've gotten that spiel so many times it's practically reflex at this point."

"That doesn't make her actions acceptable!" Angella's eyes were hard.

"You think I don't know that!?" Catra looked bitter. "Everyone I know is a terrible person, with the exception of your daughter. Including me."

"Catra, that's not true!" Glimmer was openly distraught by this point.

"I wish I could agree with you, but..."

"I'll ask one more time, or I'm calling the police; what are you doing with my daughter?"

"I'm gonna be straight with you. I'm dating her. But before you fly off the handle, there's more to this."

Catra stood up with a troubled expression. "I met her while I was working, and no, it's not my old job. I was done with that job after I got shot in the back of the head."

Glimmer gasped.

Angella merely scowled. "As if I would believe that."

"I knew you'd say that. I'll just have to prove it. Glimmer, could you leave the room? I think this might alarm your mother, and she'd likely feel better if you were farther away."

"That's.. that's fair. I'll just be a room away, okay?"

Catra nodded, then turned back to Angella. "I'm not the person I used to be in a very literal sense." She closed her eyes and transformed in a rush of black flame.

THIS IS WHAT I HAVE BECOME. THIS IS ALSO HOW I MET GLIMMER. I WAS GIVEN THE WRONG ADDRESS.

Angella's eyes were wide. "This can't be real. This has to be a dream."

I ASSURE YOU, IT IS VERY REAL. I WAS NOT BEING HYPERBOLIC WHEN I SAID I WAS SHOT. WHEN A REAPER COMES TO COLLECT A PERSON AFTER DEATH, THE FLAMES YOU SEE SURROUNDING ME ARE THE JUDGE, JURY, AND IF NEEDED, EXECUTIONER. YOU DISLIKE ME BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF PERSON I WAS, AND YOU WERE CORRECT. THE FLAMES CONSUMED ME, LEAVING ONLY WHAT YOU SEE BEFORE YOU NOW.

Catra turned back into her mortal form. "When that happens, the individual in question is inducted into the ranks of the Reapers; it's both a method of sentencing and recruiting. Reapers must have the conviction to kill; it's literally our job to remove people whose time is up. Normal people can't be trusted to do this without breaking the rules."

Catra shrugged. "So they use us. It's our parole, in a way, except the penalty for violation is ceasing to exist. It's an effective motivator. So I can promise that I won't hurt Glimmer. Well.. unless it's her time, but I'd still probably call in a favor to avoid that one. I.. don't think I could handle it."

Angella stared. "So Glimmer knows about this."

"For the most part. She knows I'm on supernatural parole, and she knows I'm a Reaper. She doesn't know what I used to do, I don't like talking about it. That part of my life may as well not exist, given the conditions of my position. Typically I'm not even in the mortal world all that often, but.." Catra trailed off, unsure.

"Very well. There is no other explanation for what I just saw than something otherworldly, so for now I must either believe you to be telling the truth, or believe myself to be hallucinating or insane, which I believe to be unlikely." Angella nodded curtly. "I will take my leave now, as I do not believe I would be good company at the moment." She stood to leave.

"Before you go.. Thank you. I know you care for your daughter. I know that I wouldn't trust me if I were in your position, but then I suppose that kind of bitterness is why I ended up in this job, huh?" She smiled sadly. "For as little as it's worth, I promise to be good to her. At the very least, take comfort in the fact that I will literally die if I do hurt her. Maybe you can't believe in me being trustworthy, but as cynical as it is, I think you can believe in me doing my best to save my own skin."

"..I suppose I can, yes. I will take that to heart." Angella walked out of Glimmer's apartment.

Catra flopped down on her back on the couch. "She's gone, Glimmer. You can come out."

Glimmer walked out and sat on the edge of the couch, gesturing for Catra to sit up. "Catra..."

Catra obliged, allowing Glimmer to sit back. Catra laid her head on Glimmer's lap. "Sorry, hon."

"No, I'm sorry! You're just trying your best, you don't deserve to be accused like that. Though.. I _am_ curious now. What.. What _did_ you used to do?" She ran her fingers through Catra's hair gently.

"You're too sweet. I don't know what I did to deserve you. Frankly I'm fairly certain I didn't, I just got lucky." She rolled to the side, facing away from Glimmer. "I was very involved with the drug trade. Remember that huge scandal about a gang selling drugs and the administration turning a blind eye?"

Glimmer's hand stilled for a moment, then continued. "The school boards were in on it, right?"

"..Yeah." Catra was silent for a moment.

"What about it..?"

"I was the leader of that gang."

Glimmer froze. "What?!"

"I had a feeling this conversation would go this way.. It's one thing to know I did bad things in the past, it's another to know what they are. But you deserve the truth at this point. Yeah, I was the leader. Nothing was sacred. All that mattered to me was my own ambition." Catra's voice was bitter.

"I didn't care who got hurt, or whose lives got ruined. I was determined to be at the top, no matter what." She laughed humorlessly. "And then I got a bullet to the back of the head for my trouble. Taken out by one of my subordinates. I should have seen it coming, honestly, it's not like I was the only ruthless one. They got booked soon after though, the power vacuum tore the gang apart."

"I always wondered what happened there.." Glimmer went back to running her fingers through Catra's hair. "But I refuse to let this make me think any less of you. You sound remorseful, that's not who you are anymore. And maybe that's naïve, but I do have the assurance that you won't go back to your old ways. If you want to make a new life for yourself, how could I think less of you for that?"

Catra didn't respond, and for a moment Glimmer was worried. Then she felt the gentle shaking of Catra's shoulders. "It's okay, Catra. You're safe here."

Catra rolled over and wrapped her arms around Glimmer, hiding her face against her stomach. "Thank you.." Her grip tightened, and she broke down.

"I've got you, hon, it's okay." Glimmer gently rocked side to side, stroking Catra's hair. "You're not alone."


	19. Prompt: "Stay here tonight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a surprise visitor.  
> Glimmer gets a glimpse into Catra's past.

Catra stood awkwardly by her door. _This was a stupid idea.. I should just go back to bed before I make things weird.._

There was a knock that startled Catra from her thoughts. She let out a high pitched trill in surprise, then opened the door, only to find the very girl she had been considering going to see. "Glimmer? What are.. what are you doing here?"

"I.. I wanted to check on you. I know that you and Adora have an arrangement when it comes to sleeping, but since she's gone I wanted to make sure you were okay." She blushed. "I can go now, you're obviously doing just fine, so I'll let you get to sleep."

"Hey, it's okay. I really appreciate it. And well.. I was actually standing here trying to decide if I should knock on _your_ door.." Catra looked at the floor. "Can.. can you- will you-" She stopped and took a breath. "Stay here tonight. I mean, if you want. You're right, I can't sleep sometimes, and tonight is one of those nights."

"Of course!" The lack of hesitation surprised Catra. "Do you need me to get anything? You took to the soft beds better than Adora did, so I know you're good on pillows and stuff, but should I get like, hot chocolate or something?"

"Uh.. Sure?" Catra stared for a moment, just watching Glimmer's body language. _She's almost.. relieved?_ She shook herself out of it and smiled. "Hot chocolate sounds great, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Glimmer gave a blinding smile, and with an equally blinding flash, she disappeared.

_Huh. Well alright then. Maybe tonight won't suck after all._

Catra walked back over to her bed and shuffled her blankets and pillows around, expanding her usual one person nest to accommodate two people. She paused, then shifted the nest closer to the edge of the bed and dragged a nightstand over. _Perfect, now we can set our mugs down without getting up. Now I just need to circle before she gets back._

She hopped up onto the bed and stretched on all fours. After about half a turn of her catlike settling process, there was a flash as Glimmer arrived with two steaming mugs in hand.

Catra froze, one hand lifted mid-step. Glimmer's eyes widened, and she tried to hold back a squeal. "Oh my gods, that is _adorable_!" Her expression then shifted as she realized that she may have just embarrassed the hell out of Catra. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I should have knocked!"

Catra sighed. "You've already seen it, so I may as well finish." She made a few more turns, settling down into the nest. "Alright, come on over. Don't beat yourself up over it, you're doing me a favor right now anyway. Besides, it's not like I can save face in this situation, I'm asking you to stay in my room with me cause I can't sleep."

She snorted. "If I was trying to avoid showing weakness, I missed that train a long time ago."

Glimmer walked over and set the mugs down, clambering onto the bed. "Being vulnerable and being weak are _not_ the same thing. You're not weak. And it's okay to be vulnerable."

Catra picked up her mug and took a sip. "...Thanks." She looked over at Glimmer, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "So are you gonna join me, or..?"

"Oh! I thought that was your personal space nest, or something, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Glimmer blushed and crawled into the space next to Catra. "Wow, this is exactly big enough for both of us. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Well yeah, doofus." Catra looked back to her mug, unconsciously shifting to press herself to Glimmer's side. She missed the way Glimmer's breath hitched at the proximity. "Thanks again."

"Of course, you're one of us now. You're important to me too."

Catra didn't answer for a little bit. "...why? Why do you trust me? What if I was playing the long game, waiting for you to let your guard down?"

Glimmer smirked. "Well you'd be doing a garbage job by asking me that question then, wouldn't you?" Her smile turned gentle as Catra barked out a laugh. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You're a weird one, princess." Catra relaxed a little. "I don't think I can really lighten up any though." She took another drink to give herself time to think of what to say. "Adora and I.. Shadow Weaver messed us up real bad."

"Is.. Is that what keeps you up at night?" Glimmer's voice was gentle, but there was a shaky undertone.

Catra set her mug down and hugged her arms around herself. "..sometimes I swear I can feel her looking at me, and I just.. I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for that _damn_ red lightning to wrap me up and stab into every nerve ending in an instant, waiting for that.." She shuddered. " _cackle_ as she watches me try to scream,"

"Catra, deep breaths, it's okay, she's gone, you're safe here. I've got you." Glimmer's voice was soothing, and Catra realized she had started crying. "Do you want me to hold you, or would that make it worse?"

"Maybe.. maybe in a bit."

"Of course, take as much time as you need." Glimmer reached out and handed Catra her mug again. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to live with that fear.. I only experienced that lightning once, and I never want to go through anything like it again.."

"That's right, you _did_ go through that, didn't you.." Catra held the mug in both hands, staring down into it. "Did it scar?"

Glimmer's blood turned to ice. "..what?"

"I'll take that as a no, then. It makes sense, she probably didn't want to hurt you too badly, since you were a bargaining chip and all. Plus a lot of her power was probably tied up in trying to stop you from teleporting, for as much good as that did." Catra's voice was clinical, as though she wasn't talking about being tortured at the hands of a madwoman.

"You're saying it was even _worse_ for you..? Oh gods, Catra, I'm so sorry.." Glimmer began to tear up slightly. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but.. you said it scarred?"

Catra had yet to cast off her air of detachment. She shrugged. "Yeah. Wanna see?"

"..I think the answer is yes and no at the same time. I'm morbidly curious, but at the same time.. I don't know if I could take seeing what she did to you."

Catra's walls came down slightly. "You really do care for everyone, don't you? I don't know how you do it." She set the mug down again and reached for the hem of her shirt. "I won't show you if you don't want, but it's probably best you see them in a situation where you have time to process. The battlefield is not a good place for that."

Glimmer set her mug down as well, then nodded once. "Okay. You're right. But you don't have to, it's okay if-"

Catra pulled her shirt over her head and Glimmer cut off in shock. "Catra..!"

There were jagged crisscrossing lines running all over her torso, spiderwebbing out from the center of her chest. The fur was missing from the scars, giving her a ragged appearance. "Now you know why I always turn down the hot springs."

Glimmer had covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide. "Catra, fuck, how are you alive?" Her voice trembled as she tried to hold back the tears.

"I wonder that myself, most days." Catra gave a wry smile. "Then I remember it's because I'm too stubborn to die on someone else's terms." She shifted to put her shirt back on. "Do you want me to put this back on now?"

"I want you to do what makes you comfortable." Glimmer's eyes had hardened. "She better be glad she's already dead. It saves her from what I'd do to her if I got my hands on her."

Catra stared openly, her defenses shattered by Glimmer's declaration. "I've never had anyone but Adora say something like that. But for her it was personal too, why.. Why are-"

"Catra, if we're going to sit here and be honest and vulnerable, I have a confession to make." Glimmer blushed, but she looked Catra in the eyes. "I came to see you because I wanted to. Checking on you was just a convenient excuse," She looked down again. "I just wanted to maybe spend some time with you, get to know you better, I guess."

"Well, mission fucking successful, I'd say. You just learned more about me than some people ever do. Careful though, it almost sounds like you've got a crush on me." Catra's tone was teasing, and she bumped shoulders with Glimmer.

Glimmer didn't respond.

"Glimmer..? You.. _Do_ you have a crush on me?"

"..yeah. I do." Glimmer curled in on herself slightly.

"Even more reason for you to stay, then."

Glimmer looked over at that. "What?!"

"Glimmer, you are literally the only person besides Adora I've even _told_ about these scars, let alone _showing_ them." Catra smiled softly. "Since we're being honest and vulnerable, I have a request."

Glimmer smiled back. "Anything."

"I want to get to know you too. Ideally while snuggling." Catra held out an arm to let Glimmer press against her side.

"Sounds good to me." Glimmer blushed. "Uh.. you're still not wearing a shirt, should I wait, or.."

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not curious about the fur." Catra chuckled and beckoned to Glimmer. "Get over here."

Glimmer snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around Catra and cautiously running her fingers through her fur. Catra shivered. "Oh, that's a new sensation, wow. I might need to rewind a bit here, I'm.. I'm not used to this level of affection and it's a bit overwhelming."

Glimmer looked worried and Catra quickly clarified. "In a good way, but it's still a lot to handle at once."

"Okay, just let me know what you need. I _am_ here to take care of you, after all." Glimmer's tone was teasing, and she smiled impishly.

"Here, how about you tell me how you and Bow met? I've always wondered, and I'm thinking I need to distract myself from my shitstorm of a past for a little while."

"Okay." Glimmer grinned. "So, we were both 5 years old.."


	20. Prompt: "How long have you known?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer lets the cat out of the bag.

A quiet voice called out from a door Catra had just passed. "Stay here tonight."

She stopped. "What?"

"Stay here. You don't have to go." She heard someone step out into the hallway behind her. The voice was louder now, but it began to tremble slightly.

Catra turned around to see Glimmer. "Stay here with who? There's no more space at their little party, and it's obvious I'm the black sheep around here."

"You can stay with- with me." Glimmer stared resolutely at the floor, fists clenched at her sides. "I don't have a roommate, so you don't have to worry about bothering them or anything like that." Her head shot up. "Not that I'm trying to get you alone or anything! That's not what I meant!"

Catra paused for a second, then relaxed.

"Well, consider me seduced. Let's go." She walked past Glimmer to her room. There was a paper flower with a name on it stuck to the door. "Glimmer, huh? Cute name."

Catra stopped in the doorway as she realized Glimmer hadn't responded. She turned around and saw Glimmer with wide eyes and a crimson blush. She quickly hid her face in her hands when she noticed Catra had turned. "How long have you known? Was I really that obvious?"

Catra froze. "Wait. _You_ , a.k.a. Little Miss Honors Student, want to seduce _me_ , resident delinquent? And you have for long enough that you needed to ask how long I've known?"

"...maybe?" Her body was tense, and she hadn't moved her hands from her face.

"You've got a thing for riff-raff. I'll be damned." She laughed. "In that case, put your shoes on. I'm taking you to that 24-hour diner across campus."

"What?!" She snapped her head up to look at Catra. "Like a date?!" Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Yes, like a date! Man, and I thought the thing about Honors kids and social cues was a joke!" She winked. "I'm just teasing you. Not about the date part though, that's totally happening."

"I'll be right there!" Glimmer dashed into her room.

 

* * *

 

"So, how's a girl like you end up falling for a troublemaker like me?" Catra gestured with a handful of fries, talking with her mouth half full.

Glimmer giggled, then smiled gently. "Well, to be honest, I don't think you're as much of a troublemaker as you try to make everyone believe. I've been seeing you around for a while, and when you're not putting up your delinquent front, you're.. really sweet. I saw you help Scorpia with her exam prep a few weeks ago, even though you don't seem to hang out with her much. And I saw you chase off those guys who were harassing Entrapta."

Catra stared with her mouth open and Glimmer blushed. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I promise I'm not stalking you!"

"No, no, you.. Not many people see past what they expect to see. You actually bothered to figure out more about me, instead of just writing me off." Catra gave a lopsided grin. "So it turns out you're not into riff-raff after all."

Glimmer blushed harder. "Well..." She ducked her head. "The whole ripped jeans and leather jacket thing _is_ really hot..."

Catra's laughter was worth the embarrassment.


	21. Prompt: "That was unexpected."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia meets a thief.  
> Catra has a trick up her sleeve.

"I knew I saw my favorite private eye. Spare a dance?"

"Wait... I recognize that voice."

"I'm flattered." Catra walked forward and draped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "What's your name here at this lovely masquerade?"

The other woman stared, then let her hands rest on Catra's waist. "...Scarlet."

Catra laughed. "Oh dear, well _one_ of us is going to have to go change!"

She cocked her head to the side. "Why are you even _here_? _How_ are you even here?"

"Well for one I _do_ have a life under the mask, you know. Who says I'm here for business?" She leaned in a little closer. "Maybe I'm here for pleasure."

"You always struck me as the type to mix the two, so forgive me if I'm a little hesitant." They began to sway back and forth.

Catra laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, my dear Scarlet, this is what I admire about you. Why isn't everyone I work with as witty as you?"

"You want something, what is it?" Scorpia stepped out and spun Catra.

Catra twirled and pulled herself tight to Scorpia when she was pulled back in. "Come now, I've told you already," She leaned in and Scorpia felt her breath fan across her neck. "is it really that hard to believe? Would it help if I framed it in a familiar way?"

She reached up and gently ran the back of her knuckle down Scorpia's cheek. " _This_ time, the thing _I'm_ trying to steal is your heart."

Scorpia swatted her hand away. "Like I'd believe that. Why? We don't even know each other."

"On the contrary, you learn everything you can about my work. And I know almost everything about yours. How many couples can say that? How many _married_ couples can say that?" Catra laid her head on Scorpia's chest. "You probably know me better than anyone in my 'normal' life." Her voice had grown bitter.

"..Do you need help? Are you okay?" Scorpia slowed and looked down with concern clearly written on her face.

"Am I okay?" Catra laughed weakly as she lifted her head, though her tone remained light. "You know, I can't remember the last time someone asked me that off the job."

Scorpia's eyes widened slightly, but Catra continued. "Thank you for asking, but I didn't come here for a therapy session. I can handle things just fine, despite your efforts to the contrary." She winked. "Though, we could always use a good investigator in our merry band of thieves, you know."

"You're offering to let me join? I'm trying to _catch_ you, why would you do that?" Scorpia had stopped entirely and was openly staring.

"What are you going to do? Go to the police and say 'Oh, yeah, I joined up with the people who stole all those paintings, so I know who they are, I didn't do anything though, promise.'" Catra smirked. "Besides.. I'm here, aren't I? You may be one of the best, but you're still here because of your job. I'm here because I'm supposed to be." Catra gently began swaying to the music again, prompting Scorpia to pick the dance back up. "They'd take my word over yours anyway."

Scorpia gave a start. "Wait, you weren't just pulling my leg? You're actually attending?"

Catra paused a moment. "You still let me dance with you, even when you thought I'd snuck in? Now I'm definitely flattered."

Scorpia blushed. "I wasn't going to make false accusations,"

Catra gave a genuine laugh. "You really _are_ such a sweetheart, aren't you, Scarlet?" She leaned her head on Scorpia's shoulder as they danced. "I can't help but like you, even as you single-handedly pose the biggest threat to our operation."

The song ended, and they stood for a moment. "I, uh.." Scorpia was at a loss. "I'll be honest, I'm not really what to say in this situation. I hadn't considered that you, uh.."

"Poor dear, I'm terribly sorry for flustering you. I'd just assumed a girl like you would be used to beautiful women throwing themselves at you." Catra smirked as she stepped away. "Think about it, Scarlet."

"Wait!" Scorpia's voice came out louder than intended, and she coughed as she composed herself. "Why do you do what you do? That's the one thing I've never been able to figure out. How do you choose the paintings you steal?"

Catra looked genuinely surprised for a moment, then smirked. "I'm not in it for the money, obviously." Scorpia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tell me; why do you do what _you_ do? Is it the recognition? The hunt for justice? Is it just a job?"

"I want to help people. You know most of my cases are missing persons cases." Scorpia frowned. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Imagine you didn't have that. That you _couldn't_ have that. What would you do then?" Catra cocked her head to the side.

Scorpia shrugged. "I'd find another way to help people, or at least find a way to make a difference somehow."

"There's your answer. That's all I'm willing to share, I'm afraid, unless you've decided to join?" Catra gave a devilish smile.

"How is stealing _helping_ people?" Scorpia crossed her arms.

Catra's smile turned wry. "Would you believe me if I said there was more to it?"

Scorpia looked up suddenly. "...You're after stolen paintings."

"Sometimes. That's not all there is to it." Catra looked at her evenly. "Well? What's it gonna be?"

Scorpia didn't say anything for a moment. "...One condition. I can walk away at any time."

Catra was floored. "That was unexpected." She shook her head to clear it and continued. "You'll have to wait in a safehouse until the job is over should you choose to leave, I'm sure you understand why. But otherwise I accept your terms." She turned to walk away, but noticed Scorpia hadn't moved. "Well? Are you coming?"

"What, _now_?!"

"Are you really so surprised that we're all here?"

"I thought you said that-" Scorpia's cheeks flamed as she remembered what Catra had said she was there to steal. "You meant steal my heart as in recruitment. Everyone's waiting in case I accepted."

"The famous Scorpia deduction in action! Alas, no, you are incorrect." She winked again. "I wasn't lying when I said I was after your heart." She smirked and turned to go. "But I never said anything about what the rest of my team was stealing. Come on, let's go see the haul, shall we?"

Scorpia stared in disbelief. "You were just distracting me. But wait, you still want me to come along?"

"The offer was serious, and in a way, it's the ultimate distraction. We won't need to keep you at bay if you're one of us." Catra started making her way out of the ballroom.

Scorpia sighed and went to follow her. "No wonder I never caught you guys."

Catra just laughed in response.


	22. Prompt: "Kiss me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds out she's not as subtle as she thinks she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a weird kind of experimental piece, like, "Can I make this sound even remotely decent while never actually revealing any details about one party?"
> 
> I guess it worked? Maybe?

"Kiss me."

" _What?!_ " Catra's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"I'm not blind, Catra, I've seen the way you look at me. And I decided I liked what I saw." A smirk. "So get over here and kiss me."

Catra was frozen. "Was I really that obvious..?" She shook her head suddenly and moved to make good on the offer before her.

They parted after a moment, and Catra blushed. "Hey,"

A laugh, hidden behind one hand. "'Hey'? That's all you got for me?"

"Kissing you was even better than I imagined." Catra winked.

There was a pause. "That's.. that's more like what I expected, yes." Their foreheads met gently. "I suppose we'll just have to do it again, then, huh?"

"Now that's a plan I can get behind."


	23. Prompt: "All I want is for you to be happy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gives Adora a pep talk.  
> Adora asks a question that's been eating at her.

"Hey, Adora. How're you feeling? Good?" Catra walked in to see Adora getting ready.

"Yeah! Things are all set, and I'm ready to go." Adora smiled sheepishly. "Still doesn't stop me from being nervous though."

Catra waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Relax, you always do great when it counts, and I doubt this will be an exception."

"Thanks, Catra." Adora nodded. "I still have a plan, even if Glimmer says I don't need one, so that helps."

Catra laughed. "Gods, you always were like that, huh? I've always loved that about you. You're always so prepared, even though half the time it feels like you stress yourself out planning more than you would if you were winging it."

Adora rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot, real supportive."

"Anything for you, my dear." Catra gave a mock bow.

"Hey, Catra..."

Catra paused at the shift in tone and straightened up. "Yeah? What's on your mind? I really do appreciate your planning, I was just trying-"

"No, no, it's not that." Adora took a moment to try and collect herself. "It's.. I know this maybe isn't the best time to ask, but.. I accidentally overheard Bow talking to Glimmer the other day, and.."

Catra sighed with a wry grin, fairly sure of where this was going. "It's about me, isn't it?"

Adora winced. "Yeah, he.. he said you did all this even though you..."

"Even though I still love you?" The grin on Catra's face was replaced by a much more sedated smile.

"You.. Even after all these years, after all the interesting people you've met, you still think I'm the girl for you?" Adora had stopped, looking at Catra with what seemed to be a mix of adoration and sadness.

"How could I not? You know I'm always right behind you, one hundred percent. All I want is for you to be happy." Catra's smile turned rueful. "Even if that means you marrying someone other than me."

"Catra.." Adora's shoulders dropped slightly.

"Come on, chin up. You've got a princess to marry." Catra pointed. "Your tie is crooked, by the way."

"Oh!" Adora whirled and walked over to a mirror.

Catra wiped her eyes while Adora was distracted, then followed behind her. "I could have fixed that a little easier, you know."

Adora finished fixing her tie and turned away from the mirror. "Yeah, well, I just needed to do it myself, I guess. Makes me feel more in control of the situation."

"Hey, whatever helps." Catra turned to leave. "I gotta get going, I promised I'd help set up the dry bar."

"Catra?"

"Yeah?" Catra looked back over her shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything." Adora hesitated for a moment. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, and there's no need to thank me." Catra smiled again, then turned away before Adora could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll always have your back, Adora."


	24. Prompt: "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra bails Glimmer out of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably pretty rough, but I just kinda put it together and thought I'd post it to say "hey i'm not dead". I'm gonna post a lot less frequently than I used to, as I've mostly moved to the Moomin fandom, but I'll probably post here occasionally.

Catra's eyes were dark, her pupils blown wide. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Glimmer stepped closer and trailed her hands down Catra's sides, then up under the hem of her shirt. "What are you waiting for then? I'm right here, Catra." Glimmer winked. "Come get me."

Catra looked around, and pulled Glimmer backstage. "I always forget how much of a troublemaker you are."

"You're one to talk, Miss Junior Delinquent."

"Yeah, yeah, that was like, 6 years ago when I was fucking _16_." Catra took Glimmer's hand and made her way to the back door of the building.

"Ooh, are we cutting class for the day?"

"It's literally just your class, you texted me and asked me to come visit."

"Eh, close enough. Just let me enjoy my rebel girlfriend, would ya?"

Catra blushed and smirked. "Oh, you'll get to, alright. But first I have a surprise for you." She opened the back door, and gestured outside.

Glimmer followed where she was pointing, and saw a red and black motorbike. "Of _course_ you have a motorbike."

"Aw, do you not like it?" Catra sauntered over and leaned on it, facing Glimmer with a smirk. "I was hoping you'd think it was sexy."

Glimmer's face was bright red. "No, I do. You were definitely right."

Catra smiled even wider. "You might have to hold on to me, just so you know." She winked.

"Wait, where are we going?" Glimmer walked over.

"I'm taking you home, babe. You told me to come get you, and I am definitely going to." She swung a leg over the bike and kickstarted it.

"I can't wait." Glimmer got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Catra. "Is this too tight?"

"Don't worry about too tight, just worry about not falling off."

"Now hang on." Catra grinned as she shifted into gear and zipped out of the parking lot.

"Whoa! This thing's pretty fast, huh?" Glimmer had to yell, and she wasn't sure if Catra had heard her.

Then she felt Catra laughing, and she laid her head against her back with a smile.

The rest of the ride was relatively calm, and soon they had arrived at Catra's apartment building. "So, uh. You've never been here before. Um. It's kinda messy, I'm sorry about that. It's also kinda hot, my A/C kinda sucks. Okay maybe I didn't think this through.."

Glimmer kissed her ear and she jumped. "Catra, relax. I can't wait to see your apartment. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Wait till you actually see it, maybe."

Catra unlocked the door and opened it.

 _The apartment's.. a lot cleaner than I was expecting._ She sniffed. _Didn't know Catra was a pot smoker._

Just then Glimmer heard Catra sniff too. "Oh, come on! I told you assholes not to smoke in my _fucking_ living room! Get out!"

After a bit of shuffling around, two guys around their age stumbled out. "Hey, you're Adora's friend! I'm Adam, her big brother."

The other guy cut him off. "And I'm Sebastian, but people call me," He struck a dramatic pose. "Sea Hawk." He adopted a more relaxed pose. "And who might you be, darling?"

Adam looked slightly panicked and was making a cut off gesture at Sea Hawk, but to no avail.

"This," Catra stepped slightly in front of Glimmer. "is my girlfriend, Glimmer." She gave him a toothy grin. "Glimmer, this is Sea Hawk, a lackey of mine."

Glimmer snorted. "Sure he is. Nice to meet you both."

Sea Hawk glared at Catra. "I am not!" He then looked at Adam. "Back me up here!"

Adam made a non-committal gesture. "Ehhh... I mean... she's not wrong."

Glimmer burst into laughter and Catra smiled at her fondly. She looked at Adam. "Alright, you two are out of the doghouse for now, but seriously, stop smoking weed in my living room. This is the last warning."

The two boys gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, good. Come on in, hon."

"Don't mind if I do." She walked inside and sat on the couch as Catra went into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, one of them left their joint."

Catra yelled from the kitchen. "Dammit Sea Hawk! Come get your shit!"

"What? No, this is mine now, finders keepers, baby!" She made a shooing gesture at Sea Hawk.

The boys looked at each other and seemed relieved. Adam spoke up. "Man, we were kinda worried there for a bit. You really don't seem like Catra's kinda girl at first, but you'll fit in just fine around here."

Sea Hawk made a strange, sweeping gesture as he walked out the door, yet managed to convey exactly nothing of meaning in doing so. "Adios!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "You don't even speak that much Spanish." He followed him out, and waved. "Later!" The door closed.

Catra walked in and leaned on the doorframe to the kitchen. "That was a gutsy move there, little bird. Did you-" Glimmer picked up the lighter and got up, and Catra stopped. "Wait, were you serious?"

Glimmer walked to the bathroom, then lit the joint and took a hit. She looked Catra in the eyes and breathed the smoke out through her nose. "Dead serious."

"If I wasn't gay for you before.." Catra whistled.

Glimmer blushed. "Hey, you should know us band kids get up to all sorts of crazy stuff."

Catra stalked closer, taking the joint and taking a hit herself. "Well then; how about you show me some of that stuff, babe?"

Glimmer draped her arms around Catra's shoulders. "I was thinking that if you're going to call me little bird," She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you should find out if I've got a song to match."


End file.
